Coming Home
by l-a-c-18
Summary: Lucas has to come home and deal with all that he left behind. Will he be okay? Who will he lean on for comfort? Brucas with a little Naley Brathan friendship COMPLETE
1. A Little Conversation With Breakfast

Author: Lori

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH

Ratings:PG-13 and may end up an R

Pairings: Naley,Brucas,others undecided

Summary: Lucas has to come home and deal with all that he left behind.

Will he be okay?Who will he lean on for comfort?

A/N: Okay this is my first story and i decided to post it here. So please go easy on me.I hope you enjoy.

Please let me know what you think!

A/N2:Takes place one month after the season finale.Dan did have his heart attack.Keith and Lucas did move to Charleston.

They know about Dans heart attack, but decided to stay in Charleston.Brooke and Peyton are still getting along great just not like before.Nathan and Haley are married and have become really great friends with Brooke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter one**

**A Little Conversation With Breakfast**

**Peyton's House**

Brooke enters Peyton's bedroom as cheery as ever."Time to wake up Missy Blonde Girl" Brooke said as she pushed back the curtains." Peyt seriously you need to get up" It's a great day and we are both in need of some serious fun."

"Brooke it is too early for this come back later"

"No it is never too early for two gorgeous girls like ourselves to go out and have some fun. Now hurry up and get dressed breakfast is on me."

Peyton stumbles out of bed wondering where she gets all this energy so early in the morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At The Café **

Haley is cleaning the counters as the bells on the door jingle. She looks up.

"Hey Nate I thought you were going to go visit you dad this morning? What happened?"

"I was, but then decided that I wanted to come and have breakfast with my beautiful wife. Is that a problem? Besides he isn't going anywhere. I'll go and see him later" said Nathan as he leaned in to kiss Haley.

"No, no problem here. So what do you want today? The usual?"

"Ahh, you know me too well. Yes babe I will have my usual thanks."

Haley went into the kitchen to put in his order and to get him his large glass of orange juice.

"So babe did you get the message that Lucas left you? He sounded happy he must be having a great time starting over with a clean slate. You know where no one knows you can be anyone you want to be. It's gotta be fun."

"Yeah I got the message this morning and called him back, but no one answered. It must not be that important. He was probably just checking on me, you know making sure you are taking care of me. I really do hope he is happy over there, but I cant deny that a little part of me hopes that he is miserable so that he can come back home. I miss him so much Nate."

"I know babe but he said that he needs time to himself to figure some stuff out" said Nathan as he put a reassuring hand on Haley's shoulder.

"I know, but what exactly does he have to figure out? I mean everything here is going great. Brooke and Peyton are the best of friends. We couldn't be better and everyone here is getting along great. The only thing that is missing is him."

"Hales you know he feels that if he were here he would still be disrupting everyones lives."

"Well that is just not true" Haley shouted." I miss him. I know you miss him. Brooke misses him even though she may not admit it I can see it in her eyes when she asks me how he's doing. Peyton doesn't say much about him in fear that Brooke will hate her again, but she misses him and so does his mom. See there is no real reason for him to stay away " Haley says while wiping away a few tears.

"Babe I already know all of this. You don't have to convince me. Tell him all of this if you want him back so badly " Nathan said not meaning to sound as harsh as he did, but he had to hear this stuff pretty much everyday.

Haley just glares at him and is about to tell him where he can go with that attitude when the bells on the door jingle and in walks a very cheery Brooke and her not so cheery best friend Peyton.

"Hello all. So how is my favorite married couple doing this lovely morning" Brooke says as she takes a seat at the counter next to Nathan.

"Yeah, did we interrupt something here? You both look pretty serious" Peyton says as she too takes a seat at the counter.

"No nothings going on here " Haley says still glaring at Nathan. " I should go and check on your food." and with that she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Whoa, if looks could kill you would be dead Nate. Trouble in paradise this early in the morning" Brooke says with a huge dimpled smile.

"Not that it is any of your business Brooke, but we are just fine, no trouble. We just had a little argument about Saint Lucas and how all of our lives would be so much better if he would just come back " Nathan said with sarcasm.

"Ahh I know all about Saint Lucas and his wonderful ways, but leave her alone Nate she just loves and misses him. Don't ask me why, but she does " Brooke says as she looks at her menu.

Both friends share a little laugh.

Peyton just stares at the both of them in disbelief. How could they talk about him like that? Are Haley and I the only ones that miss him? Peyton thinks to herself and as she is about to say something Nathan's phone rings.

Nathan looks at his phone and says" It's my mom. I wonder what she wants."

Nathan and his mom don't get along. She still hasn't gotten used to the fact that her little boy is now a married man.

"Hello. Wait mom slow down.What.... When.... Okay mom, okay mom, I'll be right there. Everything will be okay. I'm coming. Bye." Nathan stammered closing his phone with a shocked expression plastered on his face.

Haley then walks out of the kitchen holding Nathan's breakfast in her hands. She sees the look on Nathans face and runs toward him asking "What is it Nate? Is something wrong?"

All three girls are now staring at Nathan awaiting his answer.

"It's.....It's"....Nathan stutters."It's Dan. He's dead. He died this morning."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked my first chapter. Please let me know if you liked it and if i should continue.

Thanks in advance.


	2. Hospital Argument

Author: Lori

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH

Ratings:PG-13 and may end up an R

Pairings: Naley,Brucas,others undecided

Summary: Lucas has to come home and deal with all that he left behind.Will he be okay?Who will he lean on for comfort?

A/N: Okay this is my first story and i decided to post it here. So please go easy on me.I hope you enjoy.Please let me know what you think!

A/N2:Takes place one month after the Season Finale. Dan did have his heart attack and is in a coma. Keith and Lucas did move to Charleston.They know about Dan's heart attack, but decided to stay in Charleston.Brooke and Peyton are still getting along great just not like before.Nathan and Haley are married and have become really great friends with Brooke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

**Hospital Argument**

Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Peyton all rushed into the hospital and up to what had been Dan's room.

"Mom, what happened? I thought he was okay, in a coma, but getting better?" Nathan questioned.

"He was okay sweetie, but then he just stopped breathing. I don't know what happened. The doctors did all they could, but couldn't save him." Deb said through sobs hugging her son.

Nathan then too began to cry. Feelings of guilt and regret filling him from top to bottom. What ifs running through his mind. What if I were a better son. What if I wouldn't have gone off and gotten married. What if I had come to see him and talk to him more while he was in here. Then one big regret crossed his mind. His own words coming back to him like a slap in the face" I was, but I decided to come and have breakfast with my beautiful wife. Is that a problem? Besides he isn't going anywhere I'll go see him later.""Not going anywhere huh."Nathan says to himself.

Nathan falls to his knees and continues to cry. Cries at his selfishness, at his stupid ways of thinking, and at the fact that he passed up the last opportunity he had to see and talk to his father before he died. He will never forgive himself for that. Never.

Brooke and Peyton both stare on with tears in their eyes. Hating what this is doing to their friend. Wanting his pain to go away, but knowing that it won't.

Haley goes over to Nathan and tries to comfort him.

"Nathan, baby it's going to be okay, everything is going to be okay."

"Will it Haley, huh, will it? My father is dead how is anything ever going to be okay again? Are you going to magically bring him back to life? No, I didn't think so."Nathan yelled at her." I should have been here. I should have been here with him when he needed me, but where was I, huh, I was with you. Yes, he may have been a lousy father, but I was also a lousy son. The worse."

Haley looks at him with disbelief, not knowing what to say to him.

"No, Nathan don't say that. You were a wonderful son. He loved you more than anyone, you know that. I think thats why he pushed you so hard. You didn't do anything wrong." Deb said with confidence wanting and hoping to get through to her son.

"I didn't do anything wrong? Is that what you just said? I was supposed to be here mom. I was supposed to come and spend time with him this morning, but no I was being selfish. I just wanted to be with my wife. **MY WIFE**, thats another thing that I did wrong. I got married. That itself probably caused his heart attack. He was devastated. All he wanted was for me to get into a good collage and have a great career in basketball and what do I do? I leave him and home and hardly talk to him. If I could, I would take it all back. I regret it all. Maybe then my dad would still be alive." Nathan stated out of breath not looking at anyone, just staring at the floor.

"What did you just say Nathan? Did you just say that you regret marrying me? Huh? Answer me damn it!!" Haley yelled at him no longer being able to keep quiet.

" I don't know Haley okay. I don't know what I just said or what I mean right now, but I do know that this isn't the time or place to get into this. My father just died. Have a little compassion Haley." Nathan yelled at her.

Deb just stood there staring at one and then the other, enjoying every minute of their argument. She couldn't help but smile.

"Fine Nathan I'm going to pretend that that last remark was not said okay. You say that this isn't the time or place for this discussion well then okay. I will wait, but don't get me wrong Nathan we will be talking about this even if it ends in a way that we never thought possible. I should probably go and call Lucas. He should also know that his father just died." Haley said glaring at Nathan and then turning to walk out of the room.

"Yeah you go and do that" Nathan shot back getting a disgusted look out of Haley before she stormed out of the room with Brooke and Peyton right behind her.


	3. The Phone Call

Author: Lori

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH

Ratings:PG-13 and may end up an R

Pairings: Naley,Brucas,others undecided

Summary: Lucas has to come home and deal with all that he left behind.Will he be okay?Who will he lean on for comfort?

A/N: Okay this is my first story and I decided to post it here. So please go easy on me. I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think!

A/N2: Takes place one month after the Season Finale. Dan did have his heart attack and is in a coma. Keith and Lucas did move to Charleston.They know about Dan's heart attack, but decided to stay in Charleston. Brooke and Peyton are still getting along great, just not like before.Nathan and Haley are married and have become really great friends with Brooke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

**The Phone Call**

**Haley's POV**

Once I reached the hospital waiting room I started to pace. I can't believe what just happened. When I should be comforting my husband, I am actually fighting with him. What is wrong with me? Maybe I just took what he said out of context. He didn't really mean it, right?

Brooke and Peyton both not knowing what to say just stare at her.

"What are you two looking at?" Haley asked a little louder then she had intended.

"Nothing babe, just chill. It's just like you said, everything is going to be okay." Brooke stated trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I did say that, but that was before my husband shouted to everyone that he regrets marrying me. Did you hear him? He regrets marrying me! He probably thinks that Dan's heart attack was my fault too."

"Come on Haley just settle down. You know that that is not true. He doesn't think that this is your fault. I also don't think that he regrets marrying you. It's just that he is taking Dan's death a lot harder then we all thought he would. He is saying things that he normally wouldn't even think to himself. He's blaming himself, not you. I know I did the same thing when my mom died. I thought it was my fault. Just give him some time I am sure he will snap out of it and come around." said Peyton remembering how she felt when her mother died.

"Yeah Tutor Girl, Peyt is right. Nate loves you. You know that. All he needs is some time and you by his side. That will definitely help him come around. I mean come on, he is remembering a Dan that didn't even exist. What did he say? All Dan wanted was for him to get into a great collage and have a great basketball career. Hello is he forgetting how hard Dan would push him? He even pushed him to the point of taking drugs just so he could beat his record. A record might I add that Dan swore he would never break. Nathan isn't thinking clearly Dan made his life miserable he'll remember that."

"Brooke, leave my delusional husband alone" Haley let out with a slight chuckle.

With that all three girls burst out with uncontrollable laughter thinking of Dan as a warm, loving, and wonderful father and husband.

Haley was the first to speak" Well this really has been fun, but I should get to that phone call I was planning to make."

"Okay, well then I guess we will leave you alone so that you can call Lucas. Tell him that I said hi" said Peyton as she hugged Haley.

Brooke just looked at Peyton wondering if there was a hidden meaning as to why after more than a month of not even saying his name she now wanted to tell Lucas hi. She just shrugged off the thought realizing that she was just being crazy. She would not let her jealousy get the better of her and with that she hugged Haley and said" I will call you later okay? Tell Nathan that we love him and are thinking of him. Bye."

Haley nodded her head and said" Thanks."

Haley then sat down on the very uncomfortable tan couch taking out her phone. What exactly should I say to Lucas? How am I supposed to tell him that Dan is dead? Will he even care? Will he want to come back for his funeral? I hope so. All these questions circled her head. Great there I go again it's a good thing Nathan can't hear me. He would say that I am being very inconsiderate using his fathers death as a ploy to get Lucas to come back.

Haley dials Lucas' number and waits as it rings once, twice, and then three times before he finally answers.

"Hello."

"Hey Luke, it's me Haley."

"Hey Hales. How are you? Whats up?"

"Look Luke, I don't know an easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it." Haley says with a pause.

"Okay Hales what is it? Is something wrong? Is it Nathan? Brooke? What?

"No it's not Nathan or Brooke, but I'm sure Brooke would be happy to know that you still care about her" Haley says not wanting to say what she knows she has to.

"I will always care about her she knows that. Now what is it Haley?"

"Well Luke it's Dan he's dead. He died this morning."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again I hoped you liked it. Let me know what you think


	4. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH

Ratings:PG-13 and may end up an R

Pairings: Naley,Brucas,others undecided

Summary: Lucas has to come home and deal with all that he left behind.Will he be okay? Who will he lean on for comfort?

A/N: Okay this is my first story and I decided to post it here. So please go easy on me. I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think!

A/N2: Takes place one month after the Season Finale. Dan did have his heart attack and is in a coma. Keith and Lucas did move to Charleston. They know about Dan's heart attack, but decided to stay in Charleston. Brooke and Peyton are still getting along great just not like before. Nathan and Haley are married and have become really great friends with Brooke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

**Coming Home**

"Did you hear me Luke?" Haley asked.

"Lucas, hello?Are you still there?"

"Yes, Hales I'm still here and I heard you. It's just that I can't believe it.Dans dead. He's really gone. I know that he was never really here for me, but he was still alive causing trouble somewhere.This is just unbelievable. How is Nathan doing? He must be devastated. I know they hadn't gotten along very well lately, but I know he still loved him."

"He's not doing too good Luke. I'm really worried. He's taking this hard.I've never seen him like this. I don't know what to do right now. He keeps saying that everything is his fault. I've tried to be here for him, I really have, but we just ended up getting into this huge argument in front of everyone here at the hospital. Everything is so crazy right now Lucas."

"It's okay Hales. It's going to be okay."

"Yeah I know, but do you want to know what the funny thing is?"

"Sure."

"While we were arguing I could tell that Deb was loving it. I think I even saw her smiling. Can you believe it? I swear Luke I really can't stand that woman. I've tried to for Nathan, but I just can't."

"I don't blame you. She's done everything she could to try and break you guys up."

"God, I honestly don't know what I would do if I didn't have Brooke and Peyton here. They have both been great. Keeping me grounded and in line. Oh, yeah Peyton said hi."

"What about Brooke? She wouldn't happen to have said hi too would she?"

"No, I'm sorry Luke she didn't."

"It's Okay. It was just my wishful thinking.Tell Peyton I said hi. So how are you doing with all of this? I can't even imagine how it's been for you, having to deal with Deb and now this."Lucas asked with concern.

"I'm doing alright. Really I am.It's not that bad.We pretty much just stay away from Deb although I think that might change now with Dan dieing. Brooke and Peyton have been taking care of me keeping me busy and now with this they have even trying to comfort me and Nate.Telling me to forgive him.That he is just grieving that he didn't mean what he said."

"Wait.What did Nathan say to you that he supposedly didn't mean?"

"Oh, it was nothing Luke really."

"Yeah sure if it was nothing then why did you need to be convinced to forgive him?"

"It's just that he is taking this really hard. He said that he regretted marrying me and if he could he would take it all back if it would bring Dan back."Haley said not wanting to start crying again.

One the other end of the phone Lucas was furious.

"I don't care if he is grieving or not Hales he has no right to say that to you. Do you hear me? I hope you didn't let him get away with that."

"I don't know. He said that it wasn't the time or place to get into it, so I just walked out of the room and away from him. I don't know what to do Luke. I want to help him. I really do, but I can't help but feel like he somehow thinks this is my fault."

"It's okay Haley."

"Everyone keeps saying that including me, but I don't know if I believe it anymore. I  wish that you were here right now. I could really use your help with all of this. I need my best friend."

"I'm sorry Hales, I really am."

"Look Luke I know you said that you wanted to stay in Charleston when Dan was in a coma because there was nothing you or Keith could do for him here, but now with Dan dieing I really think that you and Keith should come back. Even if it is only for the funeral.You could help me out with Nathan."

"I don't know Hales. Nathan and I aren't really that close. I don't know how much help I would really be."

"I know, but you two have come a long way and I think he could really use his brother right now. Please?"

"His brother?"

"Yes his brother."

"Okay,Okay. First I of course have to tell Keith about Dan. Which is going to be hard. I'm sure he will want to go back for the funeral and if he does then I will go back with him."

"That's great Lucas thanks. I can't wait to see you."

"Me too Hales. I should probably go now. I need to come up with a way to tell Keith about Dan. I don't know how he is going to take it. How do I tell him Haley?"

"I honestly don't know Lucas.You could just blurt it out like I did, but that probably wouldn't be a good idea."

"I'll think of something. I'll talk to you later Okay? Bye."

"Bye, Lucas I'll see you soon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this wasn't the most exciting of chapters, but I have to put in a couple of filler chapters to get Lucas back in Tree Hill. They will get better.

Thanks for all your reviews. I really appreciate it. Let me know what you think.


	5. Back To Normal

Author: Lori

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH

Ratings:PG-13 and may end up an R

Pairings: Naley,Brucas,others undecided

Summary: Lucas has to come home and deal with all that he left behind.Will he be okay? Who will he lean on for comfort?

A/N: Okay this is my first story and I decided to post it here. So please go easy on me. I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think!

A/N2: Takes place one month after the Season Finale. Dan did have his heart attack and is in a coma. Keith and Lucas did move to Charleston.They know about Dan's heart attack, but decided to stay in Charleston. Brooke and Peyton are still getting along great, just not like before.Nathan and Haley are married and have become really great friends with Brooke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

**Back To Normal**

**Charleston**

**Lucas' POV**

Lucas is sitting in the living room in the dark, just thinking.

Wow I can't believe Dan is dead. I am never going to see him walk around again or be able to tell him he's an ass. It's funny , but while he was alive I couldn't care less if I saw him and now all of a sudden I do.This is crazy. What's wrong with me? Why do I care? It's not like he ever cared about me. So why do I care about him? Because he's still my father no matter what. He did help to save my life which he didn't have to do.

Lucas begins to wipe away a few stray tears as they roll down his cheek.

"I can't believe I am acting like this. Why am I so sad?"Lucas asks out loud as he sees the front door open.

Keith turns on the living room light and jumps back as he is startled. He sees Lucas sitting alone in the dark.

"Jesus Luke you scared the hell out of me.Why are you sitting here in the dark? Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"Whoa Keith take a deep breath. One question at a time okay. I'm sitting here because I needed to think. I am fine, but yes there is something wrong."

"What is it?"

"Well Haley called me this morning and I'm sorry Keith, but it's Dan. He stopped breathing and the doctors did all they could. He died this morning."Lucas said pushing back the tears that threatened to fall.

Keith just stood there in shock taking in all the information that his nephew had just given him.

"Wow, when I woke up this morning it never crossed my mind that when I came home I would hav to  hear that my brother was dead."

"I'm sorry Keith. Are you going to be okay? Is there anything that I can do?"

"I'm fine Lucas, really I'm fine.How about you are you okay? He was your father after all."

"I'm fine too Keith and we both know that he was never really my father. I'm more worried about you though." Lucas stated with every word cutting through him like a knife.

"I know Lucas and I'm sorry about that, but really I'll be okay it just needs to all sink in."Keith said sitting down next to Lucas.

"Okay well I told Haley that we would go back to Tree Hill for Dan's funeral, but it is totally up to you. We don't have to go back if you don't want to."

"It's fine Luke we should go back. He was my brother after all. It's only right.Why don't you go to your room and pack we'll leave tonight.

With that said Lucas went to his room to pack for what would end up being a very emotional trip back home.

"This is all my fault. I'm sorry Dan. I hope that you can forgive me. I never wanted this to happen and neither did Deb. What we did was a mistake it should never have happened."Keith let out with a slight whimper as he too went to pack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Haley and Nathan's apartment**

**Haley's POV**

Haley is sitting on the couch flipping through the channels not really caring what was on.

What am I doing out here? I should just go into our bedroom and talk to my husband.I love him. He loves me. I know he didn't mean what he said earlier. He really needs me right now.Okay, okay enough is enough I need to get up.As I am about the reach the door it swings open and out walks a red and puffy eyed Nathan. I hate seeing him like this. It's killing me. He walks up to me and I look up at him and take his face in my hands. He breaks down and falls to the floor and I fall with him.

"I'm sorry Haley, I really am. Please forgive me. I didn't mean what I said before. I was being a jerk. I love you and I would never take back a second that we spent together. You are it for me. I hope you know that. It's just...It's just...I miss him so much and maybe I shouldn't, but I do. Please say you forgive me. I need you. I can't lose you too. Please!"Nathan begged.

"Shh, it's okay Nathan. I forgive you. I know you didn't mean it. I know you love me.You were just hurting and you have every reason to. He was your father and it doesn't matter if you two got along or not he was still your father.You don't need to feel like you shouldn't be sad."

Nathan looks up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Did you hear me Nate?"

"Yes."

"I know you might not believe this right now, but everything will be okay."

"I know it will. It's just hard picturing everything without my father being here to breath down my neck. I know that lately we haven't been that close, due mostly to him, but I always knew that that could change if I wanted it to because he would always be there and now he's not."Nathan said sobbing into my hair as he lowered his head to my shoulder.

I threw my arms around him in a tight hug not wanting to let him go.

"I'm going to be here for you Nate. I promise I will get you through this."

"Good, I just want you here with me and I just want  for everything to go back to normal.Whatever that may be."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hoped you liked this ch.Thanks for all of your reviews.Let me know what you think.

A/N: I know that some may think that this might be a little out of character of Nathan, but I just wanted to show that just because he wasn't getting along with Dan he still did love him. I couldn't help but write a mushy ch. for Naley.


	6. Home Sweet Home

Author: Lori

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH

Ratings:PG-13 and may end up an R

Pairings: Naley, Brucas, others undecided

Summary: Lucas has to come home and deal with all that he left behind.Will he be okay? Who will he lean on for comfort?

A/N: Okay this is my first story and I decided to post it here. So please go easy on me. I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think!

A/N2: Takes place one month after the Season Finale. Dan did have his heart attack and is in a coma. Keith and Lucas did move to Charleston.They know about Dan's heart attack, but decided to stay in Charleston. Brooke and Peyton are still getting along great, just not like before. Nathan and Haley are married and have become really great friends with Brooke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

**Home Sweet Home**

**Karen's House**

Ring, ring, ring.

Karen quickly pushes the key through the lock as she hears her phone ring. She opens the door and runs to pick it up.

"Hello." she says out of breath.

"Hey mom it's me. Is something wrong? You sound right."

"No, no I just had to run inside to answer the phone so I'm a little out of breath. I'm just getting home from the café. So how are you?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know that Keith and I are going to be coming home for a while. Is that okay?"

"Is that okay? What kind of question is that? Of course it's alright this is still your home you know."

"I know I was just checking. I didn't want to surprise you and find you doing something you shouldn't be doing." said Lucas with a laugh.

"Right, well then I'm glad you called first or else you might  have been the one surprised."said Karen also laughing."So what exactly is bringing you both back here, not that I'm complaining?

"Wait. You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Well Dan died this morning. Haley called and told me, so now Keith and I are coming home for his funeral."

"Dan died? Wow I hadn't heard. That must be why Deb didn't show up today. I should call her and see if she needs anything. This must be hard on both her and Nathan."

"Yeah, when Haley called this morning she said that Nathan was taking this hard. He's blaming himself and taking it out on her so she asked me to come down and help her out with Nathan, but I'm not really sure how to do that."

"I'm sure just having you here will be helping her out. She's missed you a lot Luke. I know that she has Brooke and Peyton, but they aren't you."

"I know and I've missed her too."

"So how is Keith taking all this? Is he okay?"

"He's fine mom. He's driving right now or I'd let you ask him yourself."

"It's fine as long as he is alright."

"He is.Well mom I guess I should go.We'll be there in a little more than an hour. I'll see you then. Bye."

"Okay I can't wait sweetheart I'll see later. Bye."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour and a half later there was a knock on Karen's door.She rushed to answer it.

"Sorry I forgot my key."

Karen grabbed Lucas and pulled him into a tight hug."I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too mom, but do you think you could kinda let me go your starting to hurt me."

"Sorry."Karen says as she lets go of Lucas.

Karen and Keith both make eye contact.

"Keith."

"Karen."

Lucas could feel the tension and decided to speak."So mom it feels really good to be back. Are you happy to have me back?"

"Yes of course I am I just wish you were back here for good."

"Mom come on don't do this. Not again. We have this same conversation all the time. Look it's getting kind of late maybe we should all go to bed."

"That sounds like a good idea.Well then Keith I guess the couch is all yours. I've already laid out a few blankets and pillows, but if you need more you know where they're at."

"Thanks Karen."

"Your welcome now Lucas you go and sleep in your room we will all catch up in the morning."

Everyone said their good nights and went to their beds.

Lucas walked into his room and threw himself onto his bed staring at the ceiling. He knew that he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early the next morning Karen gets up to make breakfast before heading to the café.When she reaches the kitchen she sees Lucas sitting at the table staring into space. She could tell that he had been crying. 

"Lucas sweetie is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine mom. I was just thinking that's all."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Dan."

"Oh I see. Look I know we didn't get to talk last night due to me being stubborn, but how are you doing with all of this? He was still your father after all."

"No mom he was Nathan's father. He was nothing to me which is why I can't understand why I care. I can't believe that this is actually bothering me. This is crazy I shouldn't even care that he is dead, but for some strange reason I do."

"Dan may have been a complete ass, but to tell you the truth I wouldn't expect you be feel any other way. It's just who you are Luke."

"I guess it's just that with Dan alive there was always a chance that we could have somehow gotten to know each other. Been friends even. Not that I actually wanted that, but there was always the chance. It's just the fact that now I'll never know what could have been."Lucas says not daring to look up at his mother knowing he could break down at any moment."I don't know, now I'm just talking crazy. I guess this Dan thing is getting to me. I didn't get much sleep last night mom so I'm gonna try to get some now okay. I'll see you later mom, I love you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley decides to stop by Karen's to see if she knew when Lucas would be getting in. She sees Keith's car in the driveway and rushes to knock on the door.

When Karen answered the door she was bombarded by a very giddy Haley."Hey Karen I know it's early, but I saw Keith's car out front and I just couldn't wait to see Lucas. Is he up?"

"Well good morning to you to Haley."said Karen through laughs."But I'm afraid that you are going to have to wait to see Lucas. He's not awake, in fact he just went to sleep. He didn't get much last night. He's not taking this Dan thing very well. I found him out in the kitchen this morning. I think he was out there the entire night so I don't think that right now is a best time to see him. He needs his rest, but why don't you come back a little later I know he can't wait to see you either and maybe you can try and cheer him up. You could bring Brooke and Peyton if you'd like. I know Lucas would like that."

"Well I will definitely come back later, but as for Brooke or Peyton I don't see that happening. They still aren't talking to each other.

"Oh okay, well then I guess I'll just be seeing you later, but I have to be going Haley. The café awaits."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Brooke's House**

Brooke and Peyton are listening to music and reading magazines.

"So what do you think about what Tutor Girl said last night?"

"Brooke your going to have to be a little more specific. Haley said a lot of things last night."said Peyton know exactly what Brooke was talking about.

"Come on Blondie you know that I meant the thing about Lucas coming back. How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know. I guess I don't feel anything. I could honestly care less where he is today, tomorrow or the next day."Peyton said knowing that every word she just said was a lie. She cared. She still cared a lot."What about you?"

"I don't know I guess it's like you said who cares if he's back. I know I don't."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Just wondering where you stood with all this. It's just gonna be weird seeing him after this long you know?"

"Yeah, I guess, but Brooke it's not like we will be spending time with him. The only time we will probably see him is at the funeral and then he will be going back. He is not going to ruin our friendship like he did before.'' Peyton said forgetting(well not forgetting just not acknowledging) that she had a big part in ruining their friendship probably more than Lucas.

"I know your right Peyt everything is going to be fine. He'll do his thing and we'll do ours. Then before we know it he will be gone again without as much as a good-bye just like the last time."

Peyton looked down as Brooke said that remembering a month ago finding the letter that Lucas left them taped to her door.

**Flashback**

_"So what are we going to do today Goldilocks?"_

_"I don't know you decide."_

_"I was hoping you'd say that because with my luck you'd probably end up choosing something boring like going to a museum or who knows maybe something_ _worse like the library."_

_"Ha, ha your very funny Brooke."_

_"I know aren't I?"_

_"No!"_

_"So anyways"says Brooke."I say first we go to breakfast because I'm starving and your paying,  then I'll decide what to do next and that one will be on me. I'm just gonna take a quick shower okay? Can you do me a favor?_

_"Sure what is it?"_

_"Will you go and get my bag out of your trunk?I'm going to need to change and we all know I wouldn't risk being caught wearing anything in your closet."_

_"Again ha, ha your quite the comedian this morning. Just for that you can go and get your own bag."_

_"Oh come on Peyt you know I was just kidding that punk thing is so in right now, just not for me. Please?"_

_"Fine whatever just hurry up I want to take a shower too."_

_Peyton went down the stairs and to her car to get Brooke's bag. When she reached the door to her house she found a letter taped to it with her and Brooke's name on it. She could tell by the handwriting who it was from. Lucas. She started to open it, but stopped herself."I should wait to do this when I'm by myself."she said out loud and with that she folded it up and put it in her back pocket ready to spend the day with her best friend._

**End Flashback**

Peyton began to feel guilty about never giving the letter to Brooke.

"Brooke there's something I've got to tell you and your not going to like it."

"What is it?"

"Well I don't want you to be mad at me or anything, but........

"Hey guys what are you two doing?"asked Haley as she walked into Brooke's room and sat down on the bed.

"Hey Tutor Girl perfect timing Peyton here was just about to tell me something she thinks that I will be mad at her for, so if she's right you can help me beat her up."said Brooke laughing.

"Okay sounds like fun.Go ahead Peyton. Shoot."

Peyton who had totally lost her nerve and didn't know what to say said"It's really not important."

"Come on Peyt just say it.You sounded like it was really important a minute ago."

"Fine Brooke I was just going to say that....that....that you really need to change that nail polish on your toes.That is one ugly color.There I said it. Don't hate me it was just the truth."

"Is that it? God P.Sawyer you really had me worried. I thought I was gonna have to totally kick your ass and for your information I happen to love this color."

"Okay then leave it."

"I will thank you very much. So what brings you here today Tutor Girl? I thought you'd be with you husband helping him out in his time of need."said Brooke sarcastically.

"Nothing really. Nathan is out with his mom and I didn't have anything to do so first I went to Karen's to check if Luke was there. He was, but was asleep and Karen didn't want to wake him up. She said that he is taking this hard too."

"Really? Why?"asked Peyton.

"Gee, I don't know Peyton maybe because Dan was his father too."said Haley.

"So he's really back huh?"asked Brooke.

"Yeah he's really back and I can't wait to see him. We should all go out together before he goes back to Charleston. I know he would love to see you both."

"Come on Haley don't ask us that. You know that things didn't end well with all of us."said Brooke.

"Well then maybe it's time that you all got past that and became friends again. I mean you forgave Peyton, Brooke."

"That's different Haley and you know it."

"How Brooke?"

"I don't know it just is."

"Look Haley it's not going to happen Brooke and I are very happy with the way thing are right now and we are not going to do anything to jeopardize that and Lucas can, so we're gonna steer clear of him. Right Brooke?"

"Yeah she's right everything is good right now and we don't need anything messing it up."

"Will you two at least just think about it?"

Brooke and Peyton just look at each other not giving Haley a response.

"Fine if you two want to act selfish and stubborn then I see that there is nothing that I can do to change your minds, but you should really think about this before he is gone again and you both regret this. Now I'm gonna go back to Karen's and wait with Keith until Lucas wakes up. I'll call you later Brooke probably from Lucas' so pick up and bye Peyton I'll see you later.

With that Haley got up off the bed and walked out of Brooke's room.

"Well we seem to have pissed  her off."said Peyton.

"Yep it looks like we have."

I'm gonna see if I can catch her to say I'm sorry okay Brooke? I'll be right back."

Before Brooke could say anything Peyton was out the door. She just shrugged and went back to reading the magazine that was in front of her.

Haley was almost to her car when she heard her name being called."Haley. Haley I'm sorry about the way Brooke and I were acting. It's just that....well if I tell you this promise me you won't say anything to Brooke okay?"

Haley looked at her and hesitantly said"Okay."

"Well it's Brooke she really can't get over this whole Lucas thing. I've tried to get her to, but she won't. I actually want for us to be friends with Lucas again, but Brooke won't have it. I tried to bring it up earlier. I asked her how she felt about you telling us that Luke was back, but she just told me to drop it and not to bring it up again so I did. Look I guess what I'm trying say is that if you still want for us to get together I want to come even if Brooke doesn't want to, but lets just keep it between us okay."said Peyton as she fed all these lies to Haley.

"I don't know Peyton. I don't really feel comfortable about lying to Brooke. If she found out she would kill me so if  you want to hang out with Lucas then your gonna have to tell her because I'm not gonna keep it from her. You know what happened last time you lied to her about Lucas. I don't want a repeat."said Haley not sure as to how to react to what Peyton just asked her.

"Your right. I don't know what I was thinking lets just forget everything I just said okay. I'll only hang out with Lucas if Brooke comes. Her friendship means everything to me and I'm not going to do anything to risk it. Do we have a deal lets just forget this conversation ever happened."

"Okay well that I can do."said Haley not wanting to get in between Brooke and Peyton.

"Okay then I guess I will see you later. Bye Haley."and with said Peyton went back upstairs to spend time with her best friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everybody thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. This chapter was a little longer then the rest I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.

A/N:Okay I have a quick question I don't know if I should make Peyton unredeemable or if I should make her sorry for everything. So my question is should I have her have read the letter or just threw it away? I think that reading the letter and then keeping it from Brooke is unforgivable, but if she threw it away because she was worried about what it would do to their friendship then it could be forgiven. It will come up again in another chapter. Any help you can give will be appreciated.Thanks.


	7. A Little Deception

Author: Lori

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH

Ratings:PG-13 and may end up an R

Pairings: Naley, Brucas, others undecided

Summary: Lucas has to come home and deal with all that he left behind.Will he be okay? Who will he lean on for comfort?

A/N: Okay this is my first story and I decided to post it here. So please go easy on me. I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think!

A/N2: Takes place one month after the Season Finale. Dan did have his heart attack and is in a coma. Keith and Lucas did move to Charleston.They know about Dan's heart attack, but decided to stay in Charleston. Brooke and Peyton are still getting along great, just not like before. Nathan and Haley are married and have become really great friends with Brooke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7**

**A Little Deception**

**Karen's House**

Haley pulled up to Karen's house for the second time that day. She quickly got out of her car and knocked on the door and was happy when Lucas answered.

"Hales''said Lucas as he pulled her into a hug."I was wondering when you would come by. What took you so long?"

"Well for your information I was already here this morning, but your mom said you had just went to sleep. So what are you doing awake? I was planning to wait with Keith until you woke up I wanted to get some dirt on you, but you ruined that plan. Thanks."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you by being awake, but I couldn't sleep. Besides Keith went to see Deb and Nathan and he wouldn't have told you anything."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really. So how did things with Nathan turn out?

"Oh that. It was nothing. I just blew everything he said out of proportion. He told me he was sorry and he didn't mean it. I believe him. We actually had a really good conversation last night. Things couldn't be better for us right now. We decided last night that we are it for each other."said a very happy Haley.

"Well I hope so Hales seeing how you two are already married. Normal people decide that before they get married not a month and a half after."

"Very funny Lucas, you know what I mean. We talked everything out and we aren't going to let anything come between us.

"Good for both of you. You two deserve to be happy and as long as he makes you happy I'm okay with it."

"Like you have a say in my marriage."said Haley laughing.

"Wait a second. I don't? Since when?"said Lucas also laughing.

"Anyways enough about my marriage. How are you doing with everything? You don't look like you had a good night."

"I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep last night thats all. It's probably just that I got used to my new bed in Charleston."

"Come on Lucas it's more than that and you know it. Just by looking at you I can tell that you were crying. I know you better than anybody remember? You can't hide anything from me."

"I guess your right. You are just too smart, but really Hales I'm fine. Last night was a little rough, but I just needed to let everything sink in."

"Well did it?"

"Sort of. I know that I hate Dan, but at the same time I don't. I feel like now I shouldn't, you know since he's dead. I have all these feelings about him now that I just can't explain."

"It's okay to feel that way Lucas. I mean I hated him too, but I didn't want him dead."

"Your right lets just drop it. Last night was a bad night, but today is a different day. So what did you do when my mom kicked you out earlier?"

"She didn't kick me out, but I went to Brooke's."

"Really? How is she? I can't wait to see her even though I know she doesn't want to see me."

"Well your right about that Luke, but give her some time I'm sure she'll come around."

"That's just it Hales I don't have any time.We're going back in about a week. Keith said something about staying until the reading of the will and then we're gone."

"I'm sorry Luke. I wish you were staying though."

"I know it's okay. So how is she?"

"She's great. We've been hanging out a lot lately. Going to the mall, sailing. She's quite the little sailor. She even took me to this really expensive spa for a weekend. It was great. They gave the best massages. Then we sat in a mud bath. It was so relaxing Luke. I couldn't believe it.We even had an instructor give us tips on how to get rid of all our "problem areas". Brooke insisted that she didn't have any "problem areas" and walked out on our instructor. It was hilarious. You should have been there."

"That sounds just like Brooke. It sounds like you both had a good time. I'm happy that you two are getting along so well. I always knew you two could be really good friends if you tried."

"We are. I never thought I'd say this about Brooke Davis, but she really has become one of my best friends. Nathan's too. We all hang out together all the time. Don't repeat this, but I sometimes get jealous of how close they've become."said Haley.

"Jealous? Are you serious? Do you really think you have something to be worried about?"

"What? No, Lucas I was just kidding. I'm not jealous of them. They are just friends."

"Good. I was just making sure. So what about her and Peyton?"

"I feel like this is 21 questions Luke."

"I'm sorry Hales, but I've been gone for over a month and I just wanted to catch up on everybody."

"I know that and again I was just kidding. God what happened to your sense of humor? Did you lose it when you moved to Charleston?"

"I guess just answer my question."

"Okay testy aren't we. Brooke and Peyton are both great. They have come a long way in their friendship. It's not like it was before, but it's getting there. They are determined not to let anything mess that up. I guess that everything down here is not like it was before. We all have had to adjust. Now as much fun as it has been talking about my new best friend Brooke, enough is enough Lucas. I know that you still like her, but if your not going to tell her, then I don't want to hear about it. So if you have anymore Brooke questions you are just gonna have to ask her."

"Fine one more question and then no more Brooke talk. You don't tell the stuff that I tell you about her do you?"

"Of course not Lucas. I would never do that. Just like I don't tell you when she brings you up in conversation."

"Wait she talks about me to you?"

"I thought you said only one more question, but yes sometimes, but only when asking how her lying, cheating ex boyfriend is doing."

"Wow that's harsh."

"Yep, but can you blame her now like I said enough Brooke talk."

Haley and Lucas sat talking and catching upon everything for a couple of hours.

"Wow look at the time. It's getting late and I'm hungry, do you want to go get something to eat Luke?"

"Sure. I guess I could go for some food right now. Why don't you call Nathan and ask him to come with us?"

"Okay."said Haley as she pulled out her phone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rivercourt**

Brooke was in her light blue VW bug driving by the Rivercourt on her way to get something to eat when she saw Nathan's mom's car parked. She decided to stop and see if it was Nathan.

"Hey Nate. What are you doing here? I thought Haley said you were with your mom."

"I was, but then they started talking about the funeral and the reading of his will and I just had to get out of there. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I just came here to think and sort everything out. I haven't been myself lately you know, blowing up at Haley and then crying all the time. It's just not like me."

"Yeah I've noticed. I was there when you blew up at her. I hope you apologized for that and as for the crying, he was your dad Nate. You have every right to be sad that he died."said Brooke as she sat down on the bench next to him putting a sympathetic hand on his and giving it a squeeze.

"I did apologize to her. We talked everything out last night and now every things fine. I'm surprised she hasn't already told you. I thought she told you everything."said Nathan sarcastically.

"She does tell me everything it's just that earlier when she came over she had other things on her mind like getting me and Lucas to hang out. Like that's really gonna happen."

"That sounds like my Haley always trying to be the peace maker. How do you feel about him being back?"

"I don't know, right now it's fine because I haven't seen him, but once I see him I know it will change. I hate him, but at the same time I miss him too. It's just so confusing."

"Yep, love will do that to you."

"Wait. What? Who said anything about love. I don't love Lucas. Are you crazy?"

"Brooke come on it's me. We've become really good friends again, you can tell me the truth. I know you love him. I can see it when you talk about him and we all know that I'm an expert when it comes to love."

"Sure you are Nate, but I still don't know what your talking about. I don't love him. I would tell you if I did. At least I think I would."said Brooke.

"Okay I'm sorry that I brought it up. If you say that you don't love him then I believe you. I personally don't see anything about him to love, but hey that's just me. In fact I never saw what it was that you and Peyton saw in him."

"Can we not talk about Peyton and Lucas besides you better watch what you say about Lucas in front of me because if you ever piss me off I just might have to tell Haley that deep down inside you still can't stand the guy."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?"

"You would wouldn't you? It's not that I can't stand Lucas exactly, it's just that I can't stand that everyone thinks that he is the perfect son and can do no wrong. Especially Haley it gets kinda nauseating having to hear her talk about him all the time."

"Do I sense a little jealousy Natey?"said Brooke with a laugh.

"Of Lucas? Hell no!"

"Yeah sure if you say so."

"Fine Brooke, if I'm jealous of him then you love him."

"Okay your not jealous."

"I though you'd say that."said Nathan laughing.

"Thanks Brooke."

"For what?"

"For making me laugh and taking my mind off of everything. I really needed this. I always have a great time with you. There's just something about you that cheers everyone up. Your a great listener Brooke."

"Your welcome Nate and I really needed this too. This whole Lucas thing is confusing me. I really needed to talk to someone about it and we both know that I couldn't talk to Peyton about it and well Haley is his best friend. She'd probably end up trying to play match maker."

"Probably."said Nathan.

"I should go now. My job here is done. I've cheered you up and now it's time to cheer myself up by going and pigging out. I'm really hungry."

"I'm kinda hungry myself do you mind if I tag along?"

"No not at all,I was just going to go to the café and pick something up, but we can eat there."

They started to walk toward their cars when Nathan's phone rang. "Hold on Brooke let me answer this it's Haley."

"Hello."

''Hey Nathan what are you doing?"

"Nothing, I just finished talking to Brooke."

"Wait on the phone or is she with you?"

"She's here with me at the Rivercourt why?"

"Perfect!"

"Why?"

"Why don't you two meet me at the café for dinner. It's my treat."

"We were actually on our way there anyways."

"Great."

"Why is that great? What's going on Haley?"

"Nothing I just wanted to eat with my husband and my new best friend. Is that a crime?"

"Wait a second I know you Haley your up to something."

"Who me? Of course not."

Nathan steps further away from Brooke so that she won't hear him.

"Your planning to bring Lucas aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Haley you know that Brooke is going to kill you for that."

"I know, but she'll thank me later."

"If you say so."

"Just get her there and don't say anything"

"Fine we'll see you there. Bye."

"Bye, I love you."

"Well Brooke that was Haley she wants us to meet her at the café for dinner on her, so it looks like we've got ourselves a free meal."

"Great. I think we should make this a happy foursome. I'm gonna call Peyt."

"No don't!"

"Why not?"

"Well I don't know how much money Haley has and I don't want this to cost too much."

"Nathan I'm not gonna make Haley pay for me. I'm going to call her."

"Hey Peyt what are you doing?"

"Nothing I'm just drawing and listening to music."

"You do that everyday, why don't you come to the café with Nate, Haley, and me?"

"I can't Brooke. I really want to finish this drawing."

"Come on please."

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"Fine we'll just have fun without you."

"Okay you do that. Bye, Brooke."

"She can't come so it's just us let's go Nate."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for all of the reviews. I hoped you liked this chapter.

I know there is still no Brucas, but I promise it is coming up. It will be in ch. 8 or 9. I'm just trying to do it right.I am also on a Brooke and Nathan friendship kick right now so I will probably be writhing about their growing friendship, but it will never go further than that.

Let me know what you think.


	8. Lucas

**Chapter 8**

Lucas

Café  
  
Nathan and Brooke pull up to the café and walk in.

"Over here guys."said Haley.

They both walk over to her.

"So your husband over here says that dinner is on you."

"Well my husband would be right for a change."

"Good I'm starving, I'll be back I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

Nathan looks a Haley confused."I thought you were going to bring Lucas?"

"I was, but he said he wanted to take a shower and change first. He'll be here soon."

"I don't think this is a good idea Hales. Brooke isn't going to like it. In fact I know she is gonna be pissed at you. Maybe you should just tell her that way she won't be blind sided. Who knows she might even surprise us and decide to stay."

"We both know that if I tell her she will just get up and leave."

"Oh well then that's her choice. If you don't tell Brooke then I will."

"Tell Brooke what?"asked Brooke curiously.

"Nothing."

"Haley!"

"Fine."said Haley giving Nathan an ugly look."Well you see Brooke, don't be mad at me or anything, but I thought that it would be a good idea if you talked to Lucas so he is actually on his way over here right now."

"What!"

"I'm sorry."

"Sure you are. Did you know about this Nate?"

"Yeah I did Haley told me about it earlier when she called me at the Rivercourt. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I don't believe this. I'm out of here."

"Wait Brooke don't go. I'm sorry that I set this up. It's just that Lucas misses you so much and I know you miss him too."

"Hold on did Lucas say that he missed me or do you just think that he does?"asked Brooke as she took her seat across from Nathan."You know what it doesn't even matter."

"No he said he missed you a lot and he can't wait to see you even though he knows that you don't want to see him."

"Well he's right I don't want to see him."

"Come on Brooke you know you do."

"Now you think you know everything don't you Haley?"

"No, I don't think I know everything I just know that you are dieing to see him just as much as he is dieing to see you."

"What ever Haley."

"Brooke come on please just stay. He needs you right now."

"What do you mean he needs me? What's wrong with him?"

"Well he's taking Dan's death really hard too. He doesn't want to, but he is. Don't say anything to anyone, but Karen said he was up all night crying and when I saw him today I could tell that he'd been crying too. I tried to get him to open up, but he wouldn't. He needs someone to help him through this just like I'm doing with Nathan. We talked last night and let everything out. Didn't you feel better afterward Nathan?"

"Yeah I guess."said Nathan uncomfortably.

"Well if he needs or wants someone to comfort him then he should go to Peyton for that. He chose her over me before. He went to her for help and comfort after the car accident maybe she can help him with this too."

"Brooke do you hear yourself his father just died. He was up all night crying. I know you still love him. How can you just sit there and act like you don't give a damn?"

"Who's acting? Haley don't try and make me feel guilty. I haven't done anything wrong."

"I'm not trying to make you feel anything, so if you feel guilty it's because you should. Look all I'm asking is for you to stay and talk to him. I'm not asking you to get back together with him."

"I know your not and I'm sorry, it's just that I'm trying to be strong right now and I know that if I see him it's all gonna come back to me. All the feelings I had for him, the love the hate the anger. I don't know if I'm ready for all that Haley."said Brooke fighting back the tears.

"I know Brooke, but maybe it's time you two got past all that drama. You know he regrets everything he did. He was falling for you big time and it scared him so he needed to find a way out and Peyton was his way out. He broke up with you not because he didn't love you, but because he was scared and feeling guilty for what he did to you."

"Everything you just said doesn't change anything. He still messed around with my best friend while he was with me."

"Again that was the biggest mistake of his life. I know he'd take it back if he could. Look just stay and have dinner with all of us and if at any time it gets too uncomfortable for you you can leave, but just try it first."

"Fine Haley you win, but if I feel uncomfortable then I'm leaving no questions asked got it?"

"I got it and trust me you won't regret it. I promise."

"Whatever. So Nate I've never seen you this quiet before. This is a definite first."

"Well I was just trying to stay out of this. It was none of my business. Why did you want me to put in my two cents? I think that Haley did enough of that for the both of us."

"Hey that's not funny."said Haley pouting.

"No, but it is the truth. It's okay though I still love you, but you talk way too much about Lucas. I'm with Brooke here I honestly couldn't care less if he showed up or not which I don't think he is."

"Why what time is it?"asked Haley.

"6:45."

"That late? He said he'd be here at 6:15."

"Well it looks like I am off the hook. Thank you Lucas where ever you are."

"No come on Brooke you said you'd talk to him."

"I did no such thing. I said I'd stay here and eat with all of you that's all."

"Something must have happened. He was really looking forward to seeing you Brooke. He wouldn't have missed this unless he had to. You should go and see if he's okay."

"Oh no I won't. Besides this feels like a set up to me."

"It's not I promise. I wouldn't do that to you. Please just go and see if he's okay and then you can leave. I'm really worried about him."

"Then you go and see if he's okay, I'll wait here with Nate."

"I would go, but I think that I'm what Nathan needs right now. Right Nathan?"

"Ahh, leave me out of this Haley I won't choose in this situation. If it were up to me I'd keep you both away from him."

"Ha, ha Tutor Girl you seem to forget that Nate and I are really good friends. He won't help you with this ridiculous plan of yours."

"Brooke if you go and check on him this one time I promise I will never bother you about this again."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Fine I'll go and see him right now and if he's okay I'm leaving and you will shut up about me and Lucas."

"I will I already promised now hurry up and go. Bye see you later."

"I'm going, I'm going. Bye Nate."

"Bye Brooke. Good luck."

"Thanks I'll need it." said Brooke as she left the café.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Karen's House**

Lucas is about to leave for the café when he hears a knock on his door. He answers it and is shocked to she her standing there.

"Hi, what are you doing here? I'm not complaining or anything it's just that your the last person I thought would be at my door. Come in."

"I know, but I just wanted to come and see if you were okay. Haley said you were taking Dan's death pretty hard."

"I'm fine Peyton. Haley is just exaggerating. She needs to mind her own business, but I would love to stay here and talk to you, but I have to be somewhere."

"Oh where are you going?"

"To the café to meet Haley."

Peyton looked at him remembering that Brooke also asked her to go to the café to meet Haley. Did Brooke know that he'd be there? Why didn't she mention him, probably because she didn't really want for me to come so she just asked so that she wouldn't feel guilty about it later. I need to keep him here with me as long as possible."I don't want to keep you Lucas it's just that I really think that we should talk. There are a lot of things that need to be settled between us. I want for us to be friends again like we were before all that crap happened with all of us."

"I'd really like that too Peyton. I guess I could be a little late. Come on sit down."said Lucas as he patted the space on the bed next to him."

"Thanks. Look I know things ended badly between us. I was just so hurt when I found out you slept with Niki. I know that we weren't together or anything, but I still thought we meant something to each other and then I heard that you slept with her so since you hurt me I wanted to hurt you back so I stopped talking to you. Then Brooke forgave me and we both thought it was best if we never spoke to or about you again. It was wrong, I know it and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can Peyton, but I should be the one to say I'm sorry. I was using you when I was with Brooke. I should never have done that."

"What do you mean you were using me? I thought we were both doing it because that's what we both wanted from each other."

"I thought that at the time, but I think that I was just looking for a way out of my relationship with Brooke. I really liked her and I didn't know what to do about it so I ended it with her."

"Well we both did things that we regret and we both forgive each other, so I guess this makes us friends right?"

"Right."

"Well since we are friends again I'm gonna ask you one more time if your okay with this whole Dan thing."

"It's like I said before Haley doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Well good I was hoping she was wrong."

"Really why is that?"

"Well because I don't think that you should be sad at all. Dan was an $$ hole to you. He wasn't there for you because he didn't want to be. He chose to love Nathan not you. I just don't think you should be crying over him because he probably wouldn't care if you were the one who died."

Lucas just sat there and stared at her. Who does she think she is? She has no right to say that. Does she honestly think it will make me feel better to hear that my father didn't love me."Look Peyton I don't know if your trying to help me or hurt me, but I really don't want to hear all that right now."

"I'm not trying to hurt you Luke. I'm just trying to remind you that Dan didn't feel anything toward you so you should do the same to him."

"Seriously Peyton just stop. I don't want to hear it."

"I'm sorry Luke, but it's the truth. I don't want to see you hurting over a guy who wished your mom had an abortion all those years ago."

"He also gave consent to operate to save my life. If he didn't care the he wouldn't have done that."

"He didn't do it to save your life Luke, he did it because he knew if he didn't everyone would have blamed him."

"That's enough Peyton I think you should go."

"Go? Why what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that.... You know what nothing is wrong just go."

"Look Luke I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you I just didn't want to see you hurting over Dan."

"Well you know right now I really don't care what you wanted. I just want you to go."

Lucas went to open the door.

"I'm sorry Luke I really am"said Peyton as she walked out the door with Lucas slamming it behind her.

Lucas sat back down on his bed. Everything she said was true. Why did I get so upset with her for speaking the truth. Why do I care that he is dead? He hated the fact that I was ever alive and with that a few tears escaped. There was another knock at his door. He jumped up to answer it."What the hell do you want damn it?"shouted Lucas and seeing that it was Brooke his mood and tone changed."Brooke what are you doing here?''

She couldn't believe what she saw. He looked like was crying and all she wanted to do was run up to him and throw her arms around him and tell him that everything was going to be okay, but she couldn't. He wasn't hers anymore. She could only be here for him as a friend." I know that this is probably a bad time, but Haley and I were worried about you when you didn't show up at the café. I just wanted to come by and make sure everything was okay, but I can tell that it's not. Do you want to maybe talk about it or do you just want me to go so you can be alone?"asked Brooke unsure of which choice she wanted him to choose.

"Well if you can I'd like for you to stay. I could really use a friend. I don't have many of them right now."

"Sure I can stay."said Brooke sitting at the edge of his bed with Lucas sitting at the opposite end."How are you Lucas? You don't look too good."

"I'm fine Brooke, but thanks for the compliment. I needed it."

"I'm sorry Lucas it's just that I know your not alright, you look like you've been crying. Why don't you tell me why."

"It's nothing really. I just had someone come and say a few things that got to me that's all."

"Well what did this someone say?"

"I really don't want to get into that. I just want to forget about it."

"Well that's understandable, but you know sometimes it helps to talk about it and I'm here so you might as well use me. I've been told that I'm a great listener."

"I might as well use you huh?"said Lucas with a sexy smirk.

Brooke couldn't help but laugh."You know what I meant Lucas, so don't get any crazy ideas in that head of yours."

Lucas raised his hands in defeat."Sorry, sorry, but you can't blame a guy for trying."

"Yeah, yeah whatever so are you going to tell me what had you so upset when I got here? You barely opened the door and were ready to bite my head off. I think I deserve an explanation."

"I'm sorry about that. I thought you were someone else."

"Obviously, so what exactly did that person say to you Lucas?"

"Nothing really just that I have no reason to be sad over Dan's death because he never loved me, he didn't care about me, he chose to love Nathan not me, oh and my favorite one of all he wouldn't care if I died because he didn't want me in the first place. That's pretty much it."

Brooke stared at him not believing what he just said."Oh my god Lucas those are horrible things to say to someone. I can't believe someone would say that to you. Who was it?If you want I'll get Nathan to kick his $$ for you."

Lucas laughed" It was nobody important believe me, but it interests me that you can get Nathan to do something like that just by asking. What do you have him wrapped around your little finger like you do all the guys you meet?"

"Very funny Broody. I was just trying to help you out and no I don't have him wrapped around my finger, that's Tutor Girl's job. We're just really good friends."

"Uh, huh whatever you say."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Should it mean something?"

"No!"

"Okay then drop it."

"Fine besides I didn't come here to argue with you I came to make sure you were okay."

"Well thanks I really appreciate it."

"My, my aren't we sarcastic today."

"Well I can't help it you bring it out in me."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah I don't know why, but when I'm around you I can't help but be happy and the sarcasm just comes right out."

"I hope that was a compliment."

"It was."

"Okay well enough of all this joking around. I seriously want to know how your doing. Were you okay when all that crappy stuff was said to you?"

"I don't really want to get into it, besides I think you already know you saw how I was when you got here."

"Yeah I guess did. Look Lucas I know that I don't know everything about you and Dan, but no matter what he did or said he was still your father. You have every right to feel sad. I know I'd be sad if my father died and I probably know him as well as you know Dan and there's nothing wrong with that."

"Thanks Brooke it really means a lot to me that you understand me and don't think I'm an idiot for acting like this about someone who didn't even care about me."

"He did care about you Lucas I know he did. If he didn't he wouldn't have helped to save your life when you were in that car accident. I also know he cares about you because I saw with my own eyes that he had this box filled with pictures and news paper clippings of you. The pictures start from when you were a baby Lucas. He kept up with you your whole life. That's got to mean something. Maybe it was just that he felt that he was in too deep and he just couldn't get himself out."

Lucas couldn't believe what she had just told him."How do you know about all of that?"

"Well one day Nathan and I went to the dealership while Dan was in a meeting. We went into his office to look for the Vodka that he always kept in there. When Nathan was searching through the drawers he found a lock box that wasn't locked and he started to go through it and that's when he found them. I saw everything in there too and you don't keep things like that of people you don't care about. Trust me I know."

"Wow I don't know what to say. All these years I thought that he hated me and now maybe he didn't. Thanks for letting me know this Brooke."said Lucas as he got up and pulled her to her feet."It means a lot.'' He then put his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her into a hug kissing the top of her head.

"Your welcome."muffled Brooke with her head buried into his chest.

They stood like that for what seemed like forever before Brooke slightly pulled away only enough to be able to look him in the eyes. Are you okay now?''

"I'm fine now thanks to you Brooke."said Lucas as he slowly leaned in stopping with his lips mere inches away from Brooke's.

Brooke continued to look into his icy blue eyes not stepping out of his grasp. Longing to feel his lips touch hers as they had done so many times before. She slowly leaned forward to close the remaining space between their lips. Her lips touched his and at that moment she felt an electric surge run through her body. Wanting more she slowly moved her hand up his chest and rested it on the back of his neck pulling him down closer into her. She gently slid her tongue across his bottom lip wanting in. He parted his lips and her tongue slowly entered exploring every inch of his mouth massaging her tongue with his. She began to pull Lucas even closer to her as he was pulling her further into him. The kiss which had once started out gentle was now turning feverish. Both wanting more and more and never wanting the kiss to end. Lucas slowly began to rub small circles on her back causing her to moan into his mouth. His hands began to work their way to the top of her shirt. He gently started to undo button after button ready to stop if she asked and when she didn't he slowly began to lower her shirt off her shoulder. Their lips never parting. Soon the shirt was in a pile at her feet. Lucas started to rub his thumb under the black lacy material of Brooke's bra, slowly lowering the strap. Lucas began to kiss her neck leaving little trails of fiery kisses on her neck and down her shoulder and then to her chest causing Brooke to yet again moan this time louder as she pushed him further into her chest.

RRRRRING, RRRRRING

Brooke and Lucas were suddenly knocked out of their lustful trance by Brooke's ringing phone."It's Haley."said Brooke as she fixed he bra and bent down to collect her shirt putting it back on. She looked up at Lucas."I'm sorry Lucas. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"It's okay Brooke it's not your fault we both did this and I'm the one that started it. We both should have stopped ourselves. It's just when I'm with you I don't know how. You make me feel a way that no one has ever made me feel before. When you got here today Brooke I was a mess, but within five minutes you had me laughing and joking around. Your the only one who could do that. Your amazing Brooke Davis."

"Lucas."said Brooke breaking their eye contact.

"No let me finish. You are great. I know that I messed up. I'm just hoping that you can forgive me so that maybe we can start over."

"I don't know Lucas."

"How about we start over as friends?"

"Okay I can do friends."

"That's what I'm hoping for."

"There you go again with that dirty mind of yours."said Brooke with a laugh.

"I was only kidding. Look Haley and Nathan are coming over here tomorrow why don't you come over with them."

"That sounds like fun. I guess I could come, but I should really get going it's late and I wasn't planning on staying this long and I should call Tutor Girl back.I'm sure by now she is freaking out wondering what is going on with us."

"Okay, but you'll come tomorrow right?"

"Defiantly."

"Good I can't wait."he said as he walked her to the door and to her car."Bye Brooke."He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Bye Broody. See you tomorrow."She got into her car and drove off, leaving Lucas to walk back to his room throwing himself onto his bed thinking about their kiss. That wonderful kiss.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thanks for all your reviews. Sorry it took so long to UD I made this ch. long to make up for it. I hoped you liked it. I've never written a love/make out scene before so let me know what you think about it and what I need to work on for future chapters.


	9. Getting Ready

**Chapter 9**

**Getting Ready**

**Brooke's House**

Brooke is lying on her bed waiting for Haley.

"Hey Brooke. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine.Why?"

"Well you do know it's late right? What was so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow and you had to drag me out of bed?"

"I'm sorry I know it's late it's just that I really need to talk to someone right now."

"Okay well go ahead talk you already got me here so you might as well."

"God I don't know where to start. I...I...I kissed Lucas."said Brooke staring at the floor.

"You what!? Oh my god are you serious Brooke? This is so amazing. Please tell me you two are back together."

"No, no we're not back together. It's nothing like that. I didn't mean to. It just sorta happened."

"What do you mean it sorta happened? You have to start from the beginning and don't leave anything out."said a very happy Haley.

"Well I went to his house like you asked me to and when I got there he was kind of a mess. He yelled at me thinking that I was someone else. He said he was sorry and I stayed to talk to him. He said he didn't make it to the café because someone came over to see him. I tried to get him to tell me who it was, but he wouldn't. Whoever it was though, upset him by telling him not to feel sad over Dan's death because Dan wouldn't care if it were him that had died. Can you believe that?"

"No I can't that is just horrible."

"Yeah I know so I told him about all the picture and things that Dan kept of him at the office and I think that it made him feel better. Anyways we were laughing and talking like we used to when he hugged me. He leaned in to kiss me, but he stopped before he did. Haley I have never wanted to kiss anyone more than I wanted to kiss Lucas at that very moment. So I did. I can't believe it, but I did and it was amazing. Don't say anything, but I missed being in his arms so bad. I don't know how, but somehow my shirt ended up on the floor. We just kept on kissing. Haley I never wanted it to end, but then you had to call and ruin everything."

"What?''

"I'm just kidding, but when you called me earlier that's when we were kissing. I was a little upset by the interruption at first, but then I realized that if you hadn't called I probably would have ended up doing something that I shouldn't with him and that wouldn't have been good. Well it would have been great. It always was with him, but just not a good idea."

"Man I am so sorry I called you. Now I wish I hadn't. So what does this mean for you guys?"

"I don't know. He said that he wanted to start over, but I told him that I didn't know if I could so we're just going to try being friends. He asked me to go over with you guys tomorrow so I guess that's what I'm doing."

"Really? Wow this is gonna be so great. I can't wait. I knew that if you just talked to him everything would be fine. I just didn't know you would go over there and be all over him. Lucky Lucas. He better thank me for this later."said Haley laughing.

"Hey I wasn't all over him. He was the one who initiated the kiss I just finished it. We all know I love to be the one in charge. Besides it was only a one time thing. It won't happen again."

"Sure it won't. Keep telling yourself that."

"I mean it Haley it won't. I just needed to get it out of my system and now that I did we are going to be friends."

"So your sitting there telling me that you don't want to get back together with him?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you and it's the truth. I just want to be friends with him nothing else. I had a great time talking to him and I want that to happen again."

"I know that you had a great time talking to him, but are you trying to tell me that you didn't have an even better time when you guys were making out?"

"Hey I'm not denying that. That was fun too, but what wasn't fun was having to talk about it afterward. Now that was awkward."

"Yeah, I bet that part had to suck."

"It did."

"I don't know why, but I am so happy for you two. It's about time you two are friends again."

"I know it feels good being able to talk to him again. Well enough of me rambling on about Lucas thanks for coming over Tutor Girl. I really needed to talk to you, but I know it's late. You should hurry up and get back home to that gorgeous husband of yours. I'm sure he is missing you by now."

"Your welcome Brooke. Anytime you need me I'll be here and your right I really should get home. Bye see you at Lucas' tomorrow. Wow I can't believe I'm saying that."said Haley as she walked out of the room.

"Bye."

Brooke went into her closet to get out her night gown. She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and change. She then got into bed ready to go to sleep when she heard the phone on her nightstand ring. Wondering who it was she quickly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brooke it's me Lucas."

"Hi Broody. What's up?"

"Nothing. I know it's late, but I just had to call. I needed to hear your voice before I went to sleep."

Brooke had a huge smile across her face."Well aren't you being sweet Lucas Scott."

"I can't help it when it comes to you. I just want to make you happy Brooke."

"Well that's good, because I want to be happy."

"Your funny you know that?"

"Of course I do."said Brooke laughing.

"So what are you wearing?''

"Lucas!"

"Sorry."

"I bet you are."

"Brooke?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving us another chance even if we are just gonna be friends. I like being able to call you whenever I want."

"I like you calling me when ever you want to too, but just so you know, it goes both ways. I'm gonna call you whenever I want to too."

"Good. I'm looking forward to that. Well it's pretty late so I should let you go I just wanted to call and tell you goodnight. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Lucas."and with that she hung up. "Maybe more than friends isn't that bad of an idea."she said out loud while closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Haley and Nathan's Apartment**

"Is everything okay with Brooke?"asked Nathan as Haley entered the bedroom.

"Yes, everything is fine with the happy couple."

"Wait. What? Are they really back together? Man I hope Brooke knows what she's doing."

"Well no they aren't back together quiet yet, but almost. I knew that sending Brooke over there was a good idea. I just didn't think that it would work out this well. They made out Nathan. Can you believe it? You should have seen her she was so happy."

"Whatever."said Nathan with a disgusted look on his face.

"What's wrong with you? Your acting like you don't want Brooke to get back together with Lucas. What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on. I just don't want her back with him. I don't want for him to have the chance to hurt her again and it seems like that's all he does."

"He also makes her happy Nathan. Don't you want her to be happy?"

"Of course I do. What kind of question is that?"

"One I wanted answered and it's a good thing you do because she's coming to Lucas' with us tomorrow. It's gonna be so much fun with all of us there together."

"We're going to Lucas' tomorrow? Since when?"

"Since I told you about it this morning. Don't you ever listen to me? I want you both to talk."

"I don't need anyone else to talk to. I've already talked enough to you, my mom, and Brooke. I'm all talked out."

"Well he's your brother Nathan. You need to try talking to him too."

"Fine whatever you say lets just go to bed it's late."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No I'm not mad. I just don't want you scheduling heart to heart talks for me. I'll go to Lucas' with you tomorrow, but only to hang out. No talking about Dan."

"Okay that's fine with me. Wow I still can't believe that Brooke and Lucas kissed. I am so happy for them."

"That's enough talk about them making out lets do a little making out of our own."said Nathan grabbing Haley by the waist and kissing her.

"Ooh I like how you think."

"Good now no more talking."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early the next morning Nathan and Haley were awaken by persistent pounding on the door.

"I'm coming" yelled Nathan as he slowly drug himself out of bed."What?"

"Well good morning to you to friend."said Brooke cheerfully."Did I wake you?"

"Seeing how it is very early in the morning the answer is yes. What time is it anyways?"

"8:30, but look I didn't come empty handed. I brought treats, breakfast for you, me, and Haley. Now may I come in?"

"Oh yeah sorry. Come in. What'd you bring me?''

"Lets see there's bacon, eggs, toast, muffins, and of course coffee. Is Tutor Girl awake?"

"Yes she's awake."says Haley coming out of the room yawning.

"Good I brought enough food to feed an army so lets hurry up and eat I'm starving."

"When aren't you hungry Brooke?"asked Nathan laughing.

"Your very funny you know that Nathan."said Brooke poking Nathan in the arm.

"Well aren't we in a happy mood this morning. It wouldn't have anything to do with Lucas would it?"said Haley.

"Come on Hales it is to early in the morning to have to sit through another talk about Lucas. Please Brooke don't tell me you've gone to the other side. I thought that we'd both loathe Lucas together forever."said Nathan

"First of all I'm not happy because of Lucas Haley, and second, Nate I would never make you sit through a conversation about Lucas. That's Haley remember? She's the one who brought him up."

"Hey I was just asking a question. I didn't know that I'd be breaking a rule on what's acceptable breakfast conversation. I thought that now that we are all friends with Lucas we could all talk about him. I mean you even made out with him last night Brooke."

"We did not make out, we just kissed a little."

"Oh really? So you were fully clothed at all times?"

"I really don't want to hear this right now. I'm trying to eat."said Nathan.

"No, but it shouldn't have happened. I mean come on I'm alone with him for what five minutes and I'm already kissing the guy. I hated him for months and in what five minutes I'm forgiving him. What the hell was I thinking?"

"You were thinking that you still really like him and you missed him. It's not a crime to forgive someone Brooke. You just did it a little quicker then any of us thought you would."

"I didn't plan on that either. It just happened. When he hugged me all I could think about was kissing him."said Brooke looking from Haley to Nathan."Sorry Nate I said no Lucas talk and now listen to me."

"It's cool. Lets just change the subject now"said Nathan as they all finished their breakfast.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Karen's House**

Later that afternoon Lucas was watching T.V. When he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey what are you doing here? I thought you were coming later with Haley and Nathan?"

"I was, but I decided to come by early to see what you were doing. I mean friends do these sorta things right? You know just stop by and besides I was bored."

"Right. Come in, but be prepared to be just as bored. I was just watching T.V. and nothings on, but basketball."

"I happen to love basketball you know. I am a cheerleader."said Brooke sitting down on the couch."So what exactly do you have planned for us once Tutor Wife and Husband get here?"

"Nothing. Why should I have something planned? I thought that we would just hang out here and have some fun before we have to deal with everything tomorrow."

"Yeah the funeral will be a sore subject and a major downer so how about we not mention it again especially when Nate gets here."

"Nate? Since when do you call Nathan Nate?"

"Since always. Why are you jealous? Do you want for me to start calling you Luke?"

"No Lucas is just fine."said Lucas laughing.

"Good. I've always loved your name, but anyways back to what I was saying before. You should defiantly have something planned. You don't want us all to be bored now do you?"

"Well I don't mind if we're bored as long as we are all bored together."

"Very funny, come on lets go."said Brooke grabbing Lucas' hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To the store. Your gonna need to feed your guests."

"I'm not having a party Brooke. It's just you and the old married couple coming and you all can feed yourselves."

"Thanks. I brought them breakfast this morning the least you can do is buy them dinner. Now come on lets go."

"Fine, but your driving."

"I was planning to anyways."said Brooke getting into her car."So I was thinking your right this isn't a party so we or should I say you are only going to need to buy chips and soda at the store and then once they get to your house you can order us some pizza."

"That sounds good. Now that we have the food covered I think you said something about me keeping you guys entertained."

"Yes I did. We could always play the very famous game of "I Never", but that's only if we want to drink and I'm not sure that we should. Where's your mom and Keith gonna be tonight?"

"Well my mom has a date tonight with some guy named Andy. She's only coming home to get ready and Keith decided it would be better if he stayed with Deb. So we have the whole house to ourselves tonight."

"Good, but still maybe we shouldn't. We'll still buy the liquor just in case though. We should also go and rent a couple of movies."

"That sounds good. You just love spending money don't you?"

"Of course. You know me."

An hour and a half later both Lucas and Brooke walked into Lucas' house carrying handfuls of bags.

"You two think you bought enough stuff?" asked Karen as she helped Brooke with her bags."Your not having a party here are you?"

"No mom don't worry. It's just going to be us and Haley and Nathan, we were only supposed to get chips and soda, but Brooke just went a little over board."

"Hey I was just trying to help you out I didn't want for you to be a bad host. That's all."

"Oh in that case thank you Brooke."

"Your welcome Broody."

"So what exactly are you guys gonna do tonight?"

"We're just gonna order pizza and watch a couple of movies that's all mom."

"That sounds like fun, but just a little reminder to the both of you since it looks like you are helping him with this little get together Brooke. I don't want to come home and find my house a mess."

"Don't worry Ms. Roe I'll make sure that Lucas cleans up. I promise."

"Okay well I'm gonna get going. I left my purse at the café and Andy is picking me up there. Have fun you guys just not too much fun. It's good to see you hanging around here again Brooke. Bye."

"Bye Ms. Roe. Have fun."

"Bye mom."

"So now that we are all alone here Brooke what do you want to do?"

"Well let me see you, me, an empty house there are so many possibilities. I think we should..."Brooke started to say as she moved closer to Lucas resting her hand on his chest raising an eye brow. "Finish setting all this stuff up Tutor Girl and Nate will be here soon."Brooke finished saying patting his chest and about to walk away from him when he grabbed her hand pulling her closer to him.

"I kinda had something else in mind."

"Oh yeah like what?"said Brooke leaning in closer to Lucas.

"Like this."said Lucas leaning in to kiss Brooke.

Without thinking Brooke kissed him back placing her hands around his neck pulling him down further."Lucas."Brooke said pulling away from Lucas. "We need to stop this." Lucas started to kiss her neck."Come on seriously stop."

"Okay sorry. I just had to kiss you, but it won't happen again. I promise."

"Good, because I think that we should try just being friends for a while and then we'll see where things go okay?"

"Okay I guess I can wait.''said Lucas seeing Brooke deep in thought."What are you thinking about?"

"I don't know. Do you think that we should call and invite Peyton? I feel like this is wrong for some reason. I haven't even told her we're talking again."

"No, I don't think we should. I don't really want her to come. I'm not trying to be mean, but I just want to spend some time with you without her to get our friendship back and then we can hang out with her."

"Your right we do need this. We can hang with Peyton later. I just don't want to wait too long."

"That's fine we won't. Now how about we finish putting all this stuff up. They'll be here soon."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all the reviews. Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Here are a few things that are coming up:

The rest of the night.

Lucas has a late night visitor.

A huge misunderstanding.


	10. A Misunderstanding

**A/N: **Hey everyone. I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story. I've been busy writing the next few chapters. Ideas kept coming to me and I wanted to write them all down before I forgot them. Anyways here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10**

**A Misunderstanding**

**Karen's House**

Lucas got up off the couch when he heard the doorbell ring.

"It's about time you two showed up. We were beginning to think you stood us up. You know another one of your brilliant plans to get us back together."

"Well hello to you too Brooke, and just so you know that idea never crossed my mind because if it had you'd be right, we wouldn't be here. Besides I don't really need a new plan my last one worked out beautifully. It got my two best friends talking again."said Haley looking from Brooke to Lucas.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say Tutor Girl. I hope you too are hungry we already ordered pizza and it should be here any minute."

"Great. I'm starving. Haley over there never feeds me. The last meal I had was breakfast and that's only because you bought it for me Brooke."

"Ahh, poor Natey is Tutor Girl not being a good wife? Maybe I should give her a few lessons on how to please a man."said Brooke raising an eyebrow to Nathan.

"Hello can you two please stop talking about me like I'm not in the room. I am a very good wife thank you very much. Nathan you know you eat and Brooke I don't need any lessons on how to please a man. Your ideas on how to do that are very different from mine. Besides Tree Hill only needs one Brooke Davis. You please enough men for the both of us. Hell you please enough men for the whole town."said Haley laughing.

"Oh really. Is that what you think? Wow who would have known that this prude also known as Tutor Girl could actually crack a joke. Not me that's for sure."

"Joke? Who said anything about it being a joke?"

"Okay that's enough girls. Stop it."said Lucas deciding it was time to intervene.

"Don't worry Lucas, they are always like this. They're just joking around. If you stick around you'll get used to it like I have."said Nathan reassuring Lucas.

"Yeah Tutor Girl knows I love her."

"Yeah and Brooke knows I know shes cut down in the man pleasing department."

"Thanks Tutor Girl."

"Anytime."

"Whatever you guys say. What do you all want to do while we wait for the pizza to get here? Brooke and I rented a few movies and she even picked up a little alcohol."

"What'd you rent?"both Haley and Nathan said in unison.

"Oh how cute. Our very happily married couple now speak as if they were one. Is this what we have to look forward to?"

"Very funny Brooke. So what'd you rent?"asked Nathan.

"Well Brooke picked the Stepford Wifes and her all time favorite Dirty Dancing and I just picked Dawn of the Dead."

"Brooke you and that damn movie. We always end up having to watch it, but not tonight."

"Sorry Nate, but you know how much I love it."

"I'm with Brooke on this. I wouldn't mind watching it again."

"You would Haley. I want to watch Lucas' movie. I heard it was good."

"That's not why you want to watch it and you know it. You just want me so scared I will want you to hold me."

" That's another good reason to watch the movie."said Nathan grabbing Haley by the waist pulling her down to the floor.

"Was that the reason you decided to rent that movie too Broody? Did you want me in your arms during the movie?"said a joking Brooke.

"Maybe. What if I did? What are you gonna do?"asked Lucas challenging Brooke.

"I'm not gonna do anything it's just not gonna happen. I don't scare easily."

"We'll see."

Ding, Dong.

"Sounds like the pizza's here and since your paying Broody I suggest you get up and get it. We'll just stay her and put in the movie."

Lucas paid for the pizza and brought it back into the living room and sat down next to Brooke on the couch. They decided to eat before watching the movie.

"That was good. Hey Hales are you sure you feed Nathan because he just ate like he's never eaten before?"

"Dude, I was hungry."

"Wow Lucas you and Brooke are so funny tonight. You two are meant for each other and just so you know just because I'm his wife doesn't mean I have to feed him. He's very capable of feeding himself."

"Down Tutor Wife, Lucas was just kidding. Weren't you Broody?''

"Of course she knows that."

"Okay you heard that, now enough talking lets watch that stupid movie."

"It's not stupid Brooke."

"Okay sure whatever you say Nate."

Nathan sat on the floor with Haley's head in his lap while Lucas and Brooke sat on opposite sides of the couch. The movie was forty five minutes in when Lucas turned his head and saw Brooke was now covering her eyes with a pillow.

"Are you okay Brooke?"

Brooke turned to face Lucas."I'm fine just watch the movie."

Lucas chuckled to himself and patted the spot next to him."Come on Brooke. Come sit over here."

Brooke stared at him before agreeing and going to sit next to him."You better not try anything!"

Lucas laughed as he put his arm around her shoulder letting her rest her head against his chest. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before turning back to watch the movie.

Brooke also turned back to watch the movie, but not before she put her arm around Lucas' waist giving him a quick squeeze.

When the movie was over Haley got up to turn off the T.V. When she turned around she saw that Brooke had fallen asleep still holding onto Lucas with his arm still around her.

"Oh look Nathan. Don't they look cute together?"

Nathan turned to see what Haley was cooing about."I guess. You comfy bro?"

"Hell yeah. Who wouldn't be comfortable with Brooke in their arms?"

Brooke began to wake up when she heard Lucas' voice."Is the movie over already?"she asked yawning and looking up at Lucas.

"Yeah it just finished. I was gonna wake you, but you looked too cute asleep. I didn't want to bother you."

"Yeah right Lucas you just didn't want her to get out of your arms. Anyways we're gonna go ahead and leave. It's getting late and Nathan has to meet his mom early in the morning. We'll see you both tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."said both Lucas and Brooke as Haley and Nathan walked out the door.

"It is getting late and I should probably go too."said Brooke getting up off the couch and out of Lucas' arms.

"Do you really have to go?"asked Lucas trying to pull her back onto the couch.

"Yeah I do. The funeral is tomorrow and I don't even know what I'm wearing yet. Wow how shallow did I just sound?"

"You didn't sound shallow at all Brooke. Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Will you go with me tomorrow? I don't want to fall apart in front of everyone and you always seem to make me feel better."

"Of course I'll go with you, but I should really get going."

"Okay I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."said Brooke walking to the door then turning to face Lucas."I had a really great time today Lucas. It was fun."

"So did I, but then again I always have a great time when I'm with you."

"Me too"said Brooke as she leaned forward to lightly kiss Lucas on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing. It was just a little goodnight kiss. Why you didn't like it?"asked Brooke with a sexy grin.

"You know I did Brooke."

"Just checking."

Lucas pulled Brooke toward him resting his arms around her waist. He leaned in to kiss her warm beautiful lips. She threw her arms around his neck pulling him further into her. She then parted her lips to allow Lucas to slip his tongue in. Their tongues both passionately caressed each others.

"I really should go Lucas before we both do something we're not ready for."said Brooke breaking the kiss.

"Your right you better go before I'm not able to stop myself. Goodnight Brooke. I'll see you tomorrow."said Lucas giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Goodnight Broody."and with that Brooke was out the door.

Lucas started to clean when he heard a knock at the door. Hoping it was Brooke changing her mind and wanting to stay he quickly opened the door."Peyton, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry I just stopped by, but I finally whipped up enough courage to come and see you."

"It's late Peyton. Can we do this tomorrow?"

"I know it's late, but I need to do this now. I'm so sorry for everything I said to you the other day. I didn't mean any of it. I just didn't want for you to be hurting over Dan. I hate seeing you sad. I always have and when I thought I could stop your pain I tried. I know I shouldn't have said all those awful and hurtful things. That wasn't me and you know that Luke."

"Yeah I thought I knew that and then yesterday happened and it made me think that maybe I don't really know you after all."

"You do know me Luke. We are probably the only two people in the world that know each other as well as we do. Nobody knows us better. I just wanted you to remember how awful Dan was so you wouldn't care that he died. I figured that everything would come back to you as I said those things and you would remember how you felt back then and realize you didn't really care that he was dead."

"Things don't work like that."

"I know and I am so sorry for everything. I would never intensionally hurt you. You know that right?"

"Yeah I do."

"You don't know how horrible I felt last night when I left and then again today. I don't want for you to be mad at me Luke. I can't stand the fact that you are. If I could I'd take it all back. Every word I said. I mean we barley became friends again and I go and mess it up. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I can. I know you didn't mean what you said. You had good intentions you just went about it the wrong way."

"Thank you Luke this means so much to me. It is going to be so great hanging out with you again."

"Yeah, I know especially since Brooke and I are friends again. We can all hang out together."

"Wait. What? When did that happen?"

"Last night when you left. She came over to see if I was okay since I didn't show up at the café to meet everybody. We talked everything out and decided to be friends again. We pretty much spent the whole day together today. She actually just left. I've missed her so much."

"You have?"asked a disgusted Peyton.

"Yeah I have. I'm hoping that she will give me a second chance. I want to be with her again. I hope your okay with that."

Peyton was heartbroken and didn't know what to say.

"Peyton? Hey, Peyton!?"

"What. Yeah I'm okay. I guess. Do you think she wants to get back together with you because she has to want it too Luke?"

"I don't know, but I think that if you are okay with it then she'll be more willing to at least think about it."

"I guess that makes sense, but you should give her some time. She just forgave you. You don't want to throw to much at her all at once. Why don't you just be her friend for a while and then maybe in a month or two you can tell her how you feel."pleaded Peyton hoping Lucas would agree.

"I don't know maybe your right maybe I should wait. It's just that I don't want to and we've actually been getting along really well."

"I know you don't want to wait, but don't be selfish you need to think about what Brooke wants."

"True."

Brooke pulled up to Lucas' house needing to get her purse that she had left there. She saw Peyton's car also parked in the driveway. Brooke quickly got out of her car and let herself into Lucas' house. She picked up her forgotten purse when she heard voices coming from the kitchen. She walked over to the hallway leading to the kitchen and listened. She could see both Lucas and Peyton from where she stood.

"Well as much fun as it has been being here with you it's late and I should really get going."

"Yeah it is pretty late."

"Thanks for everything Luke. It means everything to me knowing that you want to work things out. I'm sorry for yesterday. I wasn't myself."

"I know you weren't and you know I can never stay mad at you."

Brooke just stood in the hallway not believing what she was hearing. She was so furious.

"I'm glad you can't Luke it makes my life easier. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the funeral."

"Yeah okay, but Brooke's gonna be there too."

"That's fine Luke everything will work out. I promise. Now I'm gonna go again thanks for forgiving me."

"No problem."

Peyton walked up to Lucas and hugged him. He hugged her back. As Peyton let go of Lucas she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, but from where Brooke stood it looked like a kiss on the lips.

"Well, well, don't you two look cozy."

Both Peyton and Lucas pulled apart when they heard Brooke's voice.

"No, no please don't stop on my account. Continue. I just came back to get my purse, but if I would have known I'd get a show when I got here I would have just left it."

"Wait, Brooke this isn't what it looks like."

"Yeah sure Peyton like I'm really gonna believe that."

"Brooke come on she's telling you the truth."

"Right, because there is no way she'd ever lie to me about you. This really is funny. You two don't waste any time do you?"

"Brooke this really isn't what it looks like. Lucas and I had an argument last night and..

"And now you two are making up or should I say making out."said Brooke cutting Peyton off.

"No I was just apologizing for what I did last night."

"Wow and that's how you apologize. Aren't you a lucky one Lucas."

"Come on Brooke, Peyton was just apologizing and she was hugging me goodbye when you walked in. She was just about to leave."

"Actually I didn't just walk in I've been here for a while. I heard both of your heart felt speeches to each other. It kind of made me want to throw up and from where I was standing it looked like more than a hug was going on."

"She gave me a kiss on the cheek that's all."

"Yeah I was just giving him a goodbye kiss."

"First it was a goodbye hug and now it's a goodbye kiss. Which one was it?"

"Both."said Peyton.

"Sure whatever. You know what I really don't care what you two have to say or what you two do. I'm not even mad. I can now see that you two are meant for each other. You always end up together even when you both are seeing other people. I'm happy for you both really I am. Besides it's not like we are together this time Lucas. You both have my blessing, be together. Pull a Nathan and Haley and get married for all I care. I'm out of here. You two stay the hell away from me and this time I mean it."said Brooke as she walked out of the kitchen and out the door leaving Lucas and Peyton who just stared after her not knowing what to think.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you again for all your reviews they really mean a lot to me. Let me know what you think about this chapter. I'll update soon.

**Coming up:**

Brooke tells Nathan and Haley.

The funeral.

Brooke and Haley talk about Nathan.

Nathan and Lucas talk?


	11. The Day After

**Chapter 11**

**The Day After**

**Nathan and Haley's Apartment**

"Hey Haley, where's Nate?"asked Brooke gloomily.

"What! No, hey Tutor Girl or Tutor Wife? Where is the normally chipper, cheery Brooke we all know and love?"asked Haley seeing that Brooke was in no mood for joking around."What's wrong Brooke? What happened?"

"Nothings wrong. I guess it's just this day. Funerals always put me in a crappy mood."

"Come on Brooke you know it's more than Dan's funeral. What's going on?"

Brooke let out a sigh. "It's nothing really, just the fact that Lucas and Peyton are probably back together as we speak."

"What!?"

"Yeah, I caught them making out last night."

"When? We were all there last night?"

"Well after I left I got about half way home when I realized that I left my purse at Lucas' so I went back. I saw Peyton's car out front so I let myself in the house. When I got my purse I heard Peyton's voice. She was talking about working things out with him and he agreed. I guess they were together the other day too. Supposedly they had some argument and she was there apologizing. Lucas said something about not being able to stay mad at her and then I saw her go up to him and kiss him. It was so disgusting."

"Oh my god I can't believe it. Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I saw it with my own two eyes Haley."

"Well for what it's worth and I'm sure it's not much, but one kiss doesn't constitute making out."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. They are still working things out and I gave them my blessing last night. I just don't give a damn anymore. They deserve each other. They really do."

"Come on Brooke, you know it still matters."

"No, really it doesn't, but you know the funny thing is that I actually thought we were the ones working things out. When I left his house last night I was so happy. We had the most amazing goodnight kiss and then I go back and have to see them together. It's sickening."

"So he was making out with the both of you again?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Who was making out with both of who again?'' asked Nathan coming out of the restroom.

"Nobody!"

"It's okay Haley, Nate's my best friend and he'll find out sooner or later. It was Lucas. I saw him kissing Peyton last night."

"I thought he was into you again?"

"Well, obviously not."

"That son of a bitch! I can't believe he did that to you again. I'm gonna beat his ass."

"It's okay Nate. It doesn't matter anymore. HE doesn't matter anymore. Whatever I thought was happening again between us, wasn't. Anyways enough about Lucas. I came over to see if I could go with you two to the funeral. I was supposed to go with Lucas, but obviously that isn't happening."

"Sure you can come with us, well me. Nathan is going with his mom. He doesn't want her to be alone right now."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go ahead and leave. I'm already late. Remember Brooke I'll kick his ass for you all you need to do is ask."

"Thanks your the best. I don't know what I'd do without you."said Brooke going to give him a hug.

"Bye Honey, I'll see you there later."said Haley kissing Nathan goodbye.

"Okay so now that Nate's gone why aren't you going with him and his mom?"

"You know we can't stand each other Brooke."

"Yeah, but this is a family thing."

"And she doesn't consider me family. I don't know Brooke. I just can't stand to be near her for more than five seconds and this might sound crazy, but I think she is using this whole Dan dieing as a way to keep Nathan away from me. She is always calling him over there at all hours of the night and then convincing him it is too late to come back home. I barely got him to go to Luke's yesterday. She called him and said she was lonely and didn't think she should be alone. I just know she is using this to try and break up my marriage."

"Come on Haley, don't you think you are going a little overboard here? She's not that bad."

"That's easy for you to say. She likes you. Your the one she wants with Nathan, not me. She lets it be known that you two would make the perfect couple. What did she say the other day, oh yeah, "I always thought that a Scott should marry a Davis."said Haley in her best Deb impersonation."What did I do to make her hate me this much?"

"I don't know, marry her 17 year old son maybe."said Brooke laughing.

"So what? He's happy right?"

"Right. Well you know that you don't have to worry about me and Nate so lets drop all the Deb talk and get out of here."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Funeral Home**

"Hey Luke I'm glad your already here already. I thought I'd have to be by myself. So have you talked to Brooke yet?"

"No, you?"

"Me neither. I called her a couple of times last night and then again today, but she didn't answer."said Peyton looking down.

"Yeah I'm sure she's still pretty mad at us. She was supposed to come with me today, but that didn't happen."

"I'm so sorry Luke. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you last night."

"This isn't your fault Peyton. It was just a little kiss on the cheek. It meant nothing. Brooke just thinks she saw something that she didn't. Hopefully she'll realize that."

"I hope so. I don't want to lose my best friend again."said Peyton as she held both of Lucas' hands.

"You know, I was kind of hoping that Brooke was wrong or at least exaggerating, but from the looks of this"said Haley motioning between Lucas and Peyton."She was exactly right. How could you two do this to her again?"

"Haley we didn't do anything to her. She walked in on something and got the wrong idea. Peyton just gave me a kiss on the cheek and a hug goodbye."

"Wait. So it was just a kiss on the cheek?"

"Yes, it was just a little kiss on the cheek."

"So then why did she say she saw you two making out?"

"We don't know. We're still trying to figure that out ourselves."said Peyton.

"Okay, so you two aren't together?"

"NO!"shouted Lucas and Peyton.

"Well then I suggest you two tell her that because she thinks you are."

"How can we? She won't even talk to us. Peyton has tried to call and she won't answer."

"Well then go find her and make her listen Luke."

"Where is she?"asked Lucas.

"In the restroom. She saw you two holding hands and said she needed to throw up. I'm sure she's still there."

"I'm gonna go find her. I'll see you two later."

Lucas waits outside the restroom for what seems like forever.

"There you are. I've been waiting out here forever."

"Well nobody asked you to. So leave."

"Come on Brooke, just listen to me."said Lucas grabbing Brooke's arm turning her around to face him."Whatever you think you saw last night wasn't actually what happened. Peyton was about to leave and it was a goodbye kiss that's all. It wasn't even on the lips."

"Whatever you say Lucas. I don't care anymore. I know what I saw and I know what I heard."

"What did you hear?"

"I heard everything Lucas.Peyton said that you two were working things out."

"We are working things out, but only as friends."

"Well then why didn't you say anything about spending time with her the other day?"

"I didn't say anything because Peyton was the one who said all that stuff about me and Dan and I didn't want you to be mad at her because of me."

"Okay so Peyton said all that crap to you that made you mad and then she came over last night to apologize?"asked Brooke finally understanding what was going on.

"Yes that's it. Nothing more."

"And that kiss was really just on the cheek?"

"Yes!"

"Oh wow. I am so embarrassed. I can't believe I was so stupid. I blew up for no reason. I mean it's not like we are even together. You can see whoever you want. I'm sorry Lucas."

"It's cool Brooke. Your not stupid and I know that we're not together anymore, but I would still be jealous if I thought I saw you kissing another guy, especially right after we kissed."

"I guess that's what had me so upset. The fact that you had just kissed me and then were able to go off and kiss her too. Oh god Peyton! I have to apologize to her. I was so horrible to her. Where is she?"

"She was with Haley a minute ago."

"I have to find her."

"You will. So everything is okay with us right?"

"Yeah it is. This was just one stupid misunderstanding that I wish I could take back."

"Good now how about we go find seats and sit down."said Lucas taking Brooke into his arms and kissing her forehead.

"What the hell is going on here! Get away from her!"yelled Nathan pulling Lucas away from Brooke forcefully.

"What the hell is your problem? Don't you ever touch me like that again."said a furious Lucas.

"Why, what are you gonna do? Don't ever come near Brooke again and I won't have to."

"You want me to show you what I'd do."asked Lucas taking a step toward Nathan.

"Sure go ahead. Try it!"said Nathan also taking a step forward.

Brooke steps in between both of them holding Nathan back.

"So what now you think you can choose her friends for her?"

"Yeah when bastards like you start coming around again I do. You have a problem with that?''asked Nathan trying to push pass Brooke to get to Lucas.

Brooke couldn't take it anymore and people had begun to stare."Nathan stop it! Nothing is going on here, we were just talking that's it."

"Not that she or I have to explain ourselves to you, but yeah she's telling you the truth man."

"I don't care about what you think is the truth MAN. Stay the hell away from her. It's sick how you go from her to Peyton. You were with Peyton last night right?So I guess it's Brooke's turn today huh?"

"Shut the hell up Nathan! You don't know what your talking about."

"I know exactly what I'm talking about and so does Brooke."

"Seriously guys stop this. Nate I'm fine. Everything is okay now. Last night was a big mistake he isn't with Peyton again."

"So now you believe him?"

"Yes, he's telling the truth."

"Fine whatever you say. She may forgive you Luke, but that doesn't mean I do. If I were you I'd watch my back. Lets go Brooke, my mom is saving us seats."

"Actually she's sitting with me, right Brooke?"

Brooke who is still standing between both looks from one to the other not saying anything.

"Brooke?"said Nathan holding out his hand for her to take.

"Lucas I'll see you a little later okay? I'm gonna sit with Nathan and Haley."said Brooke taking Nathan's hand.

As they both walk away Nathan turns around and gives Lucas a smirk.

Brooke sat in the first pue with Nathan, Haley, Deb, and Keith while Lucas went to sit in the back with Peyton.

The service started and the Priest spoke."Today is a sad and mournful day.Today is the day we put to rest a very well respected and loved man. Daniel Scott. He served his community well. Always helping out when needed and never complaining.There was never a worthy cause that Daniel wouldn't be there for with a helping hand. Not only was he well known in his community for his charitable acts, but he was also a very respected business man. Also basketball was high on Daniel's list of priorities, but it didn't come before being a good husband and a loving father. Just ask his two sons Lucas and Nathan Scott who loved him dearly and who he loved back."

Brooke turned in her seat to find Lucas who had a look of disbelief plastered on his face. She turned back around and saw that Nathan had a few tears in his eyes. She reached over and held his hand in hers giving it a quick squeeze before turning back to the service.

The Priest went on and on about Dan and the man he supposedly was for a while longer."Dan we know you can hear us. We will all love and miss you forever. You are now in a better place. Before the service is complete I would like to inform you that there will be a gathering at Debra Scott's home. She would love it if you all would attend. It is to celebrate the life of Daniel Scott. Have a happy and safe drive."

When the service was finally over Nathan let out a huge sigh as Haley went to hug him. He cried on her shoulder as she held him tight saying everything would be alright. Brooke excused herself feeling that they needed time to be alone.

Brooke walked up to Lucas and Peyton who were standing by the front door. "Hey you guys. So that service sure was something else huh?"

"Yeah can you believe he had the nerve to say that Dan was a good and loving father? It just goes to show that he didn't know Dan at all."said Lucas.

"I'm sorry Broody. I'm sure that made you uncomfortable having to hear that."

"Yeah me too."said Peyton looking at Lucas. And I'm sorry to you too Brooke. Lucas said you know that last night was nothing. I didn't want for you to think that anything was going on with me and Lucas."

"No, I'm the one who should be saying I'm sorry. I was being stupid and jealous yesterday over nothing. It won't happen again. I promise. I love you Peyt. Nothing is gonna come between us again."said Brooke hugging Peyton.

"Are you two going to Deb's?"asked Brooke as she pulled away from Peyton.

"Well I was, but after what happened here earlier with Nathan I don't think it's a good idea. I think I'll just go home."

"No come on you have to come. I'll talk to Nate and explain everything to him. Everything will be fine. Just come. You too Peyt."

"I'm coming, it's Lucas that you have to try and convince."

"Well Lucas will you come?"asked Brooke.

"Fine I'll go, just for you Brooke,your lucky I like you,but if Nathan flips out on me again don't hold me responsible for what happens."

"I won't, because nothing will happen."

"Do you need a ride? I brought my mom's car. We could talk on the way."

"Um, yeah I think I do need a ...

"Are you ready Brooke?"asked Nathan holding Haley's hand."We're about to leave."

"Yeah, I'm ready, just give me a minute. I'll be right out."

"Bye Haley."said Lucas.

"See you later Luke."said Haley as her and Nathan walked out of the funeral home.

"Well it looks like I don't need a ride after all. I'm gonna go, but I'll see you both there right?"

"Yeah."they both said.

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all your reviews. They mean a lot to me. I hoped you liked this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing the Priests' speech about Dan. It was hilarious. I know none of it was true, but the Priest didn't know Dan, he was told what to say by Deb and Keith. I know that Nathan seems to be getting in the way of Brucas right now, but he is just worried about Brooke. He doesn't want Lucas to have the chance to hurt her again. Anyways enough rambling. Let me know what you think. Read and Review.

**Coming Up:**

Brooke talks to Nathan.

Brucas, Brucas, Brucas!

Brooke finds out a devastating secret!


	12. The Wake

**Chapter 12**

**The Wake**

**Deb's House**

Nathan is sitting down on the couch with his mother talking to a few of Dan's acquaintances, when Brooke walks up.

"Hi everyone, I don't mean to interrupt or anything, but I really need to talk to Nathan. Is that alright?"

"Yes of course sweetie. Everyone this is Brooke Davis."said Deb taking Brooke's hand in hers introducing her to everyone. "She is a very, very good friend of Nathan's. Now you two go ahead. I know we are boring you Nathan. You two go and have some fun and take care of him for me okay Brooke?"

"Will do." said Brooke pulling Nathan up from the couch and dragging him away.

"What's up B."

"Nothing really. I just thought that we should talk before Lucas gets here."

"Great. Is he still coming? You'd think that he'd be smart enough to know when he's not welcome. I mean if what happened earlier wasn't enough of a clue to him not to come than I don't know what is."

"Well seeing how I asked him to come, I think that is enough of an invite to be here."

"Wait. You told him to come? What about what he did to you? Did you somehow forget that you saw him kissing Peyton last night or does that not matter to you anymore? He can now be with Peyton one day and you the next as long as he pays you a little attention your fine with it?"

"I can't believe you just said that Nathan."

"I know. I'm sorry B. I shouldn't have said those things to you, but seriously why would you invite him after everything he did?"

"He didn't do anything to me. I thought I told you this earlier, I was wrong. He wasn't kissing Peyton and he doesn't want to be with her. It was just my mistake. I made up that whole thing in my head because I just assumed that they would hurt me again."

"So now you honestly believe him? You think that just because he said it, that makes it true. They have both lied to you before, what makes you think that they won't do it again?"

"I know that he's not lying to me Nate. Things are different this time. He doesn't want Peyton and he won't lie to me again."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. He has no reason to lie to me this time, we're not even together now."

"Exactly and look how you reacted to this. Just think how bad things would have been if you two were together. That in it's self is reason enough for him to deny it."

"Your right, he has lied to me before and so has she, but he has no need to lie to Haley. I just got through talking to her and she wanted to make sure that I knew that I was wrong about everything."

"Fine, maybe he wasn't kissing her this time, but that doesn't mean he won't hurt you again. I care about you way too much to let you let yourself get hurt again and that's what is gonna happen if you stay friends with this guy."

"You don't know that Nate. You have done your fair share of hurting people, but you've changed. Why is it so hard for you to believe that Lucas can change too?"

"I just don't like the guy okay? You know that better than anyone Brooke."

"So because you don't like him, I can't like him. Is that what your saying?"

"No, that's not it. I just don't want you trying to make me like him. Haley tried and it didn't work and it won't work for you B."

"Good because I'm not trying to do that. I know that you don't like him, but I do and I would appreciate you not making me have to choose between you two again. That felt horrible."

"What are you talking about? I never asked you to choose."

"Yes you did! At the funeral. I was supposed to sit with Lucas, but you held out your hand forcing me to choose. You knew that I would choose you and you used that against me."

"I didn't use you or that situation. At that time I still thought he was with Peyton. I just wanted you as far away from him as possible."

"Okay well now you know that he isn't so you don't have a problem with me being his friend right?''

"It's not like you'd care if I did. You'd still be his friend right?''

"Right."

"You see so why does it matter if I have a problem with it?"

"Because I want my best friends approval. I want to be able to be friends with both of you."

"You can B. I guess I can put up with him for you. I'm not saying that I will like it, but I'll do it for you."

"Good because he just walked in and I'm gonna go over and say hi. I'll see you later okay Nate?"

"Yeah sure whatever. I'll just go and find my wife."

"Okay I'll go find you both later."

"Sure."said Nathan as he went in search for Haley.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Broody, it's about time you showed up. I was beginning to think you stood me up."

"Who me? Never. I could never do that to you. I care too much about you Brooke."

"Good, lets keep it that way. So where's Peyton? Didn't you two come together?"

"No, she said she'd be here. I'm surprised she's not here yet."

"I'm sure she'll show up sooner or later. So what took you so long to get here?"

"Well I wasn't too sure me being here was such a good idea. By the way, where is my wonderful and loving brother?"

"He's around somewhere with Tutor Wife, but it's okay. I talked to him and everything is okay now. He's sorry, he was just looking out for me. You can understand that right?"

"Of course I can. I'd do the same."

"Okay then you aren't gonna hold what happened earlier against him are you?"

"No, but if he ever touches me like that again he'll regret it."

"You know you two are really a lot alike. If you both would just get over yourselves, you could actually be pretty good friends and I don't mean pretend friends for Tutor Girls benefit, but real friends."

"If you say so, but for your information I did try with Nathan, but he was just to much of an ass."

"And your not?"

"No!"

"Look, I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told Nate. I'm not gonna choose between you two. Either we are all friends or we are not friends at all. You got that?"

"I can do that.''

"Good. Now enough of that lets talk about something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know anything."

"Well how about we get out of here. This place is so depressing."

"I can't leave, Lucas. I have to be here for Nate."

"Don't you want to be here for me too?''said Lucas lifting his hand to her face tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Of course I do."said Brooke placing her hand on his which was still on her cheek.

"Then lets go."

"I can't."

"Come on we really need to spend some time together alone.''Lucas whispered into her ear as he placed his hands on her hips."Now come on lets go."Lucas kissed Brooke hard on the lips.

"Whoa, what's going on? What was that for? Wait a second are you drunk? Oh my god you are."

"I am not. I may have had a few drinks, but I'm not drunk. Now come her and give me a kiss."

"Seriously Lucas stop."

"Why don't you want to be with me? Don't you love me? I still love you, always have and always will."

"Lucas don't say that. You are just drunk and don't know what your saying."

"Yes I do!"said Lucas pulling Brooke into a hug.

"Let go Lucas. I really need to get you out of here before your uncle sees you."

"I don't give a damn if he sees me. He's the reason why I'm like this."

"What? You know what it doesn't matter right now. I just need to get you home."

"I can't. My mom is home. I don't want her to see me like this."

"Fine I'll take you back to my house, you can sleep it off there tonight."

"Sounds good to me."

"I thought it would. Now you wait here I'm just gonna go find Haley and let her know I'm leaving."

"Okay just hurry. I can't stand this place."

"I will."said Brooke hesitantly leaving Lucas to go find Haley, hoping that she wasn't with Nathan and she wasn't.

"Hey Tutor Girl, come here I need to talk to you."

"What's up Brooke?"

"I'm gonna go ahead and leave. Will you tell Nate for me?"

"What? No! You tell him. You know he's gonna be pissed at you, your supposed to have dinner with us later. What's going on?"

"Nothing it's just that"Brooke leaned in closer to Haley."Lucas just got here and he's kinda drunk. I really need to get him out of here."

"Luke's drunk. Why? What happened?"

"I don't know, but I don't want Keith or Nate to see him like this. I'm just gonna take him to my house and let him sleep it off there."

"Okay well I'll cover for you with Nathan."

"Thanks, but whatever you do don't tell him Lucas is drunk."

"I won't just get him out of here. I'll call you later."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Brooke went back to get Lucas, but didn't find him where she left him."Where the hell did you go? Damn it!"She started to look all over the house for him. She walked passed the study and found him in there with a bottle of Vodka in his hand."What are you doing Lucas? Put that down. You've already had enough to drink. Lets go."

"Fine whatever you say."said Lucas taking one last long chug of the bottle before putting it down and walking out with Brooke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Babe have you seen Brooke? I've looked everywhere."

"Oh yeah, uh, she kinda had to leave. She told me to tell you bye for her."

"Why'd she have to leave?"

"I don't know. She just said she had to go."

"Did she leave with Lucas?"

Haley looked down not answering Nathan.

"Haley?"

"Okay, yes she left with Lucas. He's not doing to well and she needed to help him with something."

"That's a bunch of bull. He's fine. He just wants her all to himself. That bastard."

"What, and you don't want her all to your self too? You know you don't want her anywhere near him. I mean can you blame him for not wanting to be here after what happened with you two earlier?"

"I guess not. I know I was a jerk earlier and I should probably apologize to him. Not that I want to, but Brooke did say she was wrong about everything."

"Yes she was. So that means you don't have any reason to hate him."

"Trust me I have plenty of reasons, but I guess they're not really important. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Good, now lets go say bye to your mother so we can leave. I'm ready to go home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Brooke's House**

Brooke was finally able to get a drunken Lucas out of her car. It seemed as if he had somehow gotten more drunk since he had first gotten to Deb's. "Come on Lucas we just need to make it up the stairs, then you can lay down on my bed and sleep okay?"

"Okay."

When they finally made it to her bedroom Brooke tried to get Lucas to lay down."Broody you need to lay down."said Brooke as she tried to push him onto her bed.

"No, I don't need to lay down. All I need is you. I want you Brooke."said Lucas now pushing her up against the wall, caressing her cheek and neck."I love you Brooke. Tell me you love me."

"Lucas, I can't" Brooke started to say, but was cut off by Lucas.

"Please don't say that."

"I'm sorry Lucas, but I can't. Please just let go and lay down. You need to sleep."said Brooke now pushing passed him and sitting on her bed.

"Okay your right. I do need to sleep. I'm sorry"said Lucas going over to the bed."Thanks Brooke."

"Your welcome, now go to bed."

"Are you gonna sleep in here too?"

"Of course, this is my room. Now move over Broody you know that's my side."

They both lied down on the bed with Lucas reaching his arm out and wrapping it around Brooke's shoulder, while she rested her head on his chest. In no time Lucas was asleep. Brooke hadn't felt this good in a long time. It wasn't even dark yet, but she felt like she could sleep all night. She looked up at the sleeping figure under her and placed her hand on the side of his face and whispered."I do love you Lucas."before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early the next morning Lucas woke up not remembering where he was and grabbed his head in pain.

"Killer hang over huh? Here take these."said Brooke handing Lucas two aspirin and a glass of water.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"How did I get here?"

" You don't remember anything about last night?"

" Not really."said Lucas grabbing his head again."I remember going to Deb's house to find you and I remember kissing you, but everything after that is a blur. Did we........."

"Oh god no Lucas! Are you crazy?"

"Just making sure."

"You did try though."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm afraid so."

"What else did I do?"

Brooke looked at Lucas debating on whether or not to tell him about his little confession. "You didn't do anything else, but you did say a couple of things."

"What did I say?"

"I think that I'll just keep that to myself. Besides I think that if I were to tell you, you might be a little embarrassed."

"I think your right, maybe I shouldn't know, But I do want to apologize for whatever I did say to you last night. I was drunk. Please don't hold it against me."

"I won't, besides it wasn't all that bad. It was kinda flattering."

"Really, well in that case maybe I do want to know."said Lucas pulling Brooke onto his lap.

"Trust me you don't. So are you going to tell me why you got drunk in the first place. The last time I saw you, you were fine."

"I know, but then something happened and I just couldn't deal with it or at least I didn't want to."

"Did this thing that happened have something to do with your uncle Keith?"

"How did you know that?"

"Well you were upset with him yesterday so I just figured it had to do with him."

"Yeah we sorta had an argument right after you left."

"About what?"asked Brooke when she realized he wasn't going to continue.

"You know the reading of Dan's will is later this evening right? Well Keith told me that I had to be there. Supposedly Dan left me something, but I just don't care. I don't want anything from him."

"I thought you were okay with this whole Dan situation?"

"I am okay. I now see that maybe he did care about me and I hate that he is gone, but that doesn't mean that I want his things now that he's gone."

"It's not that you want his things Lucas. Think of it like this, Dan wants you to have whatever it is he's leaving you. I think you should defiantly go."

"I don't know. I feel like if I go then I'll be out of place. It's like he didn't want anything to do with me when he was alive, so why am I there now?''

"You'll be there because Dan wants you there. Your his son too."

"Will you come with me Brooke?"

"I don't know Lucas, talk about being out of place. I can't go. I have no business being there."

"Yes you do. You'd be with me and I hate to admit this, but your friends with Nathan. Please I could really use the support."

"If you really want me to go, then I guess I could."

"Good and you won't ditch me for Nathan like you did yesterday at the funeral?"

"Lucas I said I was sorry. Nathan needed me and was furious with you and I wanted to keep you two apart."

"What about me? I needed you too."

"Yeah, and I took care of you too. I got your drunk ass safely to bed. My bed, but still it was a bed. I can be there for both of you. Besides it's not like you will be here for long after today."said Brooke looking down.

Lucas gently raised his hand to her chin and slightly lifted it up."Hey it's okay, we'll still be friends. I'll come down to visit and you can go and see me too. Everything will work out you'll see."

"I know, but I'm really gonna miss you. I mean we barely got back to being friends and now you have to leave. I hate this. Why did you have to move in the first place?"asked Brooke wrapping her arms around Lucas' neck.

"You know why I left. Everything was so crazy in my life at that time. You hated me, Peyton hated me, and Haley was spending all her time with Nathan, and then there was my shoulder. My life was one big mess and I needed a way out."

"Yeah, I know Lucas, but everyone's life gets messy at times, but it doesn't mean you have to run away."

"I wasn't running away. I just thought that everyone need their space, me included."

"So your saying that you moved away for everyone else's benefit?"

"Kinda."

"Whatever, just make sure you at least say goodbye this time."said Brooke poking Lucas in the chest.

"What are you talking about? I did say goodbye."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Coming Up:**

**Brooke finds out about Lucas' goodbye.**

**More Brucas**

**What does Peyton have to do with all this?**

Thanks for all the reviews. I hope nobody is disliking the close friendship between Brooke and Nathan. I really love how close they are.I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.Read and Review.


	13. The Goodbye

**Chapter 13**

**The Goodbye**

_**Previously:**_

_"So your saying you moved away for everyone else's benefit?"_

_"Kinda."_

_"Whatever. Just make sure you at least say goodbye this time."said Brooke poking Lucas in the chest._

_"What are you talking about? I did say goodbye."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Brooke's House**

"I know it might not have been the best way to say goodbye, but it still was a goodbye."

"Do you honestly think that hearing it from Tutor Girl was an acceptable goodbye, because I don't. A proper goodbye is telling the other person you are leaving and that is something you just did not do."

"Yes I did. I know that I should have done it in person, but at the time I thought that a letter would do just fine."

"What letter? Lucas what are you talking about?'' asked a very confused Brooke.

"Brooke before I left, I left you a letter explaining everything. You never got it?"

"No, I never knew anything about a letter. What did it say?''

"It said that I was moving to Charleston for a while because it was hard having to see you everyday knowing you hated me. I said I was sorry. I said goodbye and a few other things, but those aren't important."

"I wonder why I never got it."

"I don't know I left it taped to Peyton's door the morning I left."

"Wait, you left it at Peyton's house. Why?"

"I saw your car parked out front so I knew you were there. I left one for Peyton too. There is no way you two could have missed it. Are you sure you never got it?"

"Uh, yeah Lucas I think I'd remember getting a letter from you saying goodbye seeing how I've hated you because I thought you didn't."

"Then I wonder what happened to it."

"Me too."said Brooke remembering that day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback**_

_**Peyton's House**_

_"Hey P. Sawyer. What ya reading?"_

_"What this? Oh, nothing just some junk mail from a clothing store telling me they know I'd love shopping there, so they're sending me a catalog."said Peyton as she quickly shoved the letter and envelope in a shoe box and covered it with the lid."What's up B. Davis?"_

_"Well I know we just spent the whole day together, but I don't want it to end just yet. I've really missed not having you in my life these past couple of months and I want to spend as much time as I can with you. I want things to be the way they used to be with us. So can I sleep over? We can talk all night."_

_"Of course you can Brooke. You know you don't even have to ask. I've missed you too. I hated it when you were mad at me."_

_"I know me too, but it will never happen again. I promise. Well as long as you don't give me a reason to. Just kidding.''_

_"Don't worry Brooke, I will never do anything to hurt you again. I love you."_

_"I love you too Missy Blonde Girl and that will never change. Now enough of all this sappy crap. I'm gonna go and get my bag out of my car."said Brooke walking out the door. She turned back to say something, when she saw Peyton rush to her closet with the shoe box in hand and shoved it in the back. Brooke just shrugged and walked to her car not really caring what was in the box._

_**End of Flashback**_

"That skinny blonde bitch!"yelled Brooke who startled Lucas."Sorry."

"It's okay, but who's a bitch?"

"Peyton's the back stabbing bitch. That's who. I just know it."

"What are you talking about?"asked Lucas not sure where all this was coming from.

"That letter you left, I think Peyton found it and deliberately kept it from me."

"Why do you think she would do that?"

"Because she is a stupid bitch, who is probably still in love with you. That's why."

"Come on Brooke, you know that's not true. What's the real reason you came up with this?"

"Well the day you left, we were getting ready to spend the day together. You know to work on our friendship."Lucas nodded."I asked Peyton to get my bag from her car so I could take a shower and I bet that's when she found your letter. You left it early in the morning right?"

"Yeah."

"Well anyways we spent the whole day together and then I dropped her off, but when I got home I decided I wanted to stay at Peyton's, so I packed a bag and went back. When I got there she was reading something and when she saw me she put it up in a shoe box. She gave me some story about it being junk mail, but when she thought I wasn't around she hid it in her closet. I didn't think anything at the time, but now I know I'm right."

"Brooke, Peyton would never do that."

"Oh yeah? Was your envelope yellow?"

"Yeah."

" So was the one she threw in the shoe box. I can't believe she would do that to me."

"You still don't know for sure if she did it."

"Okay your right. I think I'm just gonna go over there and take a little look in that shoe box. How much do you want to bet it's in there?"

"Look Brooke even if she did do it, and I'm not saying that she did, what makes you think she still has it. She probably would have thrown it away by now."

"No, you don't know Peyt like I do. She never throws things like this away. Do you wanna come?"

"No, I think I'll just stay out of this."

"Fine suit yourself."said Brooke getting up from his lap and heading to her closet to change."If it's in there I'm seriously gonna kick her ass. You can stay here if you want. I'll be back soon."

Lucas, now alone in Brooke's room wondered what he had just started."Well if Peyton did keep my letter from Brooke, then she deserves everything Brooke does to her."said Lucas aloud.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Peyton's House**

Brooke rushed up the stairs after letting herself in the house as she had done so many times before."Peyt it's me. Are you here?"asked Brooke walking into Peyton's room."Peyt? Good, your not here. Now lets see, where did you put that damn box?"Brooke asked herself as she opened the closet door."Ah, ha there you are."Brooke opened the shoe box and found the yellow envelope that was addressed to both her and Peyton. She took out the letters and began to read the one addressed to her as she sat on the bed.

_Dear Brooke,_

_I don't know where to begin, so I'll just start with I'm sorry. I'm sorry I messed up. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I let my stupid infatuation with Peyton ruin what we could have had together. I'm sorry for everything. You don't know how many times I think about you and the way things could have been if I wouldn't have messed up and we were still together. You made me so happy Brooke. I hate that it took me so long to realize it. I hate that I can't hold you or kiss you every time I see you. I hate the way you look at me now. I hate seeing the hate in your eyes when you look at me. I will never forgive myself for what I did to you. You meant more to me then I was willing to admit and it scared the hell out of me. I had all these feelings for you and I didn't know what to do with them. It scared me, so I went for the easy way out. I cheated on you so you would leave me, but after it was done I knew I couldn't hurt you like that, but I also couldn't stay with you so I just broke up with you. I know I never told you this, but I did love you. I still do Brooke. I love you! You were and still are the only person for me. You may not believe anything I say right now, but please believe that because that will never change. No matter where I'm at. I guess what I'm getting at is that I am moving to Charleston. I can't stand to see the hurt in your eyes anymore. I think we all need a little space right now. This way with me gone you and Peyton can really work on your friendship without me as a constant reminder. I will miss you more than anyone. I know you may think that this is a cowards way of dealing with this and you'd be right. I am a coward for not giving us a decent chance when we were together and I'm a coward for not saying all this to you face to face. I just can't bare to see the look on your face if you don't care that I'm leaving, which you probably don't. It would hurt way too much. I just want you to know that I love you and I'll miss you. Please call me if you ever need anything at all or if you just want to talk. I really hope I hear from you. Bye Brooke. I love you._

_Love,_

_Lucas_

By the time Brooke had finished reading the letter she was in tears. She couldn't believe everything Lucas had said. All this time she hated him for leaving without a goodbye and all along he had said goodbye, in the most beautiful words possible. Brooke reached for Peyton's letter and stopped thinking it was wrong to read someone else's letter, but remembered that Peyton had read and kept her letter from her. She quickly snatched up the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Peyton,_

_I know you hate me right now and I don't blame you. You have every right to. I wish you didn't, but you do. I hate how our friendship has gotten and it's all our fault. It got this way because of a stupid mistake we both made. We should have known things would never work out between us. We shouldn't have done that to Brooke. I hate myself for hurting her and I'm sure you do too. I hope that in time we can again be the friends we once were. I know it won't happen right away, especially since I'm moving to Charleston today. I will really miss you Peyton. I wish you the best and I hope you and Brooke can rebuild the strong friendship you two had before me. Bye Peyton. I hope to see you around. Call me if you need anything, you know the number._

_Lucas_

After reading both letters, Brooke now knew why Peyton had decided to hide them from her."Peyton must still love Lucas and was upset at what he had wrote to me. His letter to her was so boring. Ha! That's what the stupid whore gets."said Brooke out loud as she put the letters in her pocket and left Peyton's house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Brooke's House**

"Hey, your still here Broody."said Brooke as she walked into her room.

"Yeah, well I didn't bring a car and I didn't feel like walking. Hangover remember?"

"Well good. I'm glad your still here. It's been a long time since you've hung out here."said Brooke walking toward her bed and sitting on Lucas' lap once again.

"I know, but it feels right, doesn't it?"

"It always feels right when your here Lucas."

"Good, I'm glad you feel that way."said Lucas kissing Brooke.

Brooke was the first one to break the kiss.

"I just read your letter Lucas. It was really sweet. I want you to know that if I would have gotten it, I definitely would have called you. There is no way after reading that letter that I wouldn't have needed to talk to you."

"So I guess Peyton did keep it from you huh?''

"Yep, that good for nothing skinny blonde bitch kept it from me. Did you really mean what you said?"

"I meant every word Cheery. Every single word."

"So you do love me?"asked Brooke now staring into his eyes.

"I always have."said Lucas bringing his hand up to her cheek and caressing it.

Brooke places her hand on top of his."I love you too."

"You do?''asked a very surprised Lucas.

"Yes, I guess I never really stopped, even after everything that happened, I never really stopped. That's why it hurt so much when I thought you left without saying goodbye."

"I know I should have told you in person, but I just couldn't. I'm sorry."

"Shh, no it's okay."said Brooke placing her finger on his lips. "Lets stop talking about the past and work on our future."

"Our future?"

"Yeah, don't you want that?"

"Yes, I do. I just didn't think you wanted the same thing."

"I do. I want you and I want us."

"I want us too. I love you Brooke."said Lucas kissing Brooke hard on the lips.

"I love you too."said Brooke returning Lucas' kiss with one of her own.

Brooke turned from her position on his lap to face him, now straddling his hips. Lucas placed his arms around her lower waist bringing her body closer into his. He kissed her passionately nipping at her lower lip, tracing it with his tongue, begging to be let in. Brooke slowly parted her lips allowing his tongue to enter. He then started to massage his tongue with hers.

Brooke leaned into Lucas gently pushing him down onto her bed. Now on top of him, Brooke kissed him hungrily. She slowly moved her hands that had been wrapped around his neck down his chest, stopping at the hem of his shirt. She pulled his shirt up and off his body, kissing every inch of his bare chest, stopping once again at his mouth.

Lucas rolled over now on top of Brooke kissing her, moving from her lips to her neck. He too pulled off her shirt. Now kissing her chest making Brooke moan in pleasure. Lucas trailed kisses from her chest down to her stomach, waiting for Brooke to protest and when she didn't he continued to kiss her all the way up her body stopping at her lips.

Brooke ran her hands up and down his back, pulling him deeper into her wanting to be as close as possible. Brooke lowered her hands to his waist, moving them to the front of his pants and started to undo the buttons.

Lucas placed his hand on top of hers stopping her."Are you sure?"asked Lucas gazing into Brooke's eyes anticipating her answer.

"I'm positive Lucas. I want this more than anything. Don't you?"

"You don't know how long I've wanted to be here with you like this. I just want you to be sure."

"I am sure Lucas. Now enough talking, kiss me."

Lucas kissed Brooke again slowly moving down her body stopping to undo her pants and gently removed them and threw them on the floor.

Brooke undid Lucas' pants and soon they too were in a pile on the floor. Lucas undid the clasp on her bra discarding it along with her matching red panties. Brooke wrapped her legs around Lucas and soon their bodies were moving in sync. Slowly and lovingly Lucas thrust into Brooke. A low moan escaped her mouth and was soon followed by another, but this time longer and louder. Brooke hadn't felt this much pleasure since the last time they were together. Brooke met every motion with one of her own, holding Lucas as close to her body as he could get.

They spent all morning together, never wanting it to end.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all the reviews. They mean everything to me. I hope you liked this chapter. I thought it was time to have Brooke and Lucas open up to each other. I hope I didn't disappoint you with the love scene. Let me know what you think. Read and Review.

**LuvingLife: **I hope you aren't too disappointed that I put Lucas and Brooke in a love scene already. I know you wanted it to take a little longer. I hope you still enjoy the story.

**Coming Up:**

Brooke and Lucas talk about what just happened.

How does Nathan react when he hears a bit of news?

Nathan says something that makes Brooke mad at him.


	14. What's To Come

**A/N:**I just want to say sorry for the lack of updates. I've been really busy with working extra hours for Christmas, but anyways I will again be updating regularly. Sorry about the wait, now heres the update!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14**

**What's To Come**

**Brooke's House**

Lucas woke up with his arm around Brooke and her head resting on his chest. He tucked a stray strand of hair out of her face and just watched her sleep."You are so beautiful."

"Mmm, so are you."

"I'm beautiful?"said a laughing Lucas.

"You know what I meant Lucas."said Brooke playfully hitting Lucas' chest.

"Ouch, I was just playing around, no need to get physical."

"No need to get physical huh? That's not what you said earlier."

"Your funny you know that?"

"Of course I do."Brooke placed her head back down onto his bare chest."This is nice, waking up in your arms again feels good. I guess I didn't really know how much I missed this."

"I know. I've missed this too. I've missed you."

"Don't worry I've missed you too."

"Have you missed me enough to maybe give us another chance?"

"Lucas we can't

"I thought you said you wanted us to have a future together or was that just a line to get me into bed."asked Lucas laughing.

"Come on Lucas stop messing around, you know I meant every word I said. It's just that now thinking about it, we just can't."

"Why not?"

"Because a lot has happened between us. I love you and I know you love me and I know I talked about us being together, but I just don't know. I think I just got caught up in the moment. Your letter was really beautiful and I wanted to be with you so bad, but maybe we should just leave it at that. Let it be a one time thing."

"I don't want it to be a one time thing Brooke. I want everything you said. Can't we just go back to the way things were?"

"What things are you talking about Lucas? The parts where we were always having sex or the parts where you cheated on me with my best friend?"

"Come on Brooke, I thought we were past all that."

"We are past all that Lucas. I know it was a long time ago and you regret it, but you can't say things like that because the way things were, were horrible for me."

"I know and I'm sorry. I really am. I wish I could take it all back. It's just you have to admit that when we're together it's really great."

"I know it's great Lucas I'm not denying that, but when you factor in other people like Peyton, or now Nate things tend to turn out bad."

"Then lets not let them get to us or ruin things for us."

"How can we not? Nate's my best friend and Peyton, well things with Peyton are about to get ugly in it's self. I can't let what she did go. I just can't."

"I don't expect you to, but that is another reason why we could get back together."

"I'm not gonna be with you just to get back at Peyton for what she did. That's not the kinda person I am Lucas, you know that."

"That's not what I meant. I mean seeing how Peyton did keep the letter from you, now you don't have to feel bad or worry about being with me.You don't really have to care about how she feels."

"I wouldn't feel bad about being with you even if she hadn't kept the letter from me, but she obviously still has feelings for you or else she'd have no reason to do what she did. I don't know if I can trust you two. Knowing Peyton and I do, I wouldn't put it past her to try and get back with you. Who knows we might just end up with a repeat of the 'Screw over Brooke' show with you two doing the screwing."

"That will never happen, you can trust me on that."

"That's just it, I love you and all, but trust is a completely different issue Lucas."

"Brooke you can't live your life like this, always afraid, never taking chances."

"I do take chances!"

"Okay then take one on me,on us."

"I can't."

"Come on Brooke you know you want to."

"Of course I want to Lucas. I want a lot of things. I want to be with you. I want you to never have hurt me. I want to be able to trust you again. I want my best friend back, my real best friend not the one she's become now. The one that keeps things from me and the one I can't trust, but we don't always get what we want now do we?"

"I'm sorry that Peyton keeps hurting you, but don't punish me for that. I won't do that again. I promise."

" I want to believe you I really do, but

"Then do. No buts."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. You've already said you want us to be together."

"I do, but I don't even know why we're talking about this, your leaving Lucas. You no longer live here. You'll probably be gone by this time tomorrow."

"We can make it work. You can come visit me and I can do the same."

"It won't work Lucas, trust me I know."

"We can make it work."

"We can't."

"Fine, I'll move back."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'll do anything for you Brooke."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"Well then that's good because your not asking, I'm offering."

"I don't know, you've already started a new life there Lucas."

"Your my life Brooke. My new life as you put it consisted of me being bored or me sitting at home thinking about you. That's pretty much all I did. I want to be with you. I want to be able to wake up with you in my arms all the time."

"So do I, but

"No buts. It's settled. I'm moving back."

"Are you really sure you want to do this Lucas?"

"As long as I have you I am. So will you give us another chance? Will you give ME another chance?''

"You won't hurt me again will you?"

"I could never hurt you again Brooke. I love you way to much to let that happen. I was stupid enough to lose you once, I'm not about to let that happen again."

"Okay, lets try this again then."said a very apprehensive Brooke, hoping she wasn't making a mistake.

Lucas pulled Brooke back on top of him and began to kiss her.

Ring, Ring

"Damn it, I really hate the phone. It always seems to know when we're about to start something."said Lucas as Brooke slowly got off of him.

"So we were about to start something?"asked Brooke as she reached for the phone to see who it was.

"Well I don't know about you, but I was definitely about to start something."

"I can't believe it!"

"What? Who is it?"

"Oh nobody, just my good for nothing ex best friend Peyton. I can't believe she has the nerve to call here."

"Well Brooke she doesn't know you know about the letter so that's probably why she is still calling you."

"I know, but still."

"Are you going to talk to her?"

"Yeah eventually, but not right now. I want to do that in person."said Brooke turning off her phone.

"Well then come back to bed."said Lucas trying to pull her back to him.

"No, we can't. We need to get dressed. I know you haven't forgotten what today is. We have a very busy day ahead of us and I want to go talk to Nate before we go to Deb's."

"I still don't want to go Brooke, lets just stay here in bed all day."

"As tempting as that sounds Broody we just can't. Now get up we have to go. You never know by the end of the day my new boyfriend could be rich."

"Brooke."said Lucas sternly.

"I'm kidding Lucas, no need to get upset."

"I'm not, just don't joke about that."

"I'm sorry, your right, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay. I know I'm just over reacting."

"Yeah, maybe a little, but seriously you need to get up, your going with me to see Nate."

"Nope, sorry Brooke, I'm not going to Nathan's. I can't stand him."

"Please Lucas, for me?"asked Brooke as she sat on his lap and began to kiss his neck.

"Oh come on Brooke don't do that."

"Please."said Brooke still kissing his neck.

"Fine you win, now come here."said Lucas now kissing her.

"Good because I want you two to at least try and get along. I know I said I wouldn't be like Tutor Girl, but I can't help it. I want you two to get along. Now I know what she must have went through."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, now lets hurry."said Brooke once again getting off of Lucas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nathan and Haley's Apartment**

"Nathan are you ready? I'm starving."

"I'm really sorry I'm taking too long, I just have other important things on my mind. You know more important then you needing to eat."said a ticked off Nathan.

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm just trying to keep your mind off of everything for as long as I can."

"I know. I'm sorry. You've been great through all of this. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you Hales." said Nathan pulling Haley into a hug and kissing her.

"And you'll never have to know because I'm not going anywhere. Your stuck with me forever."

"Good, I want to be. Give me five minutes, I'm almost done. I'm actually pretty hungry myself. You should call Brooke and see if she wants to come. Well that is if she isn't too busy with the wonderful Lucas."

"Come on Nathan, you said you would talk to him."

"I know and I will just not today. I have enough to deal with today, I don't need to add him to it."

"Okay, well I'll call Brooke and ask her."

"Ask me what?"said Brooke letting herself into the apartment.

"We were just talking about you."said Haley."We were wondering if you wanted to have a late lunch with us.We're just going to the café."

"Sure sounds like fun.Can Lucas come with us?"

"NO!" yelled Nathan from the other room.

"Nathan."

"Seriously Brooke no. I don't want him tagging along all the time."

"Okay fine, but I guess I'm not going either."

"Come on Brooke I didn't say I didn't want you to come."

"I know that Nate, but I came here with Lucas. He's just outside parking the car, so if he can't go then neither can I."

"Why did you have to bring him here and why are you spending so much time with him?"

"Nathan stop!"

"Don't call me Nathan, B. You only do that when your mad at me."

"Then don't give me a reason to."

"Come on you guys, that's enough."said Haley joining their conversation."What Nathan meant to say was sure Lucas can come. Right baby?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Good."said Haley kissing her husband on the cheek.

Lucas walked in not hearing what just went on and went straight to Brooke and wrapped his arm around her tiny waist pulling her into him.

"What is this all about?"asked Haley motioning between the two.

"Brooke and I got back together."said Lucas kissing Brooke on her cheek and giving her side a quick squeeze.

Brooke just smiled.

For a brief moment Nathan was happy seeing how happy Brooke looked, but still he couldn't help but be a little furious.

"I knew it would happen sooner or later. This is great. Isn't it Nathan?"asked Haley hoping he wouldn't make a scene.

"Yep, I couldn't have asked for better news."said Nathan sarcastically."Lets go."he grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

"Well he took that better then I thought he would. We should go, but your gonna have to tell me all the details later Brooke, when we're alone."

"Will do Tutor Girl. Now come on Broody lets go we're going to the café with Haley and Nate."said Brooke grabbing Lucas' hand and pulling him out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Karen's Café**

"So what are you two going to do later today?"asked Haley.

"The same thing you two are, I'm sure. We're going to Deb's for the reading of the will."said Brooke.

"Why are you two going?"asked Nathan looking up from his menu.

"Because I was invited or rather told I had to be there. You have a problem with that?"asked Lucas challenging Nathan.

Brooke placed a hand on Lucas' to stop him from making a scene.

"Did I say I had a problem with it? Trust me you'll know when I have a problem with you, you won't even need to ask. I was actually just wondering, I didn't know Dan put you in his will."

"Well now you know he did."

"Good for you. Your finally cashing in on the Scott name."

Lucas jumped up knocking over his chair."I'm out of here."

"Me too."said Brooke also getting up.

"Come on both of you, sit back down."said Haley hoping they would listen.

"No, if Nathan wants to be an ass then fine he can, but Lucas and I don't have to stay here and watch him do it. We're leaving."

"Brooke sit down, you too Lucas. I'm sorry. That was way out of line. I shouldn't have said that. I know you don't want Dan's money anymore then I do."

"Then why'd you say that?"asked a very furious Brooke.

"Because he jumped down my throat all because I asked him a simple question."

"Well I thought you were just being your normal ass of a self."said Lucas sitting back down motioning to Brooke to do the same.

"Well I wasn't. I really didn't know Dan put you in his will, it was a bit of a shock that's all."

"Yeah, to you and me both."

"Okay well now that everyones sorry and staying lets order. I'm starving."said Haley wanting to lighten the mood.

"I'm really sorry Lucas."said Nathan not really meaning it, but figuring he should say so from the ugly looks he was getting from Brooke.

"It's cool Nathan, it's already forgotten."

"Thanks."Nathan wondered if he'd get off this easy with Brooke. Not likely, he thought to himself, figuring he should find out he said."So are you gonna order your usual Brooke?"

Brooke just stared at him not answering. Nathan knew he'd have to do a lot of apologizing to get back in her good graces.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N2:**Again I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thought it was right for Brooke to take Luke's side since Nate was being a real ass. I know this chapter wasn't that eventful, but they will get better. Let me know what you think. Read and Review.

**Coming Up:**

**The reading of the will.**

**An argument.**

**Nathan reveals a secret.**


	15. Unexpected Surprises

**A/N: **I just wanted to say that I am not familiar with readings of wills. So everything in this chapter is completely made up or from what I have seen on t.v. Don't hold it against me if something isn't right. Also, I am not sure exactly how rich the Scott's are, but in this story they are very rich. Also there is a bit of cussing in this chapter, but nothing major.

**A/N2: Luvinglife, **I didn't mean for it to come off as Brooke abandoning Nathan for Lucas. I actually thought that I was writing her as taking Nathan's side in everything (ie.choosing to sit with Nathan when she told Lucas she would sit with him and then riding with Nathan to the wake when Lucas offered to take her) but I will watch what I write because in no way am I gonna have her abandon Nathan when he has been so wonderful to her. I really love how Brooke and Nathan are so close in this story and I won't change that. I'm sorry that you didn't like that part in the chapter, I really value your reviews.Also I did have a great holiday as I hope you did.Thanks!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 15**

**Unexpected Surprises**

**Deb's House**

Nathan and Haley pulled up to Deb's house, followed by Brooke and Lucas."I'll be right back Hales, go ahead and go inside, I need to talk to Brooke."said Nathan as he kissed Haley on the forehead and walked up to Brooke and Lucas."Hey Lucas can I talk to Brooke for a second?"said Nathan looking straight at Brooke.

"Don't ask me, ask her."

"Well Brooke can we talk?"

"I don't think so, come on Lucas lets just go inside."said Brooke taking Lucas' hand and leading him to the door.

"Please Brooke."pleaded Nathan.

"Fine. Lucas go ahead and go inside, I'll be there in a sec."said Brooke letting go of his hand and turning back to Nathan."Hurry up Nathan you have five minutes. What do you have to say?"

"I'm sorry Brooke, I don't really know what it is that I'm apologizing for, but whatever I did, I'm sorry."

"Your not serious, are you?"

"I am serious Brooke. I don't know what I did to you to make you this mad at me."

"You were being a jack ass to Lucas and..

"Exactly, to Lucas, not you. That had nothing to do with you. I didn't do or say anything to you."said Nathan interrupting her.

"Lucas and I are together now Nathan, so when you say stupid things like you did, I'm gonna side with him. I just can't believe you said those things Nate."

"Hey I said I was sorry. What more do you want? I mean come on Brooke, Lucas isn't even mad at me anymore."

"That's because Lucas doesn't care about what you say, but I do. You were a real jack ass today and you know it."said Brooke glaring at Nathan.

"You don't see it, do you?"

"See what?"

"What he's doing. He is already your whole life again Brooke. Your mad at me for something that had nothing to do with you. When you two were together before everything was about him. I know we weren't that close back then, but hell I could still see that. And now he's only been back for what? A couple of days and your already back with him, and fighting with me. We haven't ever fought like this, but the second he gets back just look at us. It's always been about Lucas and I guess it always will be."said Nathan walking away.

"Oh no you don't! You don't get to say everything you want and then just walk away. It's my turn to talk and you turn to listen. Everything you just said is crap and you know it. My whole life does not revolve around Lucas and it never has. I love him and it doesn't matter that he's only been back for a couple of days. All that stuff you said about the second he gets here we start to fight is also crap. I've taken your side and chosen you since he's been here. I love you Nate, but you can be a real ass sometimes. What you said to Lucas earlier and what you just said to me is real shitty. You know that Dan and growing up poor have always been sore subjects for him, but you didn't care and your right it may not have had anything to do with me, but when you use something like that to hurt someone, it's just wrong Nate."

"I know that Brooke and I said I was sorry. I know I shouldn't have said that to him. I don't even know why I did. I don't even really hate him. I guess in a way I'm a little jealous."said Nathan with the last part barley above a whisper.

"What?"

"Yeah, it's just that we've gotten really close Brooke, we've actually become best friends. Can you believe that, Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott best friends. Now with Lucas back it's like your spending all your time with him and then theres him and Haley. To her he's an angel and can do no wrong. He's your boyfriend and her best friend"

"Come on Nate, you know that's not true. Lucas has done plenty wrong and Haley knows it. You have no reason to be jealous of him. She loves Lucas, but she loves you more. As for me, well you were there for me when I really needed you and you didn't have to be. I also consider you my best friend and even though I'm mad at you right now there is no way I am giving you up. You know the funny thing is that everything you just said you were jealous of Lucas for he's said about you in one way or another. Your my best friend and Haley's husband. Your no longer the jerk you used to be, even though you still have your jerky moments. You two are so much alike it's not even funny."

"Really?"

"Yeah, hopefully you two aren't too stubborn to find out for yourselves. Now enough of all this apologizing, you know I can't stay mad at you. Lets go in and see what Daddy Dearest has left his two sons."said Brooke pulling Nathan into the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Lucas, thanks for coming. I'm really glad you made it. You made the right choice."said Kieth.

"Don't thank me, thank Brooke. She's the one that convinced me to come."

"Good for her I'll thank her the next time I see her."

"You won't have to wait long, she's here. She's outside talking to Nathan."

"Okay I'll thank her when she comes in. So how's your mother and that new boyfriend of hers? He's what about your age right?"

"He's older and you know that and they're great. She's really happy."

"Good it's about time she's happy. We all know I couldn't do that."

Nathan and Brooke walk up to them.

"Nathan, Brooke, it's good to see you two. So Brooke, Lucas tells me your the reason he's here right now. Thank you for what ever you did to get him here. God knows I tried my best and it just wasn't good enough."

"You don't need to thank me, he already knew it was the right thing to do. He just needed a little push."

"She's really good at convincing me to do things. Right Brooke?"asked Lucas hugging her from behind.

"I don't even want to hear what your response is Brooke. I'm gonna go find my wife before this thing starts. See you guys later."said Nathan leaving.

"I should go and make sure Deb is alright. She really needs someone right now and I'm glad I'm here to help."

"Sure go ahead uncle Keith, I'll take care of Lucas."

"Should I be worried?"

"Of course not. We'll behave ourselves, won't we Broody?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Okay see you kids in a bit."

"So you and Nathan made up?"asked Lucas.

"Yeah we did. I was just over reacting that's all. I can't stay mad at him. He's the only best friend I have right now. I hate to say it, but my friendship with Peyton is completely done."

"Are you sure you two can't work this out?"

"Lucas I can't trust her and I doubt I ever will again."

"I'm sorry Brooke."

"Don't be, this isn't your fault."

"Yes it is. If I wasn't so irresistible, she wouldn't still be madly in love with me."

"Oh, so now you think your irresistible, huh?"

"Aren't I?"

"Maybe a little."said Brooke giving Lucas a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey you two love birds they're ready to start. They want everyone in the den."said Haley.

Everyone gathered in the den and the lawyer began the reading."Hello everyone, as most of you are already aware I'm Mr. Cooper, Dan Scott's attorney. We are all here today for the reading of Dan's will. I am merely her to read to everyone Dan's final wishes. Now with all that said lets begin. I'll start with Dan's wife, Deb Scott. Mrs. Scott your husband is having this house signed over into your name and you may do with it what you please. You also will be given 50 percent of Dan Scott Motors along with an undisclosed amount of money. We will go over that a little later in private. Do you have any questions Mrs. Scott?"

Deb just shook her head not giving him a verbal response.

"Okay, well moving on to Dan's brother Keith Scott, you will immediately become the full owner once again to Keith Scott Body Shop. How about you, do you have any questions?"

"Yes, just one. You said immediately so does that mean I can go over there today?"

"Yes whenever you are ready you are welcomed to go over to your shop."

"Thanks. I've really missed that place."

"Your welcome. Now onto Dan's two sons. I'll start with Nathan Scott, your father has signed over ownership of the house that resides along the beach front to you. Dan has also set up a bank account with the sum of 30 thousand dollars payable to you at the age of 18 as long as you are enrolled in school. If you should choose not to attend collage you will then receive access to the account at the age of 21. Whatever collage you choose to attend will of course be paid for in full. Also at the age of 18 you will receive 25 percent of Dan Scott Motors. Any questions Mr. Scott?"

"No sir, thank you."said Nathan looking down.

"Okay then moving onto Dan's other son Lucas Scott, your father has also set up an account with the sum of 30 thousand dollars payable to you at the age of 18 as long as you are enrolled in school. If you choose not to attend collage you will receive access to the account at the age of 21. Whatever collage you chose to attend will be paid for in full. Lucas Scott you are also to go to the car dealership and pick out any car you want off the lot. Last, but not least at the age of 18 you will receive 25 percent ownership of Dan Scott Motors. Now if there are any more questions..

"Like hell he will. Lucas will not get any part of the dealership. I will personally see to that. He can take the money and the car for all I care, but the dealership stays in the family and he is no part of this family."

Everyone turned around to look at the person who had interrupted Mr. Cooper.

"What is everyone looking at? Lucas knows he has no place in this family and really shouldn't get anything. I will most definitely contest this will."

"Mom, shut the hell up!"shouted Nathan.

"Yes, Deb shut up. You have no right to say that, Lucas is Dan's son too and he is entitled to all this and more."said Brooke standing up to look at Deb.

"It's okay Brooke, I can handle this."said Lucas putting a hand on her shoulder."Deb I don't want any of this stuff.I didn't even want to be here, so if you want it, you can have it."

"Like hell she can. Lucas, Dan apparently wanted you to have everything he left you and you should take it. He wasn't there for you and I guess this is his way of making it up to you."said Nathan.

"I don't want anything from Dan and I never did."

"We know that, but look at it this way, it will help your mom out a lot if she doesn't have to worry about paying for collage. This is the least that Dan can do for you and your mother."

"Nathan, Lucas said he didn't want anything, so leave it alone. The business can now stay in the family."

"Mom he is family, he's my brother and if anyone doesn't have a place in this family, it's you. Your lucky dad left you anything at all."

"Nathan sweetie what are you talking about? Of course he left me something, I'm his wife."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about mom. You two were divorcing. There is no way that he would have stayed married to you or given you anything knowing that you slept with his brother." Everyone gasped."He just didn't have enough time to cut you out of his will."

"You slept with Deb?"asked Lucas.

"Lucas, I.."Keith started to say, but was interrupted by Deb.

"Nathan where did you hear that? It's just not true."

"Don't lie mom, I went to see Dan the night before his heart attack. I had something to tell him and he told me everything. I thought he was lying at first, but he was so disgusted with you. I tried to forget about it so that I could help you after he died because you really seemed to be hurting. He had the divorce papers right in front of him ready to sign. So if you even think about trying to take what was left to Lucas, we will get together and fight for everything that was left to you. Do you hear me?"

"Nathan please stop this nonsense."

"I'm not kidding mom."

"So you slept with Deb after you proposed to my mom?"asked Lucas.

"I'm sorry Luke. It was a mistake."

"Is it still going on? Is that the real reason you didn't want to stay with us? You wanted to be here with HER?''

"No it was a one time thing."

"Sure whatever you say. I'm out of here."said Lucas walking out of the house with Brooke next to him.

"Lucas are you okay?"asked Brooke once they were outside.

"I'm fine. I just can't believe him, while we were in Charleston all he talked about was how it was my moms fault they couldn't be together. He didn't actually come out and say that, but he did imply it and all along he slept with Deb."

"Yeah, that was a shocker. Do you want me to take you home?"

"No, I don't really want to go home right now. Can we just go back to your house?"

"Of course."

The whole ride to Brooke's house was in complete silence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks again for all the reviews. I hope you liked this chapter. Please read and review.

**Coming Up:**

Is Lucas going to keep what Dan left him?

Lucas and Nathan talk and it doesn't end in a fight.

Brooke tells Haley about the letters.


	16. Conversations All Around

Chapter 16

Conversations All Around

Brooke's House

Brooke and Lucas sat in the living room in complete silence."Hey, I know that moments like this are when you like to brood the most, but sitting here doing nothing with it being this quiet is really starting to freak me out. Do you maybe want to talk?"

"What is there to talk about?"

"I don't know, anything is better than just sitting here in silence."

"I happen to love the quietness."

"I know Broody, but your girlfriend here needs something to do."

"My girlfriend, wow that sounds good."

"I know that's why I said it."

"I know this is changing the subject, but are you ever going to talk to Peyton or are you just going to avoid her and hope she takes the hint?"

"Please tell me how us talking about me being your girlfriend ended up with us talking about Peyton. I'd really like to know."

"I don't know, I guess I'm just curious as to what's gonna happen with you two."

"Well don't be. I'll talk to her when I'm ready. So now that we've talked about someone I don't like lets talk about someone you don't like, like Nathan."

"Lets not."

"Come on Broody, you've got to admit he really came through for you today."

"Yeah, I guess."

"What do you mean you guess? He totally chewed Deb out for you today."

"He didn't do that for me. He did it for himself. He just couldn't pretend with his mom anymore and I can't blame him."

"Well no matter why he did it, what he said was true Lucas."

"Which part?"

"All of it. You do deserve everything that Dan left you. You are his son too."

"I already said that I don't want anything. I didn't even want to be there today."

"I know, but you could really use the paid for collage thing, just think your mother wouldn't have to worry anymore about how she is going to pay for your collage education. She could stop working so hard."

"I know that, but..."

"Hey, no buts remember? Anyways with that 30 thousand dollars you could buy your mother something really nice, to say thank you for all she's done for you."

"I'd love to be able to do that."

"And hey, it could also help you move out on you own when you get to collage."

"Your right it could help us move out on our own when we're in collage."

"What's all this we talk?"

"Well I'm planning for us to be living together when we're in collage."

"Wow, I didn't see that coming. Lucas we barely got back together. It's kinda early to be talking about moving in together. We really don't have to think about this right now. We still have a long way to go before collage, besides we might not even be together then."

"Yes we will, we're never breaking up. Your stuck with me."

"Well there's no one else I'd rather be stuck with then you Broody."said Brooke kissing Lucas.

"Good answer."

"So does that mean your actually going to keep everything Dan left you?"

"Yeah, it would really help out me and my mom."

"Good, so I was thinking that talking is highly over rated, lets make out instead."said Brooke pulling Lucas to her and falling back wards on the couch with Lucas now on top of her.

Lucas began to kiss her neck as he caressed her body with his hands. His hands slowly moved under her shirt. Brooke sat up a little and started to take off her shirt, but stopped when she heard the door bell."Broody will you be the wonderful boyfriend I know you are and go and see who's at the door? I don't feel like getting up."

"Sure."said Lucas reluctantly not wanting to stop kissing Brooke. He got up and off of her, but not before giving her one last kiss.

"Hey Luke I hope we're not interrupting anything, but we just wanted to see how you were doing."said Haley as she walked into the house and gave her best friend a hug.

"I'm fine Hales. Brooke is in the living room."

"Who is it ?"asked Brooke as everyone entered the living room."Oh hey Tutor Girl, Natey Boy. What brings you two here?"

"Hey B. Haley was worried about Lucas so we came by to see if he was okay. We just knew he'd be here."

"Oh how cute. Did you hear that Lucas? They were worried about you."

"Yeah, well I'm fine. Now everyone can stop worrying. Brooke and I were actually in the middle of something, so if you two don't mind..."

"Eww, on the couch. What, you two couldn't make it to her room?"interrupted Haley.

"Well, when we have the whole house to ourselves Lucas and I tend not to limit ourselves to just one room. We do it everywhere."

"That was a definite over share Brooke."said Nathan making a disgusted face."As much as I want to leave right now, we actually came over because I wanted to talk to you Lucas."

"Well then why don't you two talk in here and Haley and I will go talk in the kitchen. That's if I can find the kitchen."

"It's the room with the stove and the sink."said a laughing Haley.

"Oh right, I think Lucas and I did it once next to the sink."said Brooke also laughing.

"Your gross Brooke."

"Oh come on quit being such a prude Tutor Girl. Lets go."

"Brooke sure is something else isn't she?"asked Nathan.

"Yeah, she's also very open about everything."said Lucas.

"Yeah a little too open. Did you see Haley's face?''said Nathan laughing.

"It doesn't take much to shock Hales though."

"You got that right."

"So what'd you want to talk to me about?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to apologize for my mother. She was way out of line."

"It's cool. I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but I don't really care what your mother has to say."

"Yeah, me neither. So you are gonna take what Dan left you right? Don't let my mom win. She doesn't deserve it."

"Your right about that and yeah I guess I an gonna keep what Dan left me. I could really use it, but the dealership is all yours. You can have my share. That I honestly don't need or want."

"I don't want it either Lucas. Just keep it. It's yours. We need to keep a hold of our 50 percent so my mom won't be able to make any big changes without our consent."

"I don't really want to, but I'll do it. All you have to do is say you want it and it's yours."

"Thanks."

"No problem. So did they actually sleep together?"

"My mom and Keith? Yeah they did or at least that's what Dan said."

"I just can't believe it. Keith and Deb. That's just gross."

"That's exactly what I thought. So are you gonna tell your mom anything?"

"No, I don't think she needs to know. I think it would only end up hurting her. She's become really good friends with your mom and this would probably put an end to that. Not that I like Deb and all, but my mom does. Besides she's moved on. She's seeing Andy. She doesn't need to be sucked into the Scott family drama again."

"That's true. If anyones lucky it's your mother, she didn't marry my father. I guess it is best if you don't say anything."

"Well since you came to apologize for your mom, I should probably thank you."

"That really isn't necessary, like I said my mom was way out of line."

"Yeah, I agree, but you still didn't have to stand up for me like you did. I really wasn't expecting it."

" To be honest neither was I. I wasn't planning on doing it, but when I heard what my mom was saying something snapped and I had to say something. She had no right to say you weren't part of the family. I know that I've said that exact same thing numerous times, but I'm your little brother, I can say stupid things like that to you. Then when I heard someone else say them to you, even if it was my mother, I felt like I had to some how protect you."

"I don't need protecting Nathan."

"I know that, I still couldn't help it. I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything. I've been a real jackass to you for no reason and today when I said all that stuff to my mom I really felt like I was defending my brother. I know I have no right to ask, but I would really like for us to try and get along. I know we kind of tried in the past for Haley, but I think we should try this time for us."

"And you want to do all this just because of what happened today with your mom?''

"Yes, that and I've already lost Dan, I know we weren't that close, but I still loved him. I don't want anything to happen to me or you without us getting to know each other. I just wasn't ready to admit to myself that I really wanted a brother and if you tell anyone about how much of girl I'm acting like right now I'll be forced to beat your ass."said Nathan laughing.

"You don't have to worry, I don't think anyone would believe me even if I did say something. Your Nathan Scott, The Hard Ass."

"Yeah and lets continue to let everyone think that. So do you want to call a truce? A real one this time."

"This is really unbelievable, but yeah I'd like that."

"Good, thanks bro."

"No problem."

"Brooke's gonna flip when she hears this. She was just telling me how much she wants us to get along."said Nathan

"Yeah, she's been telling me the same thing."

"So you and Brooke are really back together again, huh?"

"Yep."

"How is that gonna work with you living in Charleston?"

"I'm gonna move back down here. I decided to before we went to your moms and now with Keith getting his shop back I'm sure he'll be moving back too."

"You moving back is a good thing, for Brooke that is. So how did Peyton take the news of you two getting back together?"

"She actually doesn't know."

"What? Brooke hasn't told her yet? That doesn't sound like her."

"Well Peyton really isn't high on Brooke's priority list right now. I think their friendship is really over this time."

"Why, not because of you right?"

"Well kinda, but it's a long story and Brooke should be the one to tell you about it."

"Okay well then lets go find her."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitchen

"So do you know what Nate wants to talk to Lucas about?"asked Brooke.

"Not really. He just said that he needed to talk to him and that it couldn't wait. I think he wants to make sure Lucas keeps everything that Dan left him. He really doesn't want his mom to have any of it, which is really strange because two days ago he was spending all his time with her."

"That is a little strange, but she really crossed the line today. I've always liked her, but not anymore. I can't believe she would say all those mean, hurtful things. I really wanted to get up and strangle her."

"You and me both, but at least Nathan put her in her place."

"I know. I was really proud of him for what he did for Lucas especially after what happened earlier at the café."

"My husband can be a real jerk sometimes, but he totally made up for it today."

"I agree and I know this is changing the subject and all, but can you believe Deb and Keith slept together? How gross is that?"

"I know, but I've known about it for a while so I've gotten over the shock of it all."

"Wait a second, you've known about how skanky Deb really is and you didn't tell me. You know how much I love gossip."

"Nathan didn't want anyone to know and then Dan had his heart attack and went into a coma."

"I can't believe Nate didn't tell me. I should probably rethink this whole best friend thing of ours. Oh no that's right I can't, right now he's the only best friend I've got."

"What are you talking about? What about Peyton and me?"

"Come on Tutor Girl your already taken. Your Lucas' best friend and Peyton, well lets just say she's no friend of mine."

"I don't understand, I talked to her earlier and she didn't say you two were fighting."

"That's because she doesn't know yet and trust me it's way more than just fighting. Our friendship is truly over."

"What do you mean she doesn't know? What's going on Brooke?"

"It's a long story."

"Well then I suggest you get started."

"Okay well I never told you this, but one of the reasons why I hated or rather thought I hated Lucas was because I thought he left Tree Hill without telling me goodbye."

"But he left you a letter Brooke."

"I know that now. Wait, you knew he left me a letter? Why didn't you say anything to me about it?"

"Well I was, but then I thought that it might be really personal and that you wanted to keep it to yourself. I figured that if you wanted to talk about it you would bring it up. Then when Lucas asked me to ask you about it I told him no and that you hadn't brought it up so neither was I."

"Oh my god I really wish you would have said something. I just found out about it this morning."

"I can't believe that, but what does any of this have to do with Peyton?"

"Well your not gonna believe it, but Lucas left the letters he wrote for me and Peyton at her house and she deliberately kept them from me. She read and then hid the letter Lucas left me."

"What? No Peyton wouldn't do that."

"Well she did. I went to her house this morning after talking to Lucas about it and found them hidden in the back of her closet."

"But why would she do something like that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, but I think it's because she still likes Lucas and was a little mad about what he had written to me and didn't want me to find out."

"So when are you gonna tell her that you know about the letters?"

"I don't know,but soon. I've just been avoiding her today, not answering her phone calls. I'm really dreading the whole conversation, but I know I have to do it. I just can't ignore what she did and hope she doesn't do anything in the future to hurt me."

"Wow, this really has been an eventful day hasn't it?"

"Yep, a lot has happened today, many lives have been changed. Some for the better, like mine and Lucas'."

"Oh right, I forgot, I want you to tell me everything."

"There's not much to tell. We're just back together."

"Oh come on there has to be some juicy details."

"There are, but those are private."

"You slept with him already, didn't you?"

"Haley! I can't believe you would think that little of me. Oh who am I kidding of course I slept with him already. It was amazing of course, but I won't be filling you in on any of those details."

"Good, I'd prefer you not. So I guess he's moving back now that Keith has his shop back."

"Yeah he's moving back, but he decided that before the whole reading of the will thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he said he really didn't like it over there and that he wanted me and I'm down here."

"I'm really happy for you two. I honestly knew you'd get back together eventually. You two are meant for each other, just like me and Nathan."

"He said he wants to move in together."

"What!?"

"Not right now, but when we go to collage, he wants to live with me."

"Well what did you say?"

"Nothing really, I just said that we barely got back together and that we might not even be together when we go to collage."

"Of course you will be."

"I know, that's what he said."said a very happy Brooke.

"That's what who said?"asked Lucas as he and Nathan joined the girls in the kitchen."

"Oh nothing."said Brooke."So are you two done talking?"

"Yes we are and we've decided on a truce."said Lucas.

"What?"asked both Haley and Brooke.

"We decided that we should try to get along."said Nathan looking at Brooke who was smiling.

"Are you guys really serious?"asked Brooke.

"Of course we are. Why would we lie?" asked Nathan.

"I don't know maybe to be mean, seeing how you both know that's what Haley and I want the most."

Nathan was about to say something when they all heard the front door open.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. Good or bad. Read and Review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming Up:

Who's at the door?

Haley and Peyton talk.

Lucas tells Brooke he's leaving.


	17. The Confrontation

**Chapter 17**

**The Confrontation**

**Brooke's House**

_Previously:_

_"We decided that we should try to get along."said Nathan looking at Brooke who was smiling._

_"Are you guys really serious?"asked Brooke._

_"Of course we are. Why would we lie?"asked Nathan._

_"I don't know maybe to be mean, seeing how you both know that's what Haley and I want the most."_

_Nathan was about to say something when they all heard the front door open._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_"Brooke? I know your home, your cars parked out front. Where are you?"

Brooke looked from Lucas to Haley not knowing what to do and dreading what was about to happen. Things were about to get ugly and now wasn't the time when she wanted to be dealing with this.

"We're in here Peyton."yelled Nathan who in turn got nothing, but death glares shot his way."What it's not like she wouldn't find us all in here eventually."

"There you are Brooke. I've been trying to get a hold of you all day. What's going on? I was starting to get worried."

"Nothings going on. I've just been busy."

"Busy doing what?"

"Stuff."said Brooke flatly.

"Are you mad at me Brooke?"

"Why, should I be?"

"No, of course not."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What's going on here Brooke?"

Brooke left the room with out making eye contact or saying a word.

"Does anyone know what's going on here or why Brooke is acting like this?"asked Peyton.

"I'm sure Brooke will talk to you about this when she's ready."said Haley.

"What's that supposed to mean? Does she think I did something wrong?"

"Oh, I think she knows that you did."said Haley.

"Well, I don't know what she thinks I did, but I'm not gonna wait until she's ready to tell me. That could take a while. I'm going to talk to her now."said Peyton turning to leave the kitchen to go up to Brooke's room, but stopped when she came face to face with her."Good there you are. I was just going to your room to find out what's wrong."

Brooke just stared at Peyton in disbelief."Do these by any chance look familiar to you?"asked Brooke waving the letters from Lucas in front of her.

"We're just gonna leave you girls alone in hereto talk."said Lucas as he and Nathan left the kitchen.

"What...Where did you get those?"

"I went to your house and found them hidden in the back of your closet after Lucas surprised me by telling me that he did say goodbye in a letter left to meat your house. I put two and two together and figured out that you were a big enough bitch to keep it from me."

"Brooke please..."

"What?"inturupted Brooke."Please don't tell me you are going to try and deny doing it because you can't Peyton. I have the proof right here. This proves to me that you are still the same backstabbing slut you were when you messed around with my boyfriend behind my back and here I thought that you were really sorry.What happened to all that stuff you said about never doing anything to hurt me because you loved me so much?"

"I meant every word I said, I do love you, more than anything and I am sorry. If I could I'd take it all back."

"You were never sorry that you did it just sorry you got caught."yelled Brooke."If you were you wouldn't have kept this letter from me. You were the one person I trusted with how I felt about Lucas when he left and you know how hard that was for me with our past involving Lucas, but I did it anyways. You knew how hurt I was that he left without a goodbye, you knew that I hated him for that. Wait a second, now I get it. That's what you wanted all along isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You wanted me to hate him. You wanted him all to yourself when he came home to visit.You didn't want me anywhere near him."

"Brooke your just being paranoid, you know that's not true."

"Stop all the lies. I know it's a hard concept for you, but be honest for once."

"Fine, I did it okay. I'm sorry. I didn't do it because I'm still in love with Lucas and I didn't do it to be spiteful. I did it because I didn't want him to come between us again. He already did that once before and it hurt like hell. I kept the letter because I wanted to keep my best friend. I was worried that what he said would hurt us again."

"That's a load of bull and you know it and I can't believe your standing there telling me it hurt like hell."

"No, that's the truth Brooke. I swear."

"No, it's not. I would believe you and even forgive you if it were, but it's not. You actually read the letters. You opened them and kept them from me. Now if you were so worried that what was written would come between us, then you wouldn't have read them. You would have thrown them away. So that's how I know you didn't do it to keep our friendship, but nice try though. I give you points for creativity."

''Brooke you have to believe me, I don't know why I read those damn letters."

"I'll tell you why. It's because you wanted to know if Lucas still wanted to be with you and when you read your letter and found out he didn't you then had to read mine. You never wanted me to know how Lucas felt. You can say you don't want him, but we all know that you do."

"That's not true I wanted to tell you so many times, I even came close once, but Haley interrupted and I lost my nerve.You can't say that you know I want Lucas because you don't know how I feel. In fact you don't know anything about me anymore."

"What?"

"Yeah, whens the last time we actually hung out or spent any real time together. You have totally been ignoring me. You spend all your time with Haley and your new best friend Nathan, which might I add, Haley you better watch out. I highly doubt the two of them are really just friends. We all know how Brooke is."

Haley just stared at Peyton not saying a word and not believing what she was saying.

"No, I think your mistaken Peyton. That's your department, you know messing around with friends boyfriends or is it just best friends boyfriends you go after? You know I may have done a lot of stupid things, but that isn't one of them and Haley knows that. As for you trying to make me feel guilty it isn't gonna work. I'm glad that I've made friends other than you. So why don't you get you lying backstabbing ass out of my house and don't ever come near me again."

"You think you are so much better than me don't you?"

"What I think is that your losing it. I never once said or thought that, but if you must know what I really think of you, I'll tell you. I think your pathetic for wanting a guy that doesn't want you."

"Oh, I'm pathetic because of that, huh? Have you forgotten that you went after Lucas time after time and he turned you down. Why? Because he didn't want you and then when you finally manipulated your way into his life, he wised up and again decided he didn't want you, he wanted me. So, if I'm pathetic then so are you?"

"Well I must be doing something right because you see, Lucas is moving back here for me, not you, but me. Oh and another piece of great information that I know you will love is that we are back together so you see it is me that he wants not you."

Peyton knew that she shouldn't say what she was about to say, but she couldn't help it. It was like Brooke was telling her all this to be spiteful and petty. It was like she wanted to hurt her so she wanted to hurt her back."You don't honestly think it's gonna work out for you two this time right?"asked Peyton laughing."He cheated on you once before with me, trust me it will happen again. If not with me, then with someone else because face it Brooke your good in bed, but that's pretty much all your good at. Lucas needs someone intellectual that he can have an actual conversation with and that just isn't you. Don't get me wrong, you'll be able to keep him for a while with the sex, but when he's done using you eventually he's gonna want more and don't worry I'll be right there waiting for him."

"Do you hear yourself? You really are pathetic. Saying you'll wait for someones else's boyfriend to come to you. He's had the opportunity to be with you and he chose not to. He doesn't want you."

"Sure he doesn't. All he needs is a little persuading and I think I know just how to do that."

"You stupid bitch. I am this close to going over there and slapping the hell out of you."said Brooke holding up her thumb and pointer finger together."Stay the hell away from him."

"Oh really? Are you sure he wants me to stay away?"

Brooke took a step closer to her, but was stopped by Haley."Both of you stop it before you do something your gonna regret."

Hearing Haley yell both Lucas and Nathan ran into the kitchen."What's going on in here?"asked Lucas.

"Nothing Peyton was just leaving."Brooke turned back to Peyton."Now get out."

"If that's what you want Brooke then fine."said Peyton as she turned an started to walk away.

"Peyton wait, you can't leave with out these."said Brooke shoving the letters into Peyton's hands."I know how much these pieces of paper mean to you, enough to ruin our friendship, so you might as well keep them."

"Your such a bitch Brooke."said Peyton as she threw the letters to the floor.

"Yeah and so are you, now get the hell out of my house!"

Peyton left without another word.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?"asked Nathan."First Lucas tells me your friendship with Peyton is over and then I come in her and see Haley keeping you away from hitting her."

"Well if you must know, Peyton is a backstabbing whore and that's why we're no longer friends."

"I'm gonna need a little more information B."

"Okay, well Nate, Lucas left me a letter when he moved away that I never got it thanks to Peyton. She hid the letter from me all this time. Oh and she also read it."

"Wow!"

"Yeah, wow, and not to mention, now she wants Lucas back."

"What?"asked Lucas shocked by that bit of news.

"She said you only wanted me for the sex and that you would cheat on me again with her, that all you needed was a little persuading and she knows just how to do that."

"Well that's not true Brooke. You've got to believe me. I swear."

"Don't worry Lucas, I know that. I trust you not to do that again. Oh and she's gone really crazy Nate. You won't believe this, but she even had the nerve to tell Haley to watch out for us because we are definitely more than just friends"

"Why is she bringing me into this? I didn't do anything to her."

"And I did? She's just gone crazy."

"Come on Brooke, she's not crazy."said Lucas.

"Don't start taking her side and standing up for her Lucas because if you do you can get the hell out of my house too."

"I'm not taking her side Brooke."

"Good lets keep it that way. I don't want to lose you too."

"Well you won't."

"I should probably go and see if she's okay."said Haley finally joining the conversation.

"What? Why?"asked Brooke.

"Because she's my friend too Brooke and she hasn't done anything to me personally. I'm not gonna stop being her friend just because you are."

"And I'm not asking you to Tutor Girl. I know you two are friends and just because she's being a bitch to me doesn't mean she's being a bitch to you. I'd watch my back though. I mean if she can be like this to someone she called her best friend, just think of what she could do to you."

"Brooke!"

"What, I just want you to be careful that's all."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. Do you want to come with me Nathan?"

"Nope. I think I'm just gonna hang out here. Your coming back though right?"

"Yeah, I'll be back after I make sure she's okay. I know she feels like she's all alone right now."

"Well she did this to herself."said Brooke.

"Bye you guys, I'll be back in a while."said Haley as she left Brooke's house.

"So Peyton really tried to make Haley think that something was going on between us?"

"Yep, she said she doubts that we're just friends because of the way I am. I simply told her that she's the one that makes out with friends boyfriends not me."said Brooke looking at Lucas.

"I'm really sorry about all of that."said Lucas as he went up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her from behind.

"It's okay Broody I've already forgiven you for that just don't let it happen again."

"You have my word."

"Good. I like how the three of us can hang out here like this and you two aren't at each others throats. Don't you guys agree?"

"It's wonderful Brooke. There isn't anything else I'd rather be doing than hanging out with my brother when I know that all he really wants to be doing is making out with his girlfriend who happens to be my best friend."said Nathan looking at Lucas who quickly stopped kissing Brooke's neck.

"Sorry."said Lucas.

"Well I'm having a great time here with my two favorite guys. Now we can all eat lunch together at school tomorrow and everyday after that. It's gonna be great, well minus all the Peyton drama."

"Well Brooke, I'm actually leaving to Charleston tomorrow to get all my things, so I won't be at this wonderful lunch you have planned for all of us. Besides I'm not even enrolled in Tree Hill yet."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. How long are you gonna be gone?"said Brooke pouting.

"Probably just two or three days. I just need to pack up my stuff and sign out of my school over there."

"That's too long."said Brooke hugging Lucas.

"I know, but once I'm back, I'm back for good and then I'm all yours."

"You better be."

"Okay that's enough. I don't want to hear anymore of this. It's sickening."

"Whatever you say Nate. How about we go watch some t.v. until Tutor Girl gets back. Then we can all go get something to eat. I'm starving."

"That sounds like a plan."said Lucas pulling Brooke by the hand out of the kitchen with Nathan following right behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Peyton's House**

Peyton heard a knock at the door and went to answer it."Haley what are you doing here? I figured Brooke would have forbidden you to come see me."

"I tend not to listen to people when they forbid me to do something, which in this case Brooke didn't do. She knows that I'm here and she doesn't have a problem with it. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Things got pretty out of hand earlier."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have said everything I did."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Why did you keep the letters from Brooke? Is it because you didn't like what he wrote to her?"

"I honestly don't know why I kept the letters from her. I really did think that whatever he wrote would come between us again and I was right, it did."

"No, what came between you was the fact that you kept them a secret from her."

"I know and I hate that I did it, but I didn't do it because I want him back."

"Are you sure because after everything you said to her earlier about waiting for Lucas and knowing he'd cheat on her again with you says otherwise."

"I don't know why I said all that crap. I didn't mean it. I guess hearing her keep calling me a bitch and a slut was getting to me and I wanted to hurt her back, but I don't want him back. As much as I can't stand Brooke right now, I'd never do that to her again. I honestly hope they work out this time." Peyton knew that what she just told Haley was a lie. She did still want Lucas back. She loved him. It wasn't fair that he didn't want her now. He wanted her for so long and now that she wanted him he wanted someone else. As much as she wanted Lucas she was done coming between Brooke and Lucas. Brooke was right, he didn't want her. She was truly sorry for what she did to Brooke. If she could she'd take it all back, she'd give Brooke the letter the day she found the damn thing.

"I hope not. Look I just want to let you know that just because you and Brooke aren't friends right now doesn't mean that we have to stop."

"Thanks Haley for not taking sides, even though I know what I did was wrong."

"It's fine Peyton. At least you don't think what you did was right and besides you haven't done anything to me so I see no reason why we shouldn't stay friends."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. Are you sure your okay? You don't look good."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't believe things got so crazy with Brooke and me today. We've been mad at each other before, but we've never said this much hurtful things to each other before. Brooke was really gonna hit me. Things have never gotten this far between us, not even when we cheated on her. I guess our friendship is really over this time and over a guy, how typical."

"Well, I don't think it was over a guy. I think it was more about what you did."

"I know, I know, I was an idiot, but I figured he was gone, what he wrote didn't really matter one way or the other. Then I kept on hearing from Brooke how mad she was and how hurt she was that he left without saying goodbye. I honestly wanted to tell her, but I knew she'd hate me for keeping it from her so I decided never to tell her."

"Well obviously that wasn't a good idea seeing how things are right now."

"I know and I am definitely paying for it now. I just hope that I don't have to lose all of my friends over this stupid mistake. I know that Brooke is going to see to it that that happens."

"Come on Peyton you know she won't do that."

"Haley you don't know her like I do. She is spiteful. She's all about revenge. I hurt her and now she's gonna make me pay for it."

"You know that sounds a lot like the old Brooke and she hasn't been the old Brooke in a while. She's a different person now. I guess you can say she's grown up a lot."

"Well I wouldn't know that, she hardly spends time with me. It's alway Nathan she's with."

"Well they've gotten really close Peyton, you can't blame them for wanting to spend time together. He was there for her when you and Lucas hurt her."

"Don't you get a little jealous of all the time they spend together?"

"No, not really because they usually ask me to hang out with them."

"I guess I'm the one that's jealous. You guys have my best friend."

"Look I can't speak for Lucas because he might side with Brooke in this argument seeing how this did involve him, but Nathan won't stop being your friend over this. I know that much."

"I hope your right."

"I am."said Haley hoping she was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you liked this chapter. I don't know if I want to keep Brooke and Peyton as enemies or what not, I think I will be making her genuinely sorry and time will tell for their friendship. It might not be completely over. It depends on how I feel when I'm writing. Anyways Read and Review.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Coming Up:**

Haley comes back from Peyton's house.

Everyone goes to school(except Lucas).

Brooke and Karen talk.


	18. Charleston

**A/N:** I know that in the show basketball season is over, but in this story it's not. I hope your not too upset that I've changed a few things.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 18**

**Charleston**

**Brooke's House**

Brooke, Lucas and Nathan are all sitting in the living room laughing at something on t.v. when Haley walked in."Well this looks nice, one big happy family staying at home for a quiet evening."

"Hey, there you are Tutor Girl, we were beginning to think you weren't coming back."

"I wasn't gone that long Brooke."

"Yes you were. We were gonna wait for you to come back so we could all go get something to eat, but we just couldn't, well I couldn't. I was starving,sorry. There's still a little pizza left if your hungry. It might be cold though."

"That's okay, I'm not hungry. What were you guys up to?"

"Nothing just sitting her watching t.v and seeing Lucas tease Nathan for wanting us to change it back to soapnet. Supposedly there was a commercial on that shows what's gonna happen all week and he wanted to see it. Did you know he watched soap operas?"

"Yep, All My Children and General Hospital every night at 7 and 9 pm. They're actually pretty good, he got me into them. I was always into Guiding Light myself until they did a recast of my favorite character Michelle Santos."

"Would you listen to that. You two are perfect for each other."said Brooke laughing.

"Will you two stop talking about me like I'm not in the room?"asked Nathan.

"Sorry sweetie."

"Yeah, you better be."said Nathan pulling Haley onto his lap.

"So anyways, not that I care or anything, but how did it go at Peyton's?"

"Come on Brooke you know I'm not gonna tell you what we talked about. It's between me and her, but I will tell you this, she in no way wants Lucas back. She only said she did to piss you off."

"Well it worked. I don't believe her though, I think she does want him back."

"Why would she lie to me Brooke?"

"I don't know. Why would she keep Lucas' letter from me? She does what she does because she feels like it. She always has."

"Well as interesting as this conversation sounds right now, I should really get home."

"No, Broody don't leave yet. We haven't spent any time alone."

"I know, but I'm leaving early in the morning."

"Where are you going?"asked Haley.

"To Charleston to get my stuff, but I'll be back in a couple of days."said Lucas as Brooke wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I don't want you to go."said Brooke.

"I know, but the sooner I leave, the sooner I get back. So I'm gonna go home and get some sleep. I'll come by tomorrow morning before I leave. What time will you be up?''

"That doesn't matter, come whenever you want, just wake me up when you get here."

"Okay, but it's gonna be early."

"That's fine, whatever, just as long as I see you before you go."

"Well I guess we'll be leaving too."said Haley.

"You too?"asked Brooke.

"Yeah we need some alone time too."

"Fine, everyone just desert me, I'll be fine alone."

"We know you will."said Lucas as he kissed her."Bye. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Us too."

"Bye."Brooke went upstairs to get ready for bed. She knew it was early, but she wanted to be ready for Lucas when he got there in the morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nathan and Haley's Apartment**

Nathan and Haley got home and Haley threw herself on the couch with a sigh.

"Babe are you okay? You didn't say a word the whole ride home."

"I'm fine, I was just thinking that's all."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Peyton."

"Peyton?"

"Yeah, I'm worried about her."

"Why? Like Brooke said she did this to herself."

"Nathan she didn't want for all this to happen. She made a mistake. You know what those are right?"asked Haley looking at Nathan."She's afraid this stupid mistake is gonna cost her all her friends, seeing how she already lost Brooke."

"Good, she deserved to lose her. What she did to her was wrong."

"I feel the same way. I know it was wrong, but she hasn't done anything directly to us so I told her I wasn't sure about Lucas, but she would still have us."

"No! That's out of the question Haley."

"Why? This is between Brooke and Peyton, not us."

"Well Peyton put us into it when she tried to make you think Brooke and I were messing around behind your back."

"Nathan, you know she didn't mean it when she said that. I know that for a fact, besides I wouldn't have believed her even if she was serious."

"Good because we wouldn't do that to you. We're not into each other like that and we never have been."

"I know that Nathan. You don't have to try and convince me. I just don't want you to make me a liar. I already told Peyton she wouldn't lose us. I really want to keep my word. We all make mistakes."

"Fine, your right about the mistakes part. This is between Brooke and Peyton and it should stay that way, but if she tries to put more ideas in your head all bets are off."

"Agreed."

"Okay well now how about we get started on that alone time in the bedroom."Nathan picked up Haley and carried her into their bedroom and shut the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Brooke's House**

Lucas got up early in the morning beating even the sunrise and headed to Brooke's after saying bye to his mother. He was surprised to see a light on in her room. He knocked on the door and she answered quickly, pulling him into her room and kissed him hard. When they finally pulled apart Lucas was the first one to speak."Good morning to you too. You know I could really get used to a welcome like that."

"I'm just gonna miss you. Do you really have to go?"

"Well Brooke I didn't really bring much clothes back with me and all my stuff is there so I definitely have to go."

"We could buy you all knew stuff."

"Brooke I don't have the money for that."

"I know, but I do. Come on we could have fun shopping for stuff and I'm sure Daddy won't mind. He doesn't even look at the bills anymore he just pays them."

"I'm not gonna let you do that. Are you crazy?"

"Only about you. I just really don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to leave you either, but I'm only gonna be gone a couple of days and I'll call you everyday I'm gone."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay I guess you can leave."

"Good, now walk me out to my new car."

"New car? You went and got the car Dan left you? That's great."

"Well technically it's a truck."

"Whatever, lets go see it."said Brooke hurrying outside."Wow it's gorgeous, I can't wait until I get to drive it."

"Wait a second, your not driving my truck. Have you seen the way you drive Brooke?"

"Well that's kinda impossible isn't it and I drive perfectly well Lucas."

"Sure you do. You know your the worst driver there is Brooke. I mean how many tickets do you have?"

"How do you know how many tickets I have. You haven't even been around."

"Well Brooke we used to go out and I know how many tickets you used to get and I doubt that's changed."

"It hasn't, but that's not the point, the point is that I'm your girl friend, who will never let you touch her again and vise versa if you don't let me drive this car."

"Truck."

"Whatever. Do you understand Broody?"

"Yes, very hot, sexy girl friend you can drive my truck as soon as I get back as long as we get to do some of that touching you were talking about."

"Okay sounds like a plan."

"I love making deals with you."

"I know you do."said Brooke leaning in for a kiss.

When they broke apart Lucas had to go."I should get going and you need to finish getting ready for school."

"I know, I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too. I love you Brooke."

Brooke just about melted, she still hadn't gotten used to hearing him say that yet. She had always wanted him to say it and now that it was actually happening she couldn't be more happy."I love you too Broody. Bye."

With that Lucas jumped into his new truck and drove away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tree Hill High**

Brooke actually got to school early. After Lucas left, Brooke finished getting ready rather quickly, so she decided to do something she had never done before, go to school early. Brooke pulled up to her usual parking spot and was surprised that so many people got to school this early. She thought that they had to be insane. Brooke stayed in her car for a while making sure her make up was perfect. Once she was satisfied she got out and headed to the school. She immediately regretted going in when she ran into Peyton."Watch where your going. Your not the only one walking in these halls you know."

"Well I wasn't expecting you to be turning this corner seeing how first period isn't almost over."

"Well Lucas woke me up early this morning so I decided what the hell, might as well come early."

"Well good for you, where's your wonderful boyfriend now? From what you were saying last night, I thought you two were inseparable"

"He went to Charleston to get his things, not that it's any of your business."

"Look Brooke I don't want to fight with you okay? I'm sorry. I know I was out of line yesterday and I shouldn't have said the things I did, but you made me mad. You kept calling me names and I just wanted to hurt you too, so I said that Lucas would cheat on you again. I want you to know that I don't want him back. I never did, so you don't have to worry about me trying to steal him from you."

"I was never worried about that because even if you did he wouldn't go for it. He doesn't want you and as for your little apology you can just save it. I don't want to hear it. You can be as sorry as you want, but it doesn't change a thing you did or said. Oh and I called you a bitch and a slut because that's what you are, now get the hell out of my way."

"You know I tried to apologize to you again and look at you. You don't have to be so insensitive. Maybe I should stop apologizing because you don't deserve it. There's only so much I can do and trust me if we were to ask everyone here who was more of a bitch and a slut, I'm sure you'd be the one to win because everyone who knows you already thinks your a slut."

Brooke started to take a step toward Peyton, but was stopped by Nathan."Hey B. what are you doing here this early?"

Turning from her glare at Peyton she turned to Nathan."Well I was up early with Lucas remember, so I decided to come to school when he left, though I wish I hadn't."said Brooke again looking at Peyton."I need to go to my locker and then get to class, got to shock the teacher as well. I'll see you guys later."with that Brooke walked away.

Haley turned to Peyton."What the hell was that about? I thought you were sorry for everything?"

"I am sorry. I accidentally bumped into Brooke and I tried to apologize to her again, but she practically laughed in my face and some how it ended up in name calling."

"Yeah, we heard that part. Maybe you should try staying away from her for a while."

"Haley's right Peyt. Brooke needs some time to sort all this out."said Nathan patting Peyton on the shoulder.

"Thanks you guys. I'm glad I didn't lose you guys too."

"I told you you wouldn't. Now we're gonna go to our lockers so we'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay, bye Haley and you too Nathan."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke turned the corner near her locker when she saw Karen."Hey Ms. Roe, good morning."

"You too. So Lucas tell me you two are back together. You must be happy about that."

"Yes, I am. I can't stop myself from smiling."

"I can see that."said Karen also smiling."You kids need a little happiness in your lives. Especially you Brooke, you've been through so much. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine Ms. Roe and I'm even better now that Lucas is back and staying."

"I know, he says we have you to thank for his moving back. So thank you for that Brooke."

"You don't have to thank me. I didn't do anything. It was Lucas' idea Ms. Roe."

"Brooke you can call me Karen."

"Okay Karen."

"Well for whatever reason, I'm glad to have him back."

"Yeah, I know, but if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

"It must seem strange seeing me here. Hell it feels strange walking down these halls again, but I'm here to enroll Lucas."

"Oh, that's right, he needs to do that to be able to come back."

"Yeah and then I'm going to have to drive down to Charleston to withdrawal him from that school. How exciting is that gonna be, having to drive all the way down there alone. I'm gonna be bored out of my mind....unless....You wouldn't want to come with me would you?"

"What?"

"Yeah we could go and see how the bachelors lived and you would save me from a boring ride alone. I know you have school and all, but you'd only miss two days and we could get you your work."

"When are you leaving?"

"I told Lucas he'd have to wait until Thursday for me to withdrawal him. I can't leave the café until then, we're having some work done. I'm leaving Wednesday afternoon and we'll probably drive back Friday night or Saturday morning depending on how we feel."

"I'd love to go to Charleston with you Ms. R... I mean Karen. Are you sure you want me tagging along?"

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't have asked besides I'd like to get to know you better seeing how your very important to my son."

"Me too."

"So you'll come?"

"Yes, I'd love to."

"Okay, so I'll come by and pick you up after school Wednesday and then we'll leave. Now I just have to ask Deb if she can take care of the café for me while I'm gone."

"Wait, your still talking to her?"

"Why? Is there a reason I shouldn't be?"

"Oh my god, Lucas didn't tell you."

"Tell me what Brooke?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. I shouldn't have opened my big mouth."

"Brooke, tell me what's going on."

Brooke knew that she shouldn't say anything to Karen knowing there had to be a reason Lucas didn't tell her. She didn't want to say anything, but she also didn't want Karen to be upset with her and the tone in Karen's voice told Brooke that she wouldn't be dropping the subject anytime soon. Brooke knew that she had to tell Karen something, now she had to figure out which thing to tell her. The one about Keith sleeping with Deb or the one that Deb was being a bitch to Lucas."Well Karen yesterday when Lucas and I went to the will reading after Mr. Cooper read to everyone what Dan left Lucas, Deb got pretty upset and started screaming about how Lucas didn't deserve anything. She said she was going to contest the will so that the car dealership would stay in the family and Lucas wasn't part of the family."

"She actually said that? That little bitch, pardon my language."Brooke shook her head."Lucas must have felt terrible. I hope the next thing you tell me is that Keith stuck up for him."

"Well I'm sure he would have, but Nathan beat him to it."

"Nathan?"

"Yeah, Nathan was wonderful. You should have seen him. He stood up to Deb and told her she was the one who didn't deserve anything and that Lucas is family, he's his brother."

"Good for Nathan. I'm glad he was there for his brother. I actually left Deb in charge of the café now so I guess I should go and give that good for nothing blonde....I don't even know what she is a piece of my mind. Lucas' enrollment will have to wait until tomorrow. Thanks for telling me this Brooke and I'll call you sometime before we leave. Bye sweetie."

"Bye Karen."

Karen left and Brooke turned to walk toward her locker when she again bumped into someone she'd never seen before.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all the reviews. Read and Review.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Coming Up:**

Who did Brooke bump into?

Brooke needs to talk to Peyton.

Brooke and Karen have another conversation.


	19. The Talk

**Chapter 19**

**The Talk**

**Tree Hill High**

_**Previously:**_

_Karen left and Brooke turned to walk toward her locker when she again bumped into someone she had never seen before._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Oh I am so sorry. I should have been watching where I was going."

"It's okay I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either."said Brooke as she bent down to help pick up the fallen books. When they were both upright Brooke introduced herself."Well since we've already bumped into each other I think we should introduce ourselves. I'm Brooke Davis."

"Hi Brooke, I'm Alison Jennings. So is everyone here this clumsy?"

"No, just us."said Brooke laughing."So your obviously new here otherwise I'd know you. So where are you moving here from?"

"I used to live in Charleston."

"Really? My boyfriend lived there for a while, but he's back now."

"Good for you. I can tell your happy about that, you just started smiling out of nowhere."

"Yeah, just thinking about him makes me smile, but enough about him you look lost. Where were you headed?"

"Well I was looking for my locker so I could unload all these books and then I need to find my first class. Do you think you could help me Brooke?"

"Sure, what's your locker number?"

"It's 1065."

"Well you were going in the right direction. It's a little more over here though. There it is 1065."

"Thanks your the best."

"It's no problem. Now why don't you leave everything here and I'll show you to your first class."

They both start to walk.

"Thanks, it's History. Mr. Kelsner."

"Just a fair warning, that class is really boring. All he does is talk and talk and then he tests you on what he just said. I have him after lunch, but lets just say I hardly make it to that class."

"Well I can't wait. Thanks for the info."

"Just helping out my fellow classmate. Well since your new here, I'm sure you don't have any friends, so why don't you sit with me and my friends at lunch. I can introduce you to a couple of people."

"Really? You wouldn't mind me tagging along?''

"Of course not. I'm sure my friends would love to meet you. Just meet me in front of the cafeteria."The bell rang."Well I should go. Have fun. I'll see you later."Brooke walked off still needing to get to her locker. The second bell rang."Just great. I get to school early, but I still can't seem to make it to make it to class on time."said Brooke out loud. She quickly got what she needed from her locker and headed to class."Hey Tutor Girl."

"Hey. You know I actually thought you'd make it to class on time today. What was I thinking?"said Haley laughing.

"Ha, ha. I would have been here on time, but I met someone and we just started talking."

"Hello, Brooke. You have a boyfriend now, you can't just meet a guy and start talking to him."

"It was a girl Haley and she was lost so I showed her around."

"Oh sorry. So who is this girl?"

"Her name is Alison something. I can't remember, but she seems really nice. I told her she could eat lunch with us today."

"What? Is Brooke Davis, Tree Hills Queen Bitch actually being nice to someone new and it isn't a guy?"

''Hey I resent that. I am not a bitch...anymore. I was nice to you wasn't I?"

"First of all I wasn't new, and second of all come on Brooke you know you weren't. You hated me in the beginning."

"I didn't hate you."

"Well you didn't like me. You tried to keep me and Nathan apart remember?"

"I didn't necessarily want to keep you two apart, I just wanted to keep him and Peyton together so that she would stay away from Lucas. A lot of good that did though, but I apologized for that. I even fixed you two up on your first date. Do you remember that?''

"Yes, and I do have to admit that little excursion you sent us on was a lot of fun."

"You see I always promote love and happiness."

"If you say so Brooke."

"I do."

The rest of the class went by slowly and so did the next class.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Karen's Café**

Karen stormed into her café very angry.

"Is something wrong Karen?"asked Deb.

"I don't know you tell me."

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"Sure you don't Deb. I guess it completely slipped your mind that you harassed my son when he was a guest in your home. How dare you talk to my son like that?"

"Karen I..."started Deb, but was interrupted by Karen.

"I'm not finished. My son has every right to keep what Dan left him. He was his son too. Dan didn't do anything for him while he was alive and if Lucas wants to accept this stuff now that he is gone then he will. I'm not gonna stop him and neither are you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Karen I don't know what you heard, but I didn't say anything to Lucas."

"Don't give me that bull shit Deb. I am in no mood. I know you got upset when you heard that Dan left Lucas 25 percent of the dealership, I know you said you wanted to contest the will, and I know your son told you to shut the hell up. Am I leaving anything out?"

"I know I shouldn't have said what I did, but..."said Deb again being interrupted.

"I don't really care why you said what you did. I'm not a very confrontational person, but when you come after my son the way you did and practically humiliate him in front of a room full of people I get upset. If you even think about coming near my son again I will not be held responsible for what I do to you, now I want you to get your things and get the hell out of my café. You are no longer welcome here."

Deb collected her things and left without another word.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tree Hill High**

It was now lunch time. Brooke found Alison waiting for her right where she told her to be."Hey I'm glad your here. After we get our food we'll go outside and I'll introduce you to my best friend and his wife."Brooke added the wife part just to see what she'd say.

"I'm sorry, did you say wife?"

"Yes, he married his girlfriend almost two months ago."

"Is she pregnant?"

Brooke laughed."No, but that's what I asked too when I found out. They're just in love. Crazy I know, but what can you do about it."

"Wow, well good for them, I guess."

"There they are. Hey you guys. This is Alison, the girl I told you about. Alison this is my best friend Nathan and his beautiful wife Tutor Girl. I mean Haley."

"Hi, don't pay attention to Brooke, she's never gotten over that nickname she gave me. I'm a tutor."

"It's nice to meet you both."said Alison.

"So how are you liking it here?"asked Nathan.

"It's great, but not everyone here is as friendly as Brooke has been. It's like just because I don't know where everything is, I'm an idiot."

"Yeah, people can be rude. If you would have moved her last year, Brooke would have been one of those people."said Haley laughing.

"Oh really? Is that true?"asked Alison looking at Brooke.

"I hate to admit it, but yeah. I used to be a bit of a witch."

"But she's done a lot of growing up thanks to me and Nathan."

"Okay enough talking about me, lets get to know our new friend."

The rest of lunch went on with everyone getting to know each other. Everyone went to their classes and soon the end of school was here. Brooke headed to the gym after changing in the locker room for practice. She saw Peyton was the only one in there. She went straight up to her.

"Hey Brooke, I'm sorry for everything that happened this morning. I don't think your a slut or anything, you know that. I was just mad."

"You can stop apologizing Peyton. I didn't come up to you to hear another one."

"Then why did you come up to me?"

"I kinda need a favor."

"What kind of favor Brooke?"

"Well I'm not gonna be here Thursday or Friday, so I need someone to take over practice for me for those two days, plus take care of my squad Friday night at the game. I don't really want to ask you, but you are the next in line if I can't be there so I have to."

"Why won't you be here?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going to Charleston."

"Really? Does Lucas know your just showing up there?"

"I'm not just showing up there. I'm his girlfriend and his mother asked me to go with her."

"She did?''

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?"

"No it's just.."

"Look I really don't want to get into this with you right now. Will you take care of my squad for me or not? If not, I'll just get Theresa. I'm sure she'd be more than happy to do it."

"No, don't do that. You do want the squad still standing when you get back right? I'll do it. It's only for two days anyways."

"Good, thanks."and with that Brooke walked away ready to start practice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two days came and went with Brooke talking to Lucas on the phone and everyone getting to know Alison better, which was a hard task seeing she was a very closed person. Peyton even stopped trying to talk to Brooke every time she saw her. Wednesday was here and Brooke waited for Karen outside of the school.

"Hi Brooke, I'm sorry I'm a little late. I wanted to make sure Kenneth had everything he needed while I was gone."said Karen as Brooke got into her car."Is that all your bringing? Lucas warned me you'd be bringing everything you owned."

"I'll be sure to thank him for that later. I normally do bring more than I need to, but I figured on the way back we'd have a lot of Lucas' things to bring."

"Smart, very smart Brooke. Are you just going to leave your car here the whole time we're gone? I could follow you home so you could leave it there."

"No, it's okay. Nathan is going to borrow my car while I'm gone. He'll take it to his apartment after practice."

"Well that seems like a great plan. You two are quite close aren't you?"

"Yeah, we've become really good friends."

"He seems like a good person now. Nothing like he used to be, when he was harassing my Lucas."

"He has definitely changed for the better."

"I wish I could say the same for his no good mother."

"I take it you didn't leave her in charge of your café?"

"No way in hell. Sorry. No after I left you that morning I went and gave her a piece of my mind. Of course she tried to deny everything and said I must have heard wrong. I simply told her she was no longer welcome in my café anymore."

"Good for you. I'm glad. I can't stand her anymore."

"You and me both. So Lucas seems pretty excited that your coming along."

"Yeah, I'm excited too. I don't think I could have waited until Saturday to see him. I miss him already."

"You two seem to be getting along pretty well."

"Better than ever actually."said Brooke a little uncomfortable with talking about her relationship with Lucas to his mother.

"That's good. Now I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with what I'm about to say and I probably shouldn't even be bringing it up. I know I'm not your mother."Brooke tensed up when she heard that comment dreading what was next."But I am Lucas' so I'm gonna ask anyways. What are you and Lucas doing about sex?"

"I'm sorry, what?"said Brooke barely audible. At that moment she wanted to be anywhere, but in that car with Karen.

"Sex. Are you two having sex already?"

"Umm...no."Brooke couldn't help but lie to Karen.

"Good. I know what being young feels like. All the hormones you kids have. I just want you two to wait."Brooke couldn't believe Karen was talking to her about this."I'm not trying to pry into you or my sons life, but he did tell me about your little scare earlier this year and I don't want a repeat of that. Trust me you don't want to get pregnant and ruin your life."

"Well you don't have to worry about that. It's not gonna happen again. I promised myself I wouldn't let that happen and it won't."

"That's nice to hear, but I still think it's best if you wait."

"We will."

"Now enough about that. I don't want you to think that I asked you to come along just so I could chew you out about the whole sex issue. I really want to get to know you better Brooke. You seem like a wonderful girl who cares a lot about my son."

"I do."

"That's good."

The rest of the ride was a lot less uncomfortable and spent talking as the two women learned a lot about each other. They soon reached Charleston and the apartment Lucas and Keith shared. Lucas greeted them outside. He ran straight up to Brooke and kissed her."I've missed you so much these last couple of days I've been here."

"Times sure have changed. It wasn't long ago Lucas was running up to me to give me a hug after not seeing me for days. Now it's all about the girlfriend."

Lucas let go of Brooke and went up to his mother."Don't worry mom, I missed you too."

"Yeah, yeah, nice to hear, now why don't you get Brooke's bag out of the car."

"Bag? As in one?"

"Yes, just one Broody. Your mom said you warned her that I'd bring a ton of bags. It was nice to make you a liar."

"Broody?"

"It's just a nickname I have for Lucas."

"Well then hurry up and get Brooke's bag Broody so we can all go inside and order something to eat. I'm starving and I'm sure there's nothing edible in that apartment and it would be a waste to buy groceries."said Karen.

"Sounds great mom."

Everybody walked into the apartment.

"Nice apartment Lucas."said Brooke.

"Yeah we liked it."

"You can definitely tell that men lived here."said Karen.

"What's that supposed to mean?"asked Lucas.

"Nothing, just that it could use a womans touch."

"I don't mean to change the subject, but who's gonna sleep where?"asked Brooke.

"Well my mom can have Kieth's room and you can sleep in my room."

"Lucas."

"And I'll sleep on the couch, what did you think I meant mom?"

"Nothing, now show us where the rooms are."

"Fine, your room is right there mom and come on Brooke I'll show you my room."

"You two behave yourselves. I'm just in here."

"We will mom."

"Lucas and Brooke walked into his room."Nice room Broody. Is that a picture of me? Was that always there or did you just put it up hoping it would help you get lucky?"

"No, it was always there. I told you I was always thinking of you."

"Good because there is no way we are doing anything with your mom here."

"Why? Your not afraid of her are you?''

Before Brooke could answer Karen walked in."Well it just so happens a friend of mine owns a restaurant around here. We could go and eat there. I'd like to talk to her."

"I don't feel like going anywhere mom and I'm sure Brooke's tired from the long drive. Why don't you go and then bring us back something when your done."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Of course not. It just looks like you really want to go."

"I do. I'll bring you both something later. I'll only be gone for a little while."

"Okay. Bye mom."

"Bye."

"Man I thought she really wasn't gonna leave. Come here."said Lucas grabbing Brooke and kissing her.

"I really missed you Lucas. I know it's crazy because you were only gone a few days, but I did."

"I missed you too. Now why don't you come here and show me how much you missed me."

"No Lucas. I'm serious, we're not doing anything while we're here with your mom."

"Why not. She'll be gone for at least an hour. That's plenty of time."

"I said no Lucas. Look I just had a very long conversation with your mother about our sex lives."

"What? You talked to her about us?"

"Not by choice. I had to. She kept talking about it. What was I supposed to do? Tell her to stop?"

"Yes!"

"Well I couldn't do that."

"What did she say?"

"She asked if we were having sex yet."

"What did you tell her?"

"What do you think I told her? I said no. I wasn't going to tell her that I slept with you before we even got back together. How would that make me sound?"

"I'm sorry, of course you told her no."

"She told me she doesn't want us to have sex. That we need to wait. She doesn't want us to have another scare like we did before."

"I can't believe my mom asked my girlfriend if she was sleeping with me."

"Well believe it, she did and it was pretty uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry about that."

"I know, but she's not here right now, we could at least make out."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all the reviews. Read and review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Coming Up:**

Alison meets Peyton.

Alison finds out something.

Brooke meets Lucas' Charleston friends.


	20. Introductions

Chapter 20

Introductions

Tree Hill High

Peyton was walking down the hall when she saw Haley and Nathan talking to a girl she had never seen before. She had wavy blonde hair, blue greenish eyes, full pink lips and was about 5'3 (think Christina Point Pleasant). She decided to go up to them and see who this girl was. "Hey Haley, Nathan, what's up?"

"Hey Peyt. Have you met Alison?"

"No I haven't. Hi Alison, I'm Peyton. How you liking life in Tree Hill?"

"Hi Peyton. It's okay. I'm really glad that I made some great friends here. I've moved around to a lot of schools and this is the first school where the people are actually friendly. I don't know what I'd be doing right now if Brooke wouldn't have talked to me and introduced to people."

"You know Brooke?"

"Yeah, she's great."

"She has her moments."

"Excuse me?"asked Alison.

"Never mind."said Peyton.

"Well since you two are now acquainted we're gonna go. We'll see you two at lunch."said Haley leading Nathan away.

"So you said you moved around a lot, where were you before you moved here?"asked Peyton.

"I lived in Charleston. I was there for about a year. That's probably the longest time I've lived anywhere. I made some really great friends there."

"Charleston huh? My friend used to live there. He moved back now, but he lived there for a little over a month."

"Really? What's his name? Maybe I know him."

"Lucas."

"Scott?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Yeah, he's a great guy. Did you say he moved back here?"

"Yep, he decided he needed to be near his girlfriend or so I hear."

"His girlfriend? He has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, actually it's Brooke."

"What? Brooke is going out with Lucas?"

"Afraid so. They supposedly have this undying connection to each other and decided to work things out."

"You don't sound too thrilled."

"You can tell?"

"Well it doesn't seem like your trying to hide it."

"There's a lot of history between the three of us."

"History. What kind of history? I mean if you don't mind me asking."

"It's cool. Well Brooke and I have been best friends since we were little so of course we have history, but it kinda got ugly when she started dating Lucas a while back. Lucas and I sorta had feelings for each other and we acted on them."

"You did? Was he still with Brooke?"

"That's the bad part. So she found out and decided to hate us both. Then a couple of months later she forgave me, but not Lucas and then he moved away."

"So you slept with your best friends boyfriend? That's not good."

"We didn't sleep together. We just messed around for a couple of weeks."

"That's still pretty bad."

"I know and what's even worse is that Lucas was the first guy she actually fell for. For her things were always just about hooking up with random guys."

"So basically she was a slut?"

"Well I wouldn't call her that exactly, but sorta."

"Does Lucas know about her past?"

"Yes he knows all about her and he doesn't care. After they broke up she didn't go back to the way she used to be. She changed."

"Again I hear the hostility in you voice. I thought you said you guys were friends again."

"We were, but a couple of days ago that ended."

"When Lucas got back? Did she choose him over you or something?"

"No, nothing like that. Lets just say I made a stupid mistake."

"Oh, I see you don't want to get into that. I'm sorry, she seems like a really great friend to have."

"She's the best person I know, but when you get on her bad side she can be the worse person to know."

"So is she and Lucas happy?"

"I actually haven't been around them lately so I'm not really sure, but if I had to guess I'd say yes."

"Really."said Alison hoping she was wrong. Knowing it would be harder to get Lucas away from Brooke if he was happy with her. It's too bad Brooke is with Lucas she thought to herself. I really liked Brooke. It's a shame I'm gonna have to do this to her. She knew it wasn't just a coincidence that her and Lucas moved here at the same time. It had to be fate.

"Well we should probably get going or we're gonna be late. See you at lunch?"asked Peyton.

"Definitely. I'm glad we met."

"Me too. See you later."

"Bye Peyton."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charleston

Brooke, Lucas, and Karen woke up early and went to have breakfast. After breakfast he took them to a few places he started to like. Brooke of course wanted to stop at a couple of clothing stores so they did. Soon it was lunch time and they were headed to Lucas' school.

"Wow Broody this is your school? It is so small compared to Tree Hill."

"I guess what they say is true. All schools are not created equal."said Lucas laughing.

"I don't know why your laughing, that wasn't even funny."said Brooke pushing Lucas away from her.

"Okay you two settle down. I don't need you making a scene in the office."said Karen.

"Well I thought it was funny."said Lucas.

"Give it up Lucas it wasn't."said Brooke.

"Hey mom, it's actually lunch time here, do you think you could handle the office alone? I want to show Brooke around and maybe introduce her to some friends of mine."

"Sure, but only if you two behave yourselves."

"We will Karen. We'll see you in a bit."

"Okay, but you two don't be long, I'm sure this won't take long."

"Okay mom, we'll be back."

"So where are you taking me boyfriend? Is there an empty closet anywhere around we could use?"

"I wouldn't know. I didn't have anyone to take into a closet while I was here."

"Good answer."

''But seriously Brooke I want you to meet a couple of my friends."

"I guess that could be interesting too."said Brooke grabbing Lucas' hand."Lead the way handsome."

"Hey Lucas."said a shaggy haired boy as both Lucas and Brooke entered the cafeteria."Glad your back. Who's this?"he raised an eyebrow and smiled at Brooke suggestively.

"This is Brooke and don't even think about it Ben, she's mine."said Lucas grabbing Brooke around the waist."

"I didn't know that I was now your property Lucas."

"She's feisty, Luke. I like, but you sure move fast. She's new right? I've never seen her here before."

"She doesn't go here. She's from Tree Hill. I wanted her to meet you guys."

"Well Luke I'm very impressed with your choice of women."said Ben.

"Actually Lucas didn't choose me, I chose him."said Brooke glaring at him, not at all liking this Ben person.

"Why would you choose a guy like Lucas, when it's obvious that your interested in guys like me."said Ben.

Brooke was about to say something to Ben when Lucas interrupted her seeing she was rather annoyed with his friend."Well anyways Brooke that over there is David and his girlfriend Tracey."Brooke said her hellos."Next to them is Mike and his girlfriend April." April took Brooke's hand and shook it. Brooke instantly liked her."And of course this is Ben."said Lucas finishing the introductions.

"What no girlfriend?"asked Brooke."Why am I not surprised?"

"I've just been looking for the right girl and it's a shame my pal Lucas over here found her before I had the chance to snatch her up."

"Like I'd give you the time of day."said Brooke.

"That's harsh."said Mike.

"But true."said April."Ben hits on anything with breasts and it's getting old."

"Has he ever hit on you two?"asked Brooke to April and Tracey.

"No he knows better. He knows David and Mike would kick his ass."said Tracey.

"Well I guess he's just not afraid of you huh, Broody?''

"I guess not, but then again I'm not very intimidating now am I?."

"Of course you are Lucas."said Brooke. "I'd be scared of you if I didn't love you so much."

"Sure you would."

"So how long are you staying Brooke?"asked April.

"Not long, just until Friday or Saturday. We're just here to take Lucas out of this school. He's moving back home."

"You are?"asked Ben."When were you going to tell us?"

"Right now."said Lucas.

"Well we'll miss you Lucas."said April.

"Yeah, we will."said Tracey.

"Nice knowing you man."said Mike shaking Lucas' hand.

"Hey I'll come back to visit you guys."

"Just don't leave that girlfriend of yours at home when you do."said Ben.

"Yeah, I wish we had more time to get to know you Brooke."said April.

"So do I."said Brooke smiling at April.

"I'll see you guys around, my mom is probably waiting for us. Bye everybody."

"Bye."said everyone.

Lucas and Brooke walked out of the cafeteria hand in hand.

"You have some really nice friends here."said Brooke."All except for Ben. I can't stand that guy. Is he always that obnoxious?"

"He's not that bad once you get to know him."

"He reminds me of the old Nathan, cocky and arrogant, but way more annoying."

"I'm sorry you didn't like him. I have to admit, he was laying it on pretty thick."

"I liked that April girl though. She seemed really nice. Did you ever have a crush on her?"

"No, she's been with Mike since they were little, besides she's not my type."

"Oh yeah."said Brooke as she stopped walking and turned to face him."So what's your type?"

"Well she has to be hot of course. She has to have dark straight hair and look exactly like you. Not to mention have your personality. Your the whole package for me Brooke."

"That was really sweet Lucas. I love you."

"I love you too."said Lucas leaning down to kiss her.

"How sweet. I love you both too, now lets get out of here."said Karen.

Brooke and Lucas pulled apart laughing at Karen.

"So where are we going now?"asked Lucas.

"The apartment. We need to help you finish packing. If we finish tonight we can just leave in the morning."

"Sounds good to me. Did you already enroll me in Tree Hill mom?"

"Yes, I told you I would."

"I know just making sure."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all got to the apartment and started packing, before they knew it it was dark out.

"What time is it Broody?"

"Almost 7, why?"

"I'm starving."

"When aren't you hungry Brooke?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I just meant that your always hungry. That's all."

"Uh, huh, whatever."

"Come on I didn't mean anything by it. Okay? I'm hungry too."

"You better not have meant anything by it."said Brooke now wrapping her arms around Lucas' neck.

"I knew you weren't really mad."said Lucas kissing her.

"Is this all you kids do?"asked Karen walking into Lucas' room.

"Sorry mom, we just stopped packing because we were hungry."

"For each other?"asked Karen.

"He was just apologizing to me for calling me fat."

"I did not call you fat Brooke."

"I know, but it's fun teasing you, but we are hungry though."

"Well I bought to make sandwiches and there is also chips and lemonade in the kitchen. Lucas will you help me?"asked Karen.

"Sure."Lucas followed his mom into the kitchen."What's up mom? I know you didn't really want my help in here."

"You know me too well son. I just wanted to ask you why you didn't think you should tell me about Deb and everything that happened last week."

"Who told you?"

"Brooke, but I practically forced her into it."

"I can't believe she told you."

"She figured it was important enough that you would have told me yourself."

"I know and I'm sorry. I should have told you. I just didn't know how you would take the fact that Keith and Deb slept together."

"What did you just say?"

"What are you talking about? Isn't that what Brooke told you?"

"No, she told me Deb was going to try to contest the will and that she was really ugly to you, but they really slept together? Wow, that's pretty disgusting. Did she forget that he was her husbands brother? I can't believe it. I think I'm just going to go lay down. You kids fix yourselves the sandwiches. We'll be leaving in the morning. Goodnight Lucas. See you in the morning."Karen kissed Lucas and went to bed early.

Lucas walked out of the kitchen to the living room where Brooke was sitting on the couch."What the hell Brooke?"

"What's your problem Lucas?"

"Why did you tell my mom about Deb?"

"Oh that. I'm sorry Lucas, I thought you would have told her."

"Well I didn't."

"I know that now."

"I didn't know what you told her so I ended up telling her that they slept together."

"You did? Oh my god."

"Yeah, you should have just kept your mouth shut Brooke."

Brooke just stared at him."God Lucas I said I was sorry, what more do you want? I just didn't think your mom should leave her café with Deb. Who knows what she would have done to it to get back at you, but your right I should have kept my mouth shut. Don't worry I won't make that mistake twice."said Brooke walking toward the bedroom."I'm going to bed."Brooke slammed the door.

Lucas suddenly felt guilty. He knew he shouldn't have gotten mad at Brooke. She was only looking out for his mom. He went to her door and knocked on it."Hey Brooke, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Go away Lucas I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

"Come on Brooke, just open the door. I want to apologize to you."Brooke opened the door."I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have yelled at you. You didn't mean anything by telling my mom. You were just looking out for her."

"Yes I was, or at least I thought I was."

"I just hate seeing my mom hurting and I accidentally told her the wrong thing. I should have known you wouldn't tell her about Keith and Deb."

"Once I realized you hadn't said anything, I tried not to say anything, but it was too late."

"I know my mom said she practically had to force you to tell her. I'm sorry Brooke, I shouldn't have yelled at you. It won't happen again. I promise."

"It better not or else you'll be finding yourself without a girlfriend yet again."

"So you forgive me?"asked Lucas.

"Yes. Your lucky I love you so much, but next time I won't be so forgiving."

"I understand."

Lucas moved closer to Brooke and kissed her. She kissed him back, gently sliding her tongue in his mouth. The kiss turned heated and soon Lucas was on top of her pushing her down into the bed. He began to kiss her neck letting his hands roam all over her body. Brooke couldn't help it she moaned out loud, loving how great it felt to have Lucas touch her. She was in heaven as Lucas' hands moved all over her. All thoughts of caution forgotten. Only Lucas could make her forget everything and everybody. She forgot that she was still a little mad at him the second he touched her. She forgot that Karen was just down the hall the second he kissed her. Brooke rolled over now on top of Lucas. She slowly took off his shirt and threw it to the floor and began to kiss his bare chest. Lucas loved the way it felt when Brooke kissed his body. It was like her lips were made especially to fit him and his body. No one had ever made him feel this way and he knew no one ever would in the future. They were perfect together and there was no way he'd let this go. Not again. Brooke left a trail of fiery kisses along his chest and up to his mouth, meeting his lips once again with hers. Lucas began to undo her pants when Brooke stopped and jumped off of him.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what Brooke?"said Lucas trying to pull her back to him wanting to finish what they started.

"I thought I heard something. Maybe it's your mom coming."

"Brooke she's probably asleep. I doubt she'll be coming out of her room tonight. Now come her, I need you."

"No Lucas we can't. I told you not while we're here with your mother. She could catch us and then she'd know I lied to her."

"Well then you shouldn't have let thing get this far. You know what you do to me Brooke."

"Sorry Broody, but nothings going to happen tonight, so if I were you I'd take a cold shower."Brooke looked down at the bulge in his pants."It looks like you need one."

"Very funny Brooke."

"Hey I thought it was, now go take your shower. I'm going to make me a sandwich. I'm still hungry."

Lucas took his much needed shower and then they both ate their dinner with Lucas making comments like "See she still hasn't come out we would have been done by now."Brooke went back to her bed room after fighting Lucas off her. They both finally went to bed.

The next morning after coffee all three packed everything they could fit into both trucks. Karen was no longer upset. She was happy with Andy and figured people like Kieth and Deb deserved each other. They finally had everything packed and Brooke kissed Lucas goodbye and started to walk to Karen's truck.

"Oh Brooke sweetie are you riding with me?"

"I didn't want you to be alone and bored."

"No it's okay. I'll be fine, I'm actually not leaving right away. I'm going to stay a while and catch up with my friend that owns that restaurant. Why don't you ride home with Lucas?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, go ahead."

"Okay, well in that case hand over the keys Broody. I want to drive."

"No way Brooke your not driving my truck."

"We had a deal remember."

"Yeah that applied when I was home and we're not in Tree Hill, so not yet."

"Fine you get off on a technicality, but I'm gonna drive this damn thing when we get there or else Lucas Scott won't be getting off on anything else if you know what I mean."said Brooke whispering the last part in his ear.

"Fine Brooke I promise when we get home you can drive my truck."

"I knew you'd see it my way."

"Okay you two have fun. I'll see you both later when I get home. Drive safely Lucas. Do you hear me?"

"Yes mom, don't worry I will. I love you."

"Bye Ms. Roe. See you back in Tree Hill."

"Brooke I told you to call me Karen."

"Oh sorry, bye Karen."

"Bye sweetie."

They all got in the trucks and drove off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all the reviews I love them. Please continue to read and review.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Coming Up:**

The basketball game.

Brooke tells Haley and Alison about her trip.

Lucas sees Alison.


	21. New Friend, Old Friend

**Chapter 21**

**New Friend, Old Friend**

**Brooke's House**

Brooke and Lucas threw themselves down on the couch tired. It took them longer to get back to Tree Hill then they had expected. Brooke made them stop to get something to eat because she was of course hungry. When they finally got to Tree Hill they had to unload all of Lucas' things.

"Uh, Broody you wore me out and not so much in a good way. I think I'm allergic to working."

"Working? Brooke what are you talking about? You hardly helped me at all. I don't know why your acting all tired."

"Hey I helped with the little boxes. I also helped by pushing the boxes from the back of the truck to the front so it would be easier for you."

"Yes and we all know how hard that was."said Lucas sarcastically.

"Those boxes were heavy."

"You are so weak Brooke."

"I know that. So what do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't know, it's Friday we could just go to the game."

"I can't go to the game as a spectator. Are you crazy? I can't go as a cheerleader either?"

"Why not? Your the captain."

"You have to go to the practice before the game or no game and practice is already over. Everyone is probably getting ready by now."

"Well then why can't we just go to the game and watch?"

"Lucas, hello, I'm the captain. How is it gonna look if I'm out in the stands watching the game and not cheering with my squad?"

"Brooke your taking this cheerleading thing way too seriously."

"This cheerleading thing? Is that what you called it? It is more than just a thing to me Lucas. I take cheerleading just as serious as you take basketball. Do you think you taking basketball seriously is ridiculous?"

"Point taken Brooke. I'm sorry I called it a thing. I know how important it is to you, but I still think we should go, that way we can go to the party afterward and know who won."

"Do we ever lose Lucas?"

"Not normally, but then again they don't have me playing tonight so you never know."

"Your not too full of yourself huh?"

"Well you have to be when your Lucas Scott."

Brooke couldn't help but laugh."No you did not just say that. You do know they still have Nathan right? We all know that he's the one that wins the games for us, seeing how he is the best player on the team."

"Oh yeah is that what you think?''said Lucas picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder.

"Lucas, come on put me down. This isn't funny. Your gonna end up dropping me. Where are you taking me?"

"Upstairs to get dressed, we're going to the game."

"Fine, but only because I want to make sure the squad is okay, not because you said so. Lord only knows what Peyton has done to them."

Lucas put Brooke down when they reached her room."Brooke you were only gone for two practices. How much damage could she have caused in that short amount of time?"

"I don't know, but we'll see won't we."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Peyton's House**

Hey Alison, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, I just thought I'd catch you before you left for the game. I still can't believe your a cheerleader. Your like the least cheery person I know."

Peyton laughed."Well your not the first person to say that to me, Lucas said that same exact thing not too long ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but when Brooke and I were younger we always said we'd be cheerleaders together. We were cheerleaders our eighth grade year and all of high school. It started off as something I was pushed into by Brooke, but now I do it because it's fun."

"Now Brooke I can definitely see as a cheerleader."

"You and everybody else. I think that's why they made her captain. She's a natural."

"Wow she's the captain? That's pretty big. Is she gonna be there tonight? I mean she kinda has to right?"

"No, she doesn't have to as long as she finds someone to take over while she's gone. She can't miss two games in a row though. She's still in Charleston with Lucas so I doubt she'll be there. I told her I'd make sure everything went okay tonight."

"Hey Peyton, Alison, what's going on?"asked Haley.

"Nothing I'm just getting ready for the game and Alison is here keeping me company."

"I didn't know you two had gotten this close."

"We've just been hanging out these past two days and Peyton is a great friend."

"Thanks, so are you."said Peyton looking at Alison.

"Oh, so are you going to the game?"

"Who me? No, I don't think so."said Alison.

"You should come, you could see how cheery I can be."said Peyton laughing.

"Yeah, and I can have someone to sit with for a change. Brooke and Peyton sit with the cheerleaders and Nathan and Lucas are in the game so that just leaves me. So will you come?''asked Haley.

"Well since you put it that way, how can I let down a friend."

"Great and Nathan is having the after game party at the beach house so you can go to that with us too."said Haley.

"Sure why not. Is there only going to be a game if they win?"

"No, we have the parties even if we lose, but we're playing Pinkrington tonight and that's a definite win for us."said Peyton.

"Oh."

"Well I should get going."said Haley. I just came to wish you luck Peyton. I know this is your first game without Brooke."

"It's not a big deal Haley. I'm just gonna do what I always do, cheer."

''I know I'm just being silly. Do you need a ride Alison? I'm heading to the game right now."

"Yeah, sure. I walked here so I could use a ride. Are you coming Peyton?"

"No, I'll be there in a while."

"Okay see you later."said Alison.

"Bye Peyt."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Tree Hill High**

Brooke and Lucas walked into the school hand in hand."Brooke go ahead and find us seats, I'll be right back."

"Wait a second."said Brooke pulling Lucas back."You drag me here and now your gonna leave me. Where do you think your going?"

"I'm gonna go say hi to Nathan and then talk to Whitey about putting me back on the team."

"Fine, but hurry up. I'm gonna see if Tutor girl is here yet."

"Okay I'll be right back."

"You better."

Brooke walked into the gym and was happy to see Haley and Alison both there already."Hey you guys."

"Brooke what are you doing here? I thought you guys were staying in Charleston until tomorrow?"

"We were, but we got everything done yesterday so we decided to drive back this morning. Lucas and I have actually been back since early this afternoon."

Alison's heart started to pound when she heard Lucas was here.

"Why didn't you guys call us and let us know?"

"Well Tutor Girl we would have, but we've been kind of busy."

"Gross, never mind. Forget I even asked."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, we were just unpacking Lucas' things."

"You helped him unpack?"asked Haley.

"No, lets just say I supervised."

"Now that sounds more like the Brooke Davis I know."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You will never believe what Karen asked me while we were driving to Charleston."

"What?"

"She wanted to know if Lucas and I were sleeping together."

Alison tuned in to the conversation when she heard what Brooke said."Wait a second, who's Karen?"

"She's Lucas' mom."said Haley

"You went to Charleston with your boyfriends mother?"

"Yeah, it's not a big deal though. We get along really well."

"Enough who's who questions."said Haley."What did you tell her Brooke?"

"What do you think I said? I told her no."

"So you lied to her?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of? You are sleeping with him I know that and you told her no, so where do you get sort of?"

"Fine, I lied to her, just don't tell her that."

"Yes Brooke like I'm really gonna tell Karen your sleeping with her son. Are you crazy?"

"I know that. Man you can't even imagine how uncomfortable I was."

"I bet it was bad. Poor Brookie had to have the sex talk with her boyfriends mother."

"Yeah and it didn't help that Lucas was all over me while we were down there. It was hard having to tell him no sex."

"Where is he by the way?"asked Haley.

"He's in the locker room talking to Nate and Whitey about getting back on the team."

"Lucas doesn't even have to ask. He knows they want him back."

Brooke saw that Alison was looking bored."Oh hey we're sorry Alison, we've probably been boring you to death talking about my boyfriend. Lets talk about something else."

"No its cool. It's actually pretty interesting. In fact I knew a Lucas that lived in Charleston."

"Really? Was his last name Scott?"

"Yeah, Lucas Scott, he has a shaved head, really cute, and piercing blue eyes."

"That's him. How do you know him?"asked Brooke now very curious.

"I went to school with him when we were down there."

"So you knew Mike and April and the other two. I forgot their names. Oh yeah, and Ben."

"Yeah, we were all friends. It was David and Tracey by the way."

"There you go. David and Tracey. Well I'm sure Lucas will be happy to see you. I can't believe all this time we've been talking about him and you knew exactly who we were talking about. That's crazy."said Brooke.

"I know it's weird."said Alison knowing she's known about Lucas and Brooke since Peyton told her.

"You know the game is gonna start soon, where the hell is Peyton? She should have been the first one here. If she messes this up I'm gonna kill her. I'll be back."said Brooke as she got up and headed to the gym floor."What the hell is going on here. All of you stop your flirting and get your asses back here and start stretching."

"Brooke, we didn't know you were gonna be here."said Theresa.

"Obviously, otherwise you wouldn't be slacking off. Now get to it if you don't want a seven a.m practice tomorrow. I need to go find your lousy captain for tonight. Now when I get back you guys better still be stretching or else."

Brooke found Peyton in the locker room."Hey you do remember your the captain for tonight right?"

"Hey Brooke what are you doing here?"

"Don't you hey Brooke me, get your ass out there. You should have had the girls stretching a half hour ago."

"I'm sorry I just assumed they knew what to do."

"Well don't ever assume anything. Hopefully you didn't mess up my squad too much these last two days."

"Chill out Brooke, they're all alive and here aren't they?"

"I don't know you tell me. Have you even been down to the gym yet?"

"I'm on my way down there now."

"I take that as a no. Unbelievable."

"Look Brooke why don't you take that stick out of you ass and let me do this. If you and Lucas are having problems already don't take it out on me."

"I know this isn't something you want to hear, but Lucas and I are not having problems. It's just the opposite, were better than ever. I just realized that I made a mistake in choosing who I left in charge."

"Whatever Brooke. I got to go."

"Yeah, you do that."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley and Alison were talking.

"Did you see that? Brooke just went down there and yelled at them and they went straight to do what she said. They didn't even say anything bad to her. I wish I had that kind of power over people."said Alison.

"I don't think Brooke does that because she can or because she knows she has power over them. She does it because she wants them to do their best."said Haley.

"I know, but still they listen to her. That must feel great."

"Brooke doesn't seem to think so all the time. She is always telling me how stressful practice can be."

"There's Lucas and he's talking to Nathan."said Alison not wanting to talk about Brooke anymore.

"This is too weird that you know him."

"I know it is."said Alison. She couldn't help but stare at him. She couldn't wait to talk to him. She stood up as he walked toward them."Hey Lucas."

"What! Hey Alison. What are you doing here? You know Haley?"

Alison was about to answer Lucas when Brooke came back and sat next to her."Ohhh, I can't stand Peyton."said Brooke turning to face Alison."Have you met her yet?"

"Yeah, but I happen to think she's great."

"Sure she is at first, that is until you have something she wants, like a boyfriend then all bets are off."

"She told me about all that stuff that happened between you three."

"She did, did she?"asked Brooke.

"Wait a second, all of you know Alison?"asked Lucas.

"Oh that's right this is your first time seeing her here."said Brooke.

"Yeah, and I'm a little shocked that all of you know her."

"Well I've been here since Monday and Brooke was super nice and introduced me around."

"That doesn't sound like Brooke at all."said Lucas looking at Brooke.

"Is it that unbelievable that I could actually be nice to a stranger?"asked Brooke.

"Of course not. I was only kidding."said Lucas.

"You better be, now move out of my way Broody, I need to keep an eye on the squad."

Lucas sat down next to Brooke taking her hand in his, not noticing Alison staring at them. The game began with Nathan tipping in the ball giving it to the Ravens. Tim passed the ball to Nathan who made the first shot. The game went on with Nathan leading the score board and soon it was half time. Tree Hill was of course ahead with the score being 57-13.

"Well we have 15 minutes until the second half starts, what do you want to do Brooke?"asked Lucas.

"I'm not doing anything, but sitting right here. They are about to do the cheer Peyton was supposed to teach them and I want to watch and so do you now sit back down."

"Do I have to?"asked Lucas."

"If you love me you will."

"Fine, but if you love me later you will..."Lucas whispered the last part causing Brooke to smile and hit him on the shoulder."Ouch that hurt."

"I know it was meant to."said Brooke kissing Lucas.

Alison just stared at them with a disgusted look on her face.

The cheer started with Peyton leading. Brooke broke apart from Lucas and started to critique the cheer."Not bad, good, good, they need to watch those knees, we definitely need to work on our format, Theresa looks like she's about to fall. That was a wonderful landing Theresa."yelled Brooke to Theresa when the cheer was over. Brooke turned back to Haley."All in all not too bad, but we still need a lot of work if we're gonna win any contests."

"Are you gonna let Peyton know she did okay as their leader."asked Haley.

"No, in fact I'm gonna tell her the complete opposite. I'm gonna tell her she sucked as the leader."

"Come on Brooke that's mean."said Haley.

"I agree with Haley that is mean."said Alison.

"Yeah well, so was messing around behind my back with my boyfriend, besides I was only joking. I'm mean, but not that mean."

"Sure whatever you say Brooke."said Haley.

The rest of the game continued with Nathan dominating. The Ravens ended up wining 117-47.

"Okay games over, we won , like we didn't already know we were before it started and the cheerleaders didn't completely suck, so all in all good game, but now it's time for the party."said Brooke getting up and pulling Lucas to her and wrapping her arms around his waist."Are you going to come Alison?"

"I don't know I should just go home."

"Come on you could ride with me and Nathan."said Haley.

"I guess I'll go. It does sounds like fun."

"Great."said Haley.

"Do you guys know if Peyton will be there?"asked Alison.

Brooke made a face that only Haley saw."I hate to say it, but I'm sure she'll be there."

"Lets go find Nathan so we can leave."said Haley."We'll see you later Brooke."

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go home and change and then we'll be there."

Brooke and Lucas walked off holding hands with Alison glaring at them. Brooke and Lucas got into the truck and drove to Brooke's house.

"So you knew Alison from Charleston huh?"

"Yeah, we went to school together there. Why?"

"I don't know, I'm just curious that's all. So how close were you two?"

"Brooke we were just friends. I wasn't in Charleston long enough to make a girlfriend remember?"

"I know that. I was just asking."

"Why, are you jealous?"

Brooke started to laugh."I'm Brooke Davis remember? I'm not jealous of anyone. They're jealous of me."

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at how conceited his girlfriend just sounded. He continued to drive.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all the reviews. Please read and review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Coming Up:**

The party.

An interesting revelation.

Someone storms out of the party.


	22. The Party

**Chapter 22**

**The Party**

**Nathan and Haley's Beach House**

Lucas and Brooke pulled up to the beach house and saw that it was already pretty wild. Lucas pulled Brooke to him and they walked into the house and saw Haley and Nathan sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey Nate, Tutor Girl, what's going on? This seems like one hell of a party."

"I know, I think that everyone in Tree Hill is here tonight."said Haley."What took you guys so long to get here?"

"It was Brooke. She couldn't decide what to wear."said Lucas shaking his head.

"Well, I went shopping in Charleston and bought the most amazing clothes there. I just couldn't choose. I might have to shop there more often."

"So that's new?"asked Haley. Brooke nodded."You look great."

Brooke was wearing a black bustier with red rhinestones going down each side of it, with a long red and black scarf. She had on a pair of tight black pants."Thanks Tutor Girl, now all we have to do is get you into something like this."

"There's no way I could pull something like that off."

"Of course you could, you have a great body, besides this is just a simple shirt and pants. You would definitely look hot in this."

"Brooke can you even breath? That looks awfully tight."said Haley.

"It is tight, but just the way I like it."

"Okay is it wrong that that conversation totally turned me on."asked Nathan.

Lucas just laughed and shook his head.

"Your such a guy Nate."said Brooke hitting him on the arm.

"Can you blame me? Your over here talking about my wife's great body."

"That wasn't even the point of the conversation, but of course that's all you heard."said Brooke."Oh, by the way great game. You totally nailed them."

"Thanks B, but tell me something I don't already know."said Nathan laughing.

"Well I could tell you your a cocky bastard, but then again I'm sure you already know that too."

"He does, I tell him that all the time."said Haley.

"Why do we put up with him?"asked Brooke.

"I don't know, but when you figure it out let me know."

"Will do.So where's Alison? She did come with you right?"

"Yeah, she came with us. She's somewhere around here with Peyton."

"So she's hanging with Peyton now."said Brooke with a laugh."Great that's all we need, another Peyton wannabe. As if we don't have enough problems already."

"Brooke stop it. She's just hanging out with her. It doesn't mean she wants to be like her."said Haley.

"Whatever you say."said Brooke grabbing Lucas by the hand and walking away."We'll be back."she yelled.

"Where are you taking me?"asked Lucas.

"Just to the kitchen. I'm thirsty."Brooke found a bottle of alcohol and started pouring it into her glass."Do you want anything?"

"Sure I'll take a beer."

"Well start pouring, the kegs over there."

"Thanks Brooke."

"What? I would have gotten it for you, but I don't know how to work those things."

"Brooke, you don't know how to work a keg? Sure like I believe that."

"Fine, I know how, I just didn't feel like walking all the way over there. I'm feeling kinda lazy."

"Now that I believe."said Lucas laughing.

"You better take that back."said Brooke hitting Lucas in the chest.

"I didn't say anything, you did. I just agreed."

"Well don't."

"Okay Brooke, I will never agree with anything you say again. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Oh be quiet Lucas and kiss me."said Brooke wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned in and kissed him. They stood there kissing until they heard Haley and Nathan come in.

"Break it up you two. We've been waiting for you in the other room and this is what you've been doing."

"Sorry Tutor Girl, he's just so cute and I couldn't help myself."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We weren't really waiting for you, we just couldn't stay over there any longer."said Haley.

"Why what happened?"asked Brooke.

"Well Nathan and I were sitting there talking and then out of no where someones leg is wrapped around me. I looked over and saw two people going at it. I mean they are practically having sex in our living room."

"Are you serious? Who is it?"

"I don't know. I couldn't see their faces. They were a little busy Brooke."

"I have got to see this."said Brooke laughing."I'll be right back Broody."Brooke left taking her drink and Haley with her.

Nathan poured himself a beer."So Brooke seems really happy. I like seeing her this way, even if it is with you. It's been a long time since she's been this happy."

"Well I'm glad she's happy, so am I."

"Good. You better not hurt her. Not again because if you do I just might have to kick your ass bro."

"Look man, I don't intend to hurt her okay. So you can stop worrying about that, but you know the same thing goes for Haley. I know your married, but you still better not hurt her because if you do I just might have to kick **Your** ass."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. You looking after your best friend and me looking after mine. I guess Brooke's right, we are a lot alike."

"I guess so."

Brooke and Haley both walked back in laughing, but stopped when they felt the seriousness of the room."What's going on in here?"asked Brooke.

"Nothing, I just told him you look happy and he better not hurt you."said Nathan to Brooke.

"And I told him the same thing about Haley."said Lucas.

"Well aren't you two cute and I am happy Nate."said Brooke pouring herself another drink.

"Did you already finish your other drink?"asked Lucas rubbing Brooke's bare shoulders.

"Yes, that's why I'm pouring myself another one."

"Smart ass."

"I know, but you love me anyways."

"You know I do. So who was it making out?"asked Lucas now holding Brooke around the waist from behind.

"Oh yeah, it was Theresa making out with Bevin's boyfriend. She is so gonna kick her ass tomorrow when I tell her."said Brooke laughing.

"Brooke that's not a good thing and you seem happy about it."said Lucas.

"Well kissing your friends boyfriend isn't a good thing either, but she's still doing it right?"

Peyton and Alison walked into the kitchen.

"Hey everybody."said Alison looking only at Lucas."You two finally decided to show up?"

"We've actually been here for a while."said Brooke looking at Peyton.

Peyton saw Brooke looking at her and felt awkward."Hey you guys what's up?"asked Peyton looking from Brooke to Lucas.

Nathan and Haley said hi, but Brooke and Lucas didn't say anything. Peyton noticed and rushed out of the room.

Lucas began to feel bad about what just happened."I'll be right back Brooke."said Lucas taking his arms off of Brooke's waist and started to walk away.

Brooke grabbed his arm."Where are you going?"

"I'll be back, I'm just going to go find Peyton and make sure she's okay."

"Lucas no. She's fine and even if she's not she brought this on herself."

"I know that Brooke, but I'm not going to stay mad at her forever, besides what she did didn't hurt me in any way. I still have you right now."said Lucas kissing Brooke on the cheek.

"Fine, go find her if you want, but don't expect me to feel the same way. You know I'm not that forgiving."

"I know. I'll be right back."

Brooke watched him leave and chugged her drink. She poured herself another and took a drink.

"Are you alright Brooke?"asked Haley.

"I'm fine."said Brooke taking another drink.

"I meant with Lucas and Peyton being friends."

"I'm fine with it as long as that's all they are."said Brooke taking a long drink.

"What are you drinking Brooke?"

"Vodka."

"Well then you should probably stop or at least slow down. You'll be drunk soon."said Haley.

"Not soon enough for me."said Brooke finishing off her drink and pouring herself yet another.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas knew he'd find her outside by the water."Are you okay?"he asked when he saw she was crying.

Peyton quickly wiped away her tears."I'm fine Lucas, you don't have to babysit me. You can go back inside, I know that's where you'd rather be."

"I'll go back inside when I know your okay."

"I'm fine."said Peyton a little louder then she had intended.

"If your fine, then why are you crying out here by yourself?"

"It's just that I miss Brooke so much. I hate it when she's mad at me."

"Brooke misses you too. She won't admit it to anyone right now, but I know she does. I can tell. She's just mad at you right now and I can understand why."

"I know and I can too. I messed up again, but it doesn't change the fact that it hurts so much."said Peyton as she started to cry again.

Lucas pulled Peyton into a hug."I know it doesn't."

"Why aren't you still mad at me?"

"Well I don't hold grudges and not that I like what you did, but I can tell your sorry."

"I am, honestly. I won't ever do anything like that again."

"I know that, now why don't you come back with me to the party. You have a room full of friends waiting."

Peyton wiped her tears away and fixed herself up before she walked back with Lucas.

Brooke saw them coming and talking to each other looking pretty friendly, she quickly finished what was in her glass and started to pour herself another drink when Nathan stopped her. Brooke looked up at him."What the hell are you doing Nate?"

Lucas heard what Brooke said and went over to them."What's going on?"he asked Nathan.

"Dude, she's drinking straight Vodka and I think she's had enough."

Lucas looked down at Brooke and saw that Nathan was right."He's right Brooke, no more."

Brooke glared at him."Fine."she said before she walked away.

"I'll go make sure she's okay."said Haley.

Haley found her in one of the restrooms fixing her makeup."What's wrong Brooke?"

"Nothing."

"Come on you can tell me. It's been a while since I've seen you drink like this. I can tell there's something wrong."

"It's nothing really. I just hate myself for being so jealous of them. I don't want to be a jealous girlfriend, but every time I see them together I can't stop picturing them in her room kissing. I don't know maybe it's the alcohol talking, but I think we might have rushed into getting back together."

"Well Brooke you have every right to be jealous and upset when you see them together. They did mess around behind your back."

"I know that."

"But do you think that he would hurt you like that again?"

"No."

"I don't think so either. He seems really into you and he's even telling you he loves you. He never said that before. I think it took him losing you to realize it. Now stop moping around this restroom and go back to the party and your boyfriend who is worried about you."

"Your right. Thanks for helping me see that.You go ahead and go back and I'll be there in a minute. I need to fix my make up. There's no way I'm going out there looking like this."

"Okay, but hurry."

"Don't I always?"

Haley went back to the kitchen."She's fine. She's just fixing her make up, she'll be down in a minute."

Brooke walked back to the kitchen and went to stand next to Lucas. He pulled her to him."Where'd you go?"he whispered to her.

"The restroom."

"Oh, I thought you were mad at me or something."

"Nope, I'm not mad, just don't try to stop me from drinking next time okay?"

"I thought you had enough."

"Lucas look at me. Do I look drunk?"

"No."

"Okay, then don't worry. Now everyone here looks so serious, how about we play a friendly game of 'I Never'. I'm gonna go get some more players. Is everyone in?"

Everyone said yes. Brooke went and got the rest of the players and returned with Tim, Theresa, Bevin, and Bevin's boyfriend Vegas. Everyone sat around the table."Okay I'll start off with something simple, I never... slept with Nathan."

Peyton, Haley and surprisingly Theresa all took a shot.

"When did you sleep with Nathan?"asked Peyton.

Theresa looked down."It was a long time ago and I was drunk. I'm not very proud of it."

"Hey!"said Nathan."My turn. I never....man I don't know what to say."

"It's not that hard Nate, just say something you've never done before."

"Thanks for the help Brooke. You know, I would have never guessed to do that by the name of the game."

"Quit being an ass and hurry up."said Brooke.

"Fine, I never kissed another guy before."

"So I guess you drink if you kissed a person of the same sex?"asked Haley.

"Look at Haley asking like she needed that cleared up so that she would know if she needed to take a shot."said Peyton laughing.

"I know."said Brooke also laughing.

"Leave her alone."said Nathan."And to answer the question yes."

Brooke Peyton and Tim took a shot. Everyone looked at Tim.

"What? It was only because of one of Brooke's stupid Truth or Dare games."

Brooke laughed remembering when it happened.

"What about you Peyton?"asked Haley.

"Well it was with Brooke. When we were younger she kinda taught me how to kiss."

"Whoa, I wish I could have seen that."said Nathan.

"You and me both."said Lucas.

Brooke elbowed him in the stomach."It's your turn Peyton."

"I got one. I never made out with someone twice my age."

Nobody took a shot.

"Come on Brooke, your the one who wanted to play this game, now be honest."said Peyton.

"Fine."said Brooke taking a shot."I didn't do it because I wanted to. I did it because it was your birthday and it was the only way to get you backstage to meet that stupid band you liked so much."

"Was he at least cute?"asked Theresa.

"Not even a little bit."said Peyton laughing.

"Shut up Peyton."said Brooke laughing."That just goes to show how much I love you."

Alison saw how Brooke and Peyton were getting along and wanted it to stop.

"So who's turn is it now?"asked Haley.

"You go."said Brooke.

"No just skip me. I'd be too boring."

"Fine party pooper. Why don't you go Alison?"

"Okay, I never... lied to my best friend."

Everyone got quiet and no one drank.

"What are you waiting for Peyton? Drink. We all know about what you did to Brooke."said Theresa.

Peyton just glared at her.

"She's right, but you might as well take two shots since I now know about this other lie you let me believe."said Brooke angry at her again.

Peyton took a shot and then Lucas took one.

"Wait, what did you lie to me about?"asked Haley curiously.

"I'll tell you later."said Lucas.

"There's no secrets here Broody. You have to tell everyone, just like we have."

"It's personal."

"So was me making out with that old guy, but I still told everyone. So you have to tell everyone too."

"It's okay Lucas, you can say it. I don't mind."said Haley.

Lucas looked at Brooke knowing she didn't know what he was about to say."Well I lied to you when I told you I wasn't seeing Peyton when I was with Brooke, but then you told me you saw us remember?"

"Yeah."said Haley quietly.

"What! You knew that he was with her and you didn't say anything to me? How could you do that to me Haley?"

"I'm sorry Brooke, but we weren't that close then and I...."

"How long did you know?"

"About a week."

"Oh my god. This is great. At least now I know who my friends are. What about you Nate? Did you know too?"

"No, I didn't even know that Haley knew."

"Well this game really is educational isn't it? You learn something new every time you play. I'm out of here."said Brooke getting up.

"Brooke..."Lucas started.

"I want to be by myself Lucas."said Brooke.

"Well you can't. I drove you here remember? Let me at least drive you home."

"No, I'll walk."Brooke left the beach house.

"I'm gonna go make sure she's alright."said Lucas.

"No, I'll go."said Nathan."It looks like right now I'm the only person she's not mad at."Nathan left the room to find Brooke.

Alison couldn't help but smile, this worked out better than she had expected. Not only did she stop Brooke and Peyton from making up, she now had Brooke and Haley fighting.

"What were you thinking saying that?"asked Haley to Alison.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it. I honestly forgot about everything that happened with them and I didn't know you'd be brought into it. I just said something that applied to me. I didn't mean to start anything I swear."

"It's okay. We all know you didn't do it on purpose."said Lucas putting a reassuring hand on Alison's back.

"It might not have been on purpose, but you still might have ruined my friendship with Brooke."yelled Haley.

"I don't want to be rude or anything, but if you wouldn't have kept that secret from her this wouldn't have happened. I didn't have anything to do with Brooke being mad at you."

Haley walked away knowing she was right.

Peyton couldn't believe this girl. She had just brought up something that had hurt Brooke and caused her to leave and she still had Lucas on her side. She knew something was up with Alison and she knew she had to stay close to her if she was going to figure it out."Lucas is right. We know you wouldn't do anything like this on purpose. Haley's just mad because she knows what you said was the truth."

"Thanks Peyton. I'm glad your not mad. I really thought you'd be furious at me."

"Well you don't have to worry, I'm not."

"This party is pretty much over now, do you think you could take me home Lucas?"

"Yeah, sure go get your things."said Lucas.

Alison went to go get her jacket and purse from the other room. She was happy Lucas was taking her home. Now they would have some alone time just like when they were in Charleston.

Peyton didn't know why, but she felt like she should keep Alison as far away from Lucas as possible."I'll take her home Lucas. I know Brooke said she wanted to be alone, but I know her and that isn't what she really wants. I think you should try to talk to her and Haley too. I'm going home right now anyways."

"Okay that sounds good. I do need to make sure Haley is okay."

Alison got back."Are you ready Lucas?"

"Actually I'm gonna take you home, Lucas has a girlfriend he needs to talk to."said Peyton with a smile.

"Oh, okay."said Alison obviously disappointed."I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, bye you guys. Oh and thanks Peyton."said Lucas.

"No problem, I have a lot of making up to do. I'll see you."

Everyone left and Lucas went in search of Haley."Hey there you are. Are you okay?"

"No, I should have told Brooke that I knew about that, maybe not at first because that was your responsibility, but when we started to get close I should have told her. What a great friend I am huh?"

"You are a great friend Haley and Brooke knows that. She's just mad right now. She'll get over it."

"What if she doesn't Lucas. This isn't something minor, I didn't tell her her boyfriend was cheating on her. She has every right to hate me."

"She doesn't hate you. Everything will work it's self out, I know it will."

"You don't seem too worried about this."

"I'm not. I know Brooke and she'll realize that she over reacted."

"I hope so."

"She will,now why don't you let me take you home since Nathan is with Brooke."

"Okay, lets go."

Lucas wrapped a protective arm around her and led her out to his truck.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was very hard for me to write the interaction between Lucas and Peyton because I can't stand those two when they are together, but I did it even though it was pretty short.Please read and review. Let me know what you think.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Coming Up:**

Brathan spend time together.

Laley talk about their friendship.

Alison misinterprets something.


	23. Quality Time

**Chapter 23**

**Quality Time**

**Beach House**

(This scene was going on same time as the Laley scene in the last chapter, I just put it in this chapter. Sorry if there is any confusion.)

Nathan ran after Brooke."Brooke wait up. I mean it, stop."

"Nate just leave me alone. Go back to the party and your precious wife."

"You know I'm not gonna do that. I'm not gonna let you walk all the way home wearing that. You'll freeze to death and god knows what could happen to you."

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself without anyones help."

"I know that, but it's cold and late. Let me take you home and then if you still want to be alone I'll leave."

"Fine, take me home. I really don't want to walk."

They both walked to Nathan's car and got in.

"You weren't lying to me when you said you didn't know about Lucas and Peyton right?"

"No, I would never lie to you B, I honestly didn't even know Haley knew. She never told me."

"You know I never thought that Haley would keep something like this from me, but she did."

"I'm not saying what she did was right, but you have to look at this from her point of view. At the time she was only Lucas' best friend. You two weren't even that close and then Lucas was in that car accident. You have to know that if it were to have happened recently she definitely would have told you. I know that for a fact."

"I know, Haley's been a great friend to me. It was just a shock to hear that's all."

"So your not mad at her?"

"No all that happened a long time ago. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Well that's good to hear. I know that Haley must be hating herself right now."

"I should talk to her. Can you just take me to your apartment?"

"Sure if that's where you want to go."

"Yeah, I should talk to her tonight. I didn't leave things well."

In no time they had reached the apartment.

"Go ahead and go up. Will you tell Haley I'll be back later, I need to go make sure the beach house isn't too wreaked."

"How do I know Haley's even here? What if she's still at the party?"

"I'm sure she's not, but here take my key and if she's not here let yourself in and wait."said Nathan handing her the key.

"Thanks."

"Sure, I'll be right back."

Brooke got out of the car and started up the stairs. When she was out of sight she heard Nathan pull away. When she got to the door she didn't bother knocking she just used the key and let herself in."Haley are you here?"

Haley walked out of the restroom."Brooke what are you doing here? I thought you would be hating me right about now?"

"I don't hate you Haley. I could never hate you. Sure you knew that Lucas was cheating on me, but he was your best friend, so of course you would side with him."

"No, that's not it Brooke. It wasn't about taking sides at all. After I found out what was happening, I told Lucas I knew, but he denied it. I told him I saw him and I couldn't believe what a jerk he was turning into. We got into this huge fight and I told him never to talk to me again. He was supposed to tell you everything, but then he got into that car accident."

"It's okay Haley, you don't have to explain anything to me. I understand."

"I hope you know that if that were to happen again now, there's no way I wouldn't tell you."

"I know that things are different now and you would tell me, but lets just hope that it never happens again."

"I was so afraid you were going to hate me. I'm glad you don't, but what about Lucas? Are you still mad at him?"

"No, I'm not mad at anyone, well except Peyton."

"Good. You know he really knows you well."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he wasn't worried because he said he knew you would realize that it was a long time ago and that we're good enough friends that you'd know I'd tell you now."

"He was right, I guess."

"I thought he was wrong. I was sure you'd hate the site of me."

"Haley your making a bigger deal out of this than it is."

"Well you did make a scene and walk out of the party."

"A party isn't a party without a little drama right?"

"And leave it to Brooke to cause the drama."

"You know it. Now come here and give me a hug."said Brooke wrapping her arms around Haley.

"I really am sorry."

"I know."said Brooke letting go.

"So where is Nathan? Is he waiting outside until we're finished talking?"

"No, he dropped me off and gave me his key in case you weren't here. He went to make sure the beach house was still standing. He said he'd be back in a while."

"Oh well are you going to go home when he gets here or do you just want to stay here? It's pretty late."

"I am kind of tired. I guess I can stay here tonight."

-------------------

Early the next morning Brooke awoke with a slight hangover, but nothing major. She went to get a couple of aspirin from the restroom and saw Nathan's car keys. She knew she had to get home and that he wouldn't be waking up for a while, so she took the keys and replaced them with a note saying she'd bring the car back in a while.

Brooke pulled up to her house and saw Lucas' truck parked in the driveway. She hurriedly went inside and to her room where she saw Lucas asleep in in the most uncomfortable chair in the house. She knew he would regret sleeping in that thing."Broody, wake up." whispered Brooke in his ear. He stirred, but didn't wake up."Hey Lucas get your skinny ass up."said Brooke this time considerably louder.

"What time is it Brooke?"Lucas saw the sun was now out."Where the hell have you been? I was worried about you. I stayed here all night waiting for you to come home. You didn't do anything stupid, did you?"

"What do you mean by that? Was that your non polite way of asking if I hooked up with someone?"

"I guess it was. You were pretty pissed at me when you left the party."

"I slept at Haley's last night, when we finished talking it was pretty late so I just stayed there, but thanks for the vote of confidence."

"It's not that, it's just that I was worried about you and then you never came home. You were pretty drunk too."

"I was not drunk Lucas, besides I left with Nathan, he would never let me do anything stupid."

"I know that, but Haley's was the last place I thought you'd want to stay. Your not mad at her?"

"No, I just over reacted and Nate helped me see that. He dropped me off at his house. I'm surprised he didn't tell you where I was when he went back to the beach house."

"Well I dropped Haley off and then I came straight here. I didn't go back."

" Oh well that explains it."

"Ow, my back and neck are killing me. What is up with that chair?"

"Nothing it's just not meant to be slept in. Why didn't you sleep in the bed?"

"Well I wasn't planning on falling asleep. I thought you'd come home at any time so I sat and waited. I guess I fell asleep."

"Come here, sit."said Brooke patting the empty space on the bed in front of her."I'll massage you even though you don't deserve it. How does that feel?"

"Great. Oh that feels good. So you and Hales worked everything out?"

"Yeah, everything is great."

"What about with us? Is everything okay with us too?"

"I'm not mad Lucas, if that's what you mean."

"Good because when you didn't come back here you had me worried."

"Well don't, but do me a favor will you?"

"Anything."

"Next time I want to play that stupid game will you remind me of last night?"

"Will do. So what do you want to do today?"

"Drive your truck."

"Brooke come on anything, but that."

"You said I could."

"Well I lied."

"Oh yeah?"said Brooke pressing down on Lucas' shoulders hard.

"Ouch, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just showing you that you didn't lie."

"Well it's not going to work."

"Really?"said Brooke grabbing a big piece of his skin and pinching it."

"Stop!"

"Look, I need to take Nate's car back so how about you drive his car and I drive your truck? Come on it's only like five minutes away. Your getting off easy. I was planning to take it for a long ride."

"If I say yes will you drop it and never ask again?"

"Yes."

"Okay, fine. Why don't you go take a shower and change and I'll wait for you in the living room."

Brooke showered and changed and was ready in no time."I'm ready, keys please."said Brooke holding a hand out.

"I don't know about this."

"Oh come on, your acting like I'm the worst driver out there. Sure I get a lot of tickets in a short amount of time, but I don't ever hit anything. Now quit being such a baby and hand over those keys."

Lucas gave her his keys."You better be careful."

"I always am."

Lucas watched her get into his truck and drive away. He did the same in Nathan's.

-------------------

**Nathan and Haley's Apartment**

Nathan happened to wake up early and found the note left by Brooke. He showered and changed and waited for her.

"Knock, knock."said Lucas letting himself in.

"What are you doing here?"asked Nathan.

"Just dropping off your car."

"I hope your not expecting a ride back home."

"I can't believe you. I do you a favor by bringing you car back and all you can say is I hope your not expecting a ride home. That's great Nathan."

"Hey you didn't do me any favors, you did your girlfriend a favor. You brought back the car she stole. I was two seconds away from calling the police."

"Well she didn't steal it she just borrowed it."

"Whatever, where is she anyways?"asked Nathan.

"She's on her way. I let her drive my truck. In fact she should be here by now."said Lucas looking out the window.

"You let her drive your truck? You do know she sucks when it comes to driving right?"

"Don't remind me. I had to let her though, we made a deal of sorts."

"I don't care what she offered me. If I had a new truck like you I wouldn't let her near it."

"If you knew what she said she'd with hold, you wouldn't be saying that."

"Man I don't even want to know."

"You don't want to know what?"asked Brooke walking into the already opened door.

"Nothing."both Lucas and Nathan said.

"Okay, well here are your keys Broody. I love your car. I'm definitely gonna have to drive it again."

"No way Brooke. I said only once."

"Fine you big baby. So where is the wife Nate?"

"Still asleep."

"No I'm not."said Haley coming out of the room."Who could sleep with those two around?"

"Sorry Tutor Girl, we'll keep it down next time."

"Sure you will. So what is everyone doing here this early?"

"We're just dropping off your car. I took it earlier. We were just about to leave though. You two probably want some alone time."

"No actually I wanted to take you out to breakfast B."said Nathan.

"Okay, I could eat."

"We all know you can eat Brooke."said Lucas.

"Shut up Broody."

"Well why don't you give me twenty minutes to get ready and then we can leave."said Haley.

"Well I really just wanted Brooke to come if you don't mind."

"Oh, well that's fine. I guess Lucas and I can find something to do here."

"Are you sure it's okay? I just haven't spent any time with her alone and it's kinda been weird."

"It's fine Nathan. You and Brooke go ahead and go. Lucas will stay here and keep me company right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay well we'll be back later."said Nathan kissing Haley on the head.

"Bye Broody. I'll see you later."

"Bye."said Lucas.

They both left shutting the door behind them.

"You don't think we should be worried about those two do you?"asked Lucas jokingly.

"No, of course not, but I am a little jealous of them though. They have this great friendship, like the one we used to have. He's right, they haven't hung out in a few days and he's already fixing that. Don't get me wrong I'm happy for them, I just wish we were still like that."

"We are Hales. We're still close."

"I know that, but we haven't hung out just the two of us in forever. It should have been us making plans to spend time together, not them. I guess I wish our friendship was as good as theirs."

"It is Haley, or at least it will be again. We will make sure we spend time together from now on you got it?"

"Yeah, now why don't you help me make us something to eat since we weren't invited to breakfast."

"Sure thing just tell me where the pans are."

"So how are you and Brooke doing? Obviously she isn't mad at you."

"No, she said she over reacted last night just like I said she would."

"I guess you know her better than I do."

"I guess I do. We're actually better than ever. I've wanted this for so long, to be with Brooke and now I am."

"Brooke's wanted the same thing. She pretended to hate you, but we could all see it was an act."

"Good."

"So don't hurt her again Lucas. Don't even think about messing around on her again."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?"

"Because we all know what you did to her before."

"That was a long time ago and it's not the same this time. I don't have Peyton in the back of my mind."

"Good because I told her last night that if I were to see you with anyone now I would tell her and I wasn't lying, best friend or not I'm telling her."

"You don't have to worry about that Haley. I love Brooke and nothings gonna change that."

"I'm glad you two are back together."

"Me too."

"I know this is changing the subject, but have you talked to that friend of yours?"

"Alison? No why?"

"I don't know, she really made me mad last night and I know I shouldn't be because everything she said was true, but I am."

"Come on Hales she didn't mean anything by it. She knew she messed up and was looking for a way out and found it in you. Will you just give her another chance? She's a really great person once you get to know her."

"Brooke's not mad at me so I guess I shouldn't be mad at Alison. She isn't that bad."

"Thanks Hales, now how many eggs do you want?"

------------------

**Karen's Café**

Brooke and Nathan take a seat and wait to order.

"Well since breakfast was your idea I hope you know your paying."said Brooke.

"Don't I always?"

"So what's up Nate? Why was it so important that we come alone?"

"I just miss you B. It's weird because I know we haven't been best friends for as long as you and Peyton, but I don't know what I'd do without you Brooke."

"I feel the same way Nate, but where is this coming from?"

"No where really. I just noticed that since Lucas has been back we've spent less time together."

"I've noticed that too, but it's not always gonna be like this. It's just that Lucas and I just got back together and it's still new and exciting. I'm sure you remember that feeling with Haley, always wanting to be together."

"Yeah I do, but I wouldn't want to lose my best friend over it."

"And Neither do I. Nate you were there for me when I really needed someone and you didn't have to be."said Brooke putting her hands on top of his and holding them."We've gotten close these past few months and I wouldn't trade that for anything. I've said it before and I'll say it again, You mean too much to me and I'm not giving you up."

"I feel the same way B."

Both Brooke and Nathan were too into the serious conversation they were having to notice that Alison had walked in and was watching them. She couldn't believe this. It was too good to be true. Brooke was cheating on Lucas with his very own brother. She knew they left the party together, something must have happened. They weren't even trying to hide it. They were holding hands in public. In Lucas' mom's café of all places. She decided to go up to them and see exactly what was going on." Hey you guys what's going on?"

Brooke removed her hands from Nathan's."Hey Alison. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, I was just hungry and wanted to get something to eat and Peyton said this place was great. So what are you two doing here alone?"

"The same, getting something to eat. Nathan decided we should spend some time together."

"So where are Lucas and Haley?"

"At my house."said Nathan a little annoyed with Alison's questions.

"So you guys just decided to switch off today?"

"Gross."said Brooke laughing.

"No we're all just friends."said Nathan even more annoyed with her last comment."Now if you don't mind we were kinda in the middle of something."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll let you get back to each other. I guess I'll see you at school. Bye."

"Bye Alison."said Brooke.

Alison went and sat at the counter. Tons of ideas were circling her head. She now knew how she was going to get Lucas and Brooke to break up. She was going to make it look as if Brooke was cheating on him with his brother. It was even going to break up the happily married couple which was now a plus because she couldn't stand Haley anymore, not after trying to blame her for everything at the party."I am so smart."she said out loud.

------------------

I hope you liked this chapter. I know it wasn't one of my best, but I really wanted to get some more Brathan and Laley friendshipness(if that's even a word) in. Please read and review.

----------------

**Coming up:**

Peyton finds something out.

Peyton talks to Brooke.

Brooke talks to Lucas.


	24. Secrets Told

**Chapter 24**

**Secrets Told**

**Tree Hill High**

It was now Monday and everyone was at school. Brooke walked to Lucas' locker after first period and saw that Alison was already there with him. She walked up to them and wrapped her arms around Lucas' waist."Hey Broody, where were you this morning? I looked everywhere for you."

Lucas kissed Brooke."I over slept, great way to start my first day back, huh?"

"Well as long as your here now who cares. You see if you would have stayed over last night you would have made it to school on time like I did. You should tell that to your mom the next time she orders you to go home."

"Brooke you know that the only reason you were on time was because I didn't stay over."

"Yeah, whatever. What's up Alison?"

"Hey Brooke."

"I'm really sorry for the way Nathan was acting the other day at the café. We were just having an important conversation and he didn't want to be interrupted. He shouldn't have been that rude to you."

"No, I'm the one who is sorry. I shouldn't have even went up to you guys, it did seem like a pretty intense conversation."

"Hold on what were you two talking about so intensely?"asked a curious Lucas.

"It was nothing Broody."

"If you say so."

"So Brooke have you seen Haley? I really want to apologize to her for everything that happened Friday night. I hope she's not still mad at me."

"She's around here somewhere, but she's not mad at you so there's no need to apologize to her."

"Good I really don't want to lose the only friends I have here."

"Don't worry so much, you won't lose us."said Brooke putting her arm around Alison."Friday night was Friday night, everyone had too much to drink and things were said that we all want to take back, so lets just forget it all happened. I know I already did. Just come sit with us at lunch and I'm sure Haley will tell you the same thing."

"Okay, but only if your sure."

"I am, now I have to get going or I'll be late for class. I'll see you later handsome."said Brooke kissing Lucas.

"Bye Brooke." Lucas stared after her until she was out of sight and then turned back to Alison.

"I guess we should get to class too Lucas. I hate that this is our only class together. Being near you makes moving here a lot easier."

"I'm really glad your here Alison. It's nice having a friend from Charleston."said Lucas wrapping his arm around her and walking to their class.

-

Brooke sat down next to Nathan and Haley at their usual lunch table."Do you guys always have to be all over each other? It's a little sickening to have to watch everyday."

"Your one to talk, you've been back together with Lucas for how long? And we've already walked in on you two making out a dozen times."said Haley.

"You exaggerating and you know it."

"No I'm not, so you have no room to talk."

"Speaking of Lucas, where is he? He hasn't gotten here yet?"

"Do you see him here?"asked Nathan.

"Your such an ass you know that. He could have been here and then went to get something to eat."

"We haven't seen him."said Haley."But I'm sure he'll turn up."

"I wonder where he is. At least I know he's not with Peyton."

"How do you know that?"asked Haley.

"Because there she is running off to god knows where."

Everyone heard laughter and turned to see Lucas and Alison walking and laughing hysterically.

"There you are. I was beginning to worry, what's so funny?"asked Brooke.

"Oh sorry we had to stay after class to finish a test."said Lucas taking his seat next to Brooke, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So what was so funny?"asked Haley.

"It was nothing we were just talking about something that happened in Charleston. It's one of those you have to be there things."said Alison still laughing.

"Well that's too bad, I'm sure we could all use a good laugh."said Brooke rolling her eyes.

"Haley I want to apologize for everything that I said the other night. I should have kept my mouth shut."

"It's okay, lets just forget about it. It's in the past and it should stay there."

"Thanks, I'm glad you feel that way. I was telling Brooke earlier that I really don't want to lose my friends here and I honestly thought that I had."

"Well you didn't so lets drop it."

"Okay."said Alison with a smile on her face.

"So Brooke what are you going to do at practice now that you have Peyton and Theresa at each others throats?"asked Nathan.

"What are you talking about?"asked Brooke.

"Didn't you hear about what happened this morning?"

"Obviously not, so tell me what happened?"

"I don't know who started it, but when I got there I practically had to pull Peyton away from her. I'm guessing it had something to do with what Theresa said on Friday."

"Wow, Peyton sure is making enemies left and right these days. This should be interesting. I can't wait."

"So what is it like being a cheerleader?"asked Alison out of the blue.

"I don't know, it's great I guess."said Brooke with a shrug of her shoulders.

"And your the captain too. That must be amazing."

"It has it's moments."

"Peyton told me you wanted to be a cheerleader since you were little. Is that true?."

"Guilty. My mother was a cheerleader and my mother's mother was one and so on and so on. You get the picture. So it's something I always knew I would do."

"I know this is a lot to ask, but do you think I could sit in on one of your practices? I've always wondered what it would be like to be one. I promise you won't even know I'm there."pleaded Alison.

"Sure why not. Practice starts right after school in the gym."

"Thanks, I can't wait."

Brooke smiled at her."Oh yeah Lucas I almost forgot, I really need to show you something."

"Okay what is it?"

"I can't show you here. I need you to come with me. It's really important."

"Okay lets go."

Brooke and Lucas got up and started to leave.

"Should I even bother asking if you are coming back?"asked Haley.

"Probably not."said Brooke turning back to her."We'll see you in class."

Brooke took Lucas to the back of the school near the parking lot.

"So what was this important thing you needed to show me?"

"There is no thing. I lied. I just wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend alone. I haven't seen you all day, well except for that two minutes between class. I missed you."said Brooke wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You didn't have to lie to get me out here. You could have told me the truth, that you wanted to make out. I would have been more than happy to come out here."

"I didn't say that that's what I wanted to do."

"I know, but by the way you keep stroking the back of my neck tells me otherwise."

Brooke stopped."Sorry, it's just a habit."

"I didn't say I wanted you to stop."

"Good because I don't want to."Brooke pulled Lucas by the hand to a bench and sat on his lap.

"So what do you want to do now that making out is out of the question?"asked Lucas.

"I didn't say it was out of the question. I just said that's not why I brought you out here."

"Good because there's nothing wrong with a little making out."said Lucas kissing Brooke's neck.

"I didn't say there was."said Brooke now kissing Lucas on the lips, slipping her tongue between his lips. They continued to kiss with Brooke caressing the back of Lucas' neck and with Lucas pulling Brooke closer into him. They were so into each other at that moment they didn't even realize they were being watched.

Peyton sat in her car watching to two make out. She knew she shouldn't, but she saw how happy Brooke looked and wanted to be able to tell her she was happy for her, but she couldn't. Brooke didn't want anything to do with her. She thought they were making progress on Friday, but then Alison, whether on purpose or not, had put a stop to that. Now Brooke wouldn't even look at her. Peyton turned away from the kissing couple and saw Alison standing there just watching them, not looking too happy. Peyton got out of her car and went to see what she was doing."Hey Alison, what are you doing out here by yourself?"

Alison's facial expression changed when she heard Peyton approach."Hey Peyton, what are you doing out here?"

"I just got back from the record store, they were holding a CD for me. What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing, I was just looking for Brooke to ask her a question, but she looks rather busy, don't you think?"said Alison pointing to Brooke and Lucas who were still kissing.

Peyton turned in the direction she was pointing."I don't think they'll be stopping soon, so we might as well leave them alone."

"I think your right."

"So what did you need to ask Brooke anyways?"asked Peyton knowing she didn't need to ask Brooke anything.

Alison had to think fast."It's nothing important. She's letting me sit in at practice today and I just need to know what time it starts."

"Oh, well I can tell you that. It starts right after school."

"Thanks, I didn't know that."said Alison taking one more look at Lucas and Brooke before turning the corner.

Peyton noticed what she did and wanted some answers."So can I ask you a question?"

"Sure go ahead."

"I know this is none of my business and all, but how close were you and Lucas when you two lived in Charleston?"

"Wow, I didn't see that question coming. We were just friends really. I mean toward the end we did go out on a few dates, but it never turned into anything. Who knows what would have happened if we were still in Charleston though?"

"Your not still into him are you?"

"No, of course not."

"Good, because he's with Brooke now and they're happy."

"I know that and I'm happy for them. I don't want Brooke to worry about me or anything so can this Lucas thing stay between us. I mean it was only a few dates."said Alison knowing Peyton wasn't going to keep this a secret and she didn't want her to.

"Sure. I won't say a word, besides she's not talking to me remember?"

"Right, I forgot."

The bell rang.

"I guess we should get to class. Bye Peyton, I'll see you later."

"Yeah you too."said Peyton wondering if Brooke knew that Lucas went out with Alison.

-

Brooke and Lucas broke apart when they heard the bell. Brooke had to readjust her shirt because Lucas' roaming hands had been underneath it now leaving it lopsided."Now this is what I call a great lunch, too bad we have to go to class now."said Brooke.

"We could always skip and go back to your house."said Lucas pulling her toward the parking lot.

"As much as I would love to do exactly that, we can't. I can't miss another practice and this is your first one back. I know you still need to take it easy, but you still need to be there and we have Mr. Kelsner's class next and you know he always gives us a test. We can't afford to miss it."

"He's out sick today, we have a sub."

"Well that's even better, now Tutor Girl and I can spend the whole class talking. Lets go Broody. There's plenty of time to make out later, we have to get to class."

"I never thought I'd hear that sentence come out of your mouth. You sure have changed Brooke."

"Not that much, I definitely want to continue this later at my house and this time you are staying over."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Brooke and Lucas took their seats next to Haley and Nathan. The teacher explained to them that they were to finish any work they had and then to simply keep the noise level down.

"So where did you two disappear to?"asked Haley.

"We didn't disappear, we just went outside to talk."

"To talk?"

"Yes to talk Tutor Girl."

"Well what did you guys talk about?"

"Stuff that's none of your business."

"Sorry I asked, so have you talked to Peyton today?"

"No, why would I?"

"She came by right before you got here and asked where you were. I guess she didn't find you."

"I guess not. I really don't feel like talking to her anyways."

"I figured as much, but thought you should still know she's looking for you."

"Thanks."

Lucas and Nathan pulled out their ipods and headphones not wanting to have to listen to their girlfriends gossip all period.

"So are you really going to let Alison join the squad?"

"What are you talking about? She's just going to watch us practice. No one said anything about her joining. In fact you should come and watch too. You could keep her company and just in case she got the wrong idea and assumed she could try out you being there would squash that."

"I guess I could stay and watch, that way I don't have to come back and pick up Nathan. We really need another car."

"Okay."said Brooke still thinking about Alison."I mean even if she wanted to join she couldn't. There isn't room, we have everyone we need. Although there would be room if I kicked Peyton's ass off."

"You wouldn't really do that to her would you?"

"No, I hate to admit it, but she's actually the best one on the squad right now. Well besides me that is."

"Yeah, we can't forget about you."said Haley rolling her eyes.

-

It was the end of the school day and practice was about to start. Brooke carelessly walked into the locker room and saw that Peyton was the only one in there. She quickly walked to her locker trying to hurry and change before Peyton came up to her, but with no such luck."What do you want Peyton?"

"I just wanted to ask you how things were going with Lucas that's all."

"Why because if they are bad you want to lure him away to be happy with you?"

"No that's not it, I really want to know."

"Well to bad. My relationship with Lucas is none of your business."

"Brooke I'm not asking to be nosy or to see if there's an opening for me to swoop in and take him away. I'm just worried about you that's all."

"Sure you are Peyton."

"Fine if you don't want to tell me about how things are with Lucas then at least tell me how things are with you and Alison."

"Why do you care so much about my life? We are no longer friends remember? Just stop! Oh wait is that it? Are you worried that I have replaced you with Alison?"

"That's not it Brooke. There is something off with that girl."

"Do you hear yourself Peyton? Your talking like a crazy person. Alison has done nothing wrong to anyone. I really think you've lost it this time."

"I'm not here talking to you to listen to all your insults. I'm here as a friend."

"Well in that case you should just leave because we're no longer friends."

"Fine if that's how you want it okay, but your worried about the wrong person."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you want to hold on to Lucas and I know you do, you better keep an eye on Alison, not me."

Brooke couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm not kidding Brooke, apparently they went out in Charleston and I don't think she's over him."

"Your such a liar. They never went out. I asked Lucas when we got back and he told me they were just friends."

"I don't know what Lucas told you, but I talked to Alison at lunch today and she told me all about it."

Brooke couldn't believe it. Had Lucas lied to her again?"I don't know what she told you or if she even told you anything at all, but you need to mind your own business and stay the hell out of my relationship."With that Brooke walked out of the locker room and into the gym.

Brooke saw Haley and Alison walk into the gym and waved at them and then walked straight up to Lucas, who was already warming up with Nathan."Lucas can I talk to you for a second?"asked Brooke."Alone."she added when she saw Nathan turn to see what was going on.

"Sure."said Lucas as they walked a short ways way."You look hot in those shorts."Lucas leaned in and tried to kiss her, but she moved away."What's going on?"

"Look, I didn't ask you to talk so you would tell me how hot I am or to make out. I just want to know why you lied to me."

Lucas stared at her not knowing what to say.

"I would really like an answer today Lucas!"shouted Brooke.

"I'd give you one if I knew what the hell you were talking about Brooke!"shouted Lucas in return.

"When we got back from Charleston and you saw Alison for the first time I asked you how close you two were and you said you were just friends."

"I know that and that's the truth."

"Okay, well then why didn't you tell me you went out in Charleston?"

"I didn't say anything because we weren't actually going out, we just went out once or twice."

"Was it once or was it twice?"

"Twice. I'm sorry Brooke I didn't think it was important enough to ruin the friendship you both were starting to have."

"Were these dates you went on toward the beginning or the end of you moving there?"

"The end. It was about a week or so before I came down here."

"Okay now we're getting somewhere. If you both were still down there do you think that something would have happened between you two?"

"Not a chance. I want you Brooke, nobody else. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I seriously didn't think it was worth mentioning."

"Is that also what you told yourself when you were making out with my best friend? It's not worth mentioning."

"Brooke come on that was a long time ago."

"Whatever you say Lucas. I'm done."said Brooke as she walked off.

"Brooke come on."shouted Lucas as he started to go after her.

"Lucas get your behind back over here and warm up. You can work out your girlfriend troubles later."yelled Whitey.

Lucas looked at Brooke as she continued to walk off without looking back and went back to warm up.

"What the hell was that about? Brooke looks pissed."asked Nathan.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Too bad because your gonna talk about it."said Nathan walking toward Lucas.

"Dude step back, I don't know what the hell that was about okay, but I'll talk to Brooke after practice."

"You better."

Brooke walked toward the squad and passed Peyton."Are you happy now?"

Peyton just looked at her as she walked away.

Alison couldn't help but be happy at what she just saw. Brooke and Lucas were now fighting. She might not even have to put her plan into effect. This was great she thought to herself.

"I wonder what that was all about?"asked Haley concerned.

"Me too. I hope whatever it is they work it out."

"So do I."

Practice continued with Brooke getting bitchier by the second and with Lucas not taking his eyes off of her. Finally Brooke called for a break. She went up to Peyton."I don't want for you to think this makes us friends again or anything, but I'm sorry I called you a liar earlier. What you said was the truth. Lucas was the one who lied."

"It's okay Brooke, I've lied to you more than enough times for you to be able to call me a liar have it be the truth."

Brooke nodded and walked away.

-

Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think. Please read and review.

-

**Coming Up:**

Brooke continues to be a bitch.

Lucas tries to talk to Brooke.

Someone has an early morning surprise.


	25. Early to Bed, Early to Rise

**AN: **I just wanted to let everyone know this chapter has a little "R" rating, but nothing too explicit. I hope you enjoy. Thanks!

-

**Chapter 25**

**Early to Bed, Early to Rise**

**Tree Hill High**

Practice continued with everybody doing nothing right according to Brooke."You know what, lets just call it a day okay. It's obvious that none of you are going to get a damn thing right today. If things are like this again tomorrow, we will definitely stay here twice as long. Do you hear me?"

Everyone stared at her not knowing if she expected an answer in return.

"Hurry up and get out of here before I change my mind and make everyone stay here for a double practice."

All the girls hurried to grab their stuff and ran to the locker room to change. Peyton was the only one to stay behind. She walked up to Brooke.

"Don't you think you were a little hard on them? I know your mad right now, but don't take it out on the squad. They didn't do anything."

"Yeah, I know and that's why I was hard on them. They didn't do anything today."

"You know what I mean Brooke."

"I'm sorry, should I take it out on you instead? I mean your the one who put me in this bad mood."

"Hey, I only told you something I thought you had the right to know. Would you rather I had kept you in the dark?"

"You mean like when you didn't tell me you were seeing my boyfriend behind my back or like when you kept the letter Lucas left me from me?"

"Brooke come on, I already apologized for all of that. What more do you want?"

"Apologizing doesn't change what you did Peyt. Now it's been real fun talking to you, but I'm gonna get out of here before practice ends for them and Lucas tries to talk to me."

"Maybe you should talk to him."

"Peyton you need to make up your mind here sweetie. First you try to keep us as far apart as possible by any means necessary might I add, and now you want me to talk to him. Your really starting to confuse me."

"I don't want to keep you two apart. I'm just saying that maybe you should talk to him."

"And I'm just saying mind your own business."

"Your gonna regret it if you don't. Trust me."

"Yeah, like I'm really gonna do that again. Just stay out of this."said Brooke getting her things and walking out of the gym, not bothering to change out of her practice clothes.

Lucas was about to take a shot when he saw Brooke rush out the door.

"Go ahead Scott. I know you want to go after her. Practice is over anyways."

"Thanks coach. I owe you one."

"Just solve that girlfriend problem so that I have your 100 percent attention tomorrow."

"Sure thing."Lucas dropped the ball and ran after her."Brooke!"

Brooke heard him, but didn't turn to him, instead she picked up her pace.

"Come on Brooke stop!"Lucas caught up to her and grabbed her arm turning her to face him.

"Lucas let go of me and leave me alone."said Brooke trying to pull out of his grasp."I really don't want to talk to you right now."

"Will you please just tell me why your so mad."

Brooke looked up at him. She couldn't believe it."If you honestly don't know why, I'm not even gonna bother telling you."

"You have no reason to be mad. It's not like I cheated on you with her Brooke."

"You think I'm mad because you went out with her?"

"Yes, isn't that why?"

"Your even more clueless than I thought. I could care less who you went out with and what you did with them. I'm mad because you lied to me Lucas."

"I didn't lie to you, we are just friends."

"Yeah, friends who went out on dates."

"I really wouldn't call them dates. We just hung out together."

"Sure whatever you say Lucas."said Brooke again trying to leave.

Lucas pulled her back to him."I promise you they weren't anything special."

"Did you kiss her? Don't lie to me either Lucas. You know I'll find out sooner or later."

"I never kissed her Brooke. Not once. I'm sorry if you think I lied to you, but I honestly don't think I did. We really were just friends. I never let her think anything would happen between us. I was too into you to let anyone else in. You have to believe me."

Brooke softened at his words."I do believe you."said Brooke allowing him to pull her into a hug. She pulled him closer to her hugging him back.

They broke apart and Lucas walked Brooke to her car."So is everything okay with us now?"

"Yeah, everything is fine."said Brooke now standing next to her car, taking a hold of Lucas' hands and squeezing them.

"Good, I hate fighting with you."

"Me too."

"Now are you going to tell me who told you I went out with Alison?"

"Peyton told me right before practice started and that's not all she said."

"Why am I not surprised it was her? What else did she say?"

"Well, she thinks that Alison likes you and wants to be with you."

Lucas laughed."Please tell me you don't believe that crap."

"I don't and I told her that. Alison hasn't done anything to make me think she wants you."

"And she won't because that's not true."

"Lucas I know that."

Lucas opened Brooke's car door.

"I'm really sorry for over reacting."said Brooke leaning into Lucas for a kiss.

"You don't have to apologize Brooke. I'm the one who is sorry. I should have told you about it even if I thought it wasn't important."

"It's okay. Everything is okay now. So are you still gonna come over later?"

"If you still want me to."

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want you to."

"Well then I'll be there. I just need to drop something off with my mom first."

"Okay, just don't take too long." Brooke got into her car and was about to drive off. Lucas tapped on her window. She rolled it down.

"I didn't want you to leave before I told you how much I love you."

Brooke smiled up at him. She stretched her arm out the window and pulled his head in to the car and kissed him. They stayed there for a couple of minutes just kissing. They finally broke apart."I love you too Lucas."

Lucas stood there and watched her drive away and then he walked back into the gym and saw Peyton still there. He went up to her.

"Hey Luke what's up?"

"You know you really had me fooled. I actually thought you were sorry for everything you did, but now I'm not so sure because it looks like your trying to break me and Brooke up."

"Lucas I'm not trying to break you and Brooke up. I'm trying to keep you two together."

"Well, whatever it is your trying to do you need to stop! Just leave us alone."

"Fine, but like I told Brooke, you need to keep an eye on Alison or you'll regret it."said Peyton a little hurt by his words. She turned and walked away.

Haley and Alison walked up to Lucas."What was all that about?"asked Haley.

"I was just about to ask the same question. I heard my name."said Alison.

"It's a long story."

"Well we're waiting for Nathan so we have the time. Spill."

"Peyton told Brooke that Alison and I went out in Charleston."

"What? Why would she lie about something like that?"

"Well she really didn't lie. We did go out in Charleston twice, but from what she told Brooke she made it seem like we were going out and wanted to keep it from Brooke."

"She asked me about us earlier and I didn't want to lie. I said it wasn't anything and I told her not to say anything because I was afraid of how Brooke would react. I don't know her well enough to know her reactions."

"As you all saw, she didn't take it very well."

"I'm sorry Lucas this is all my fault. Brooke must hate me right now."

"Brooke doesn't hate you Alison. She knows what Peyton is trying to do. She was more upset at the fact that I lied to her about it, then us actually going out."

"You lied to her?"asked Haley.

"Sort of, but not really."

"Okay."said Haley not really understanding what he just said."Care to explain in more detail?"

"I told her we were just friends and we were, I just didn't tell her we went out and that's why she said I lied."

"Well Lucas you sort of did."said Haley.

"No I didn't Haley."

"Luke you lied by omission."

"I guess, look I'll talk to you guys later, I have to get to Brooke's."

"Is she still mad at you?"asked Alison hoping she was.

"No, not anymore. We talked about everything outside."

"Oh."said Alison as she turned to hide her disappointment.

"I've got to go."said Lucas and turned and ran out the door.

"I know that Lucas says Brooke isn't mad at me, but what do you think?"

"Well what happened with you and Lucas exactly?"

"It's just what he said. We went out twice and that's all. I don't want to be with Lucas and I never have."

"Good because he's happy with Brooke and I don't see that changing anytime soon."

"I know that and I'm happy for them, but I can't help but think that Brooke is gonna hate me for not telling her I was with Lucas."

"You weren't with Lucas and I don't think Brooke will hate you, but we'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out."

"I hope your right."

"There's Nathan, lets go. You do still need a ride right?"

"Yeah, thanks. Lets go."

-

**Brooke's House**

Lucas arrived at Brooke's house right after dropping off the storage key to the café. He also stopped at a flower shop before heading over there. Lucas knocked on the door and waited for Brooke to answer.

Brooke opened the door and smiled when she saw Lucas holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers."What are those for?"said Brooke allowing him to enter.

"These are for you."said Lucas handing her the flowers."I know this is corny, showing up at your house with flowers and I want you to know I wouldn't do this for anyone else, but I really wanted to show you I was sorry. I want you to be able to trust me like I trust you. I will never lie to you about anything no matter how unimportant I think it is. I don't ever want to fight with you again Brooke."

"It's okay Lucas. We don't have to get into this again. It wasn't necessarily a lie so lets forget about it."

"Well according to Haley it was a lie by omission and she's right?"

"That's Haley, always the wise one, but still lets forget about it."

"If your sure you can then..."started Lucas.

"I am."said Brooke cutting him off. She put the flowers down and went to kiss him.

When they broke apart Lucas was the first to speak."So what were you doing before I got here?"

"Just watching T.V. Are you hungry? I was about to fix my dinner and there's more than enough for two."

"I am pretty hungry."said Lucas grabbing his stomach, walking with her to the kitchen. He saw she was pouring herself a bowl of Lucky Charms."Is that what your eating for dinner?"

"Yes, it's my favorite cereal. I can eat this stuff all day."

"You can't eat that. You need to eat a real dinner. Why don't you let me take you out?"

"That sounds great, but not tonight okay? I'm not really that hungry."

"Well that's a first, you not being hungry."

"Shut up Broody."said Brooke hitting him on the shoulder.

"Hey watch the shoulder, you know I'm trying to play basketball again."

"Sorry. So how's that going? I wanted to ask you earlier, but I was mad at you."

"It's going alright I guess. I haven't had a practice like that in a long time. It was hard, but then again I was distracted by my girlfriend giving me the evil eye."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's cool, now are you going to let me take you out?"

"No, not tonight. I really want to stay in, and it won't kill you to skip one well balanced meal. Now do you want some or not?"

"Sure, why not. I like cereal."

Brooke fixed him a bowl and escorted him to the living room, where they ate their dinner in front of the T.V. watching a rerun of Friends on the WB.

"Well since I fixed us dinner it's only fair that you take these dishes to the kitchen and wash them."said Brooke handing her bowl to Lucas.

"I guess it's the least I can do, seeing how you worked so hard on this meal."

"I know, now hop to it."

Lucas washed the two bowls and walked back to the living room just as Dirty Dancing started."Oh come on Brooke, we don't really have to watch this do we?"said Lucas taking his seat.

"Yes we do because the last time we rented it you didn't let me watch it. We had to watch that stupid Dawn of the Dead movie."

"It wasn't stupid Brooke."

"Yes, because all great movies have pregnant zombies or vampires or whatever the hell those things were."

"Well I liked it."

"You would."said Brooke turning off the lights and going to sit next to Lucas on the couch. She got comfortable as she rested her head on his lap.

Lucas couldn't believe he had to watch this movie. He watched for a while before dosing off. When he awoke he saw the ending credits already rolling. He looked down and saw that Brooke was asleep. Seeing that it was dark out he decided to take her up to her room. He slowly lifted himself up and then her, taking her to her room where he gently placed her down on the bed. He started to walk toward the door when he heard her voice.

"Where do you think your going handsome?"said a sleepy Brooke.

"Hey, I thought you were still asleep. I was just going to straighten up the living room."

"Don't worry about it. It's fine."said Brooke patting the vacant space next to her on the bed.

Lucas walked to the bed and layed down next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder wrapping her arm around his waist. He gave her a quick squeeze and a kiss on the forehead."It's late Brooke, you should get some sleep."

"Okay, goodnight Broody. I love you."

"I love you too."said Lucas closing his eyes.

-

Early the next morning Brooke awoke to find the space next to her empty. She got up and put her robe on. She opened her room door and immediately smelled coffee. She quickly walked to the kitchen and saw Lucas making breakfast."Good morning gorgeous."

"Hey, I was just going to wake you."

"You did all this?"

"Yes, I figured since you didn't eat a real dinner last night that you should at least have a real breakfast."

Brooke walked up to him and kissed him."Your amazing you know that. Thank you, your the best boyfriend ever."

"You don't have to thank me Brooke. I wanted to do this. Now hurry up and eat, we still have to get ready for school."

Brooke took a bite."This is really good Lucas."

"I know that. Did you think it was going to be bad?"

"Kinda, but it really isn't."

"Thanks. Did you forget that my mom is a cook?"

"She taught you well. I might have to let you cook for me more often. Do you do dinner too?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Great, your going to cook for me sometime."

"Is that an order?"

"No, you said you love cooking for me?"

"I love doing anything that makes you happy."

"You sure are being cheesy this morning."

"You bring it out in me."

Brooke and Lucas finished their breakfast and went to her room to get ready for school. Lucas went to take a shower. He turned around when he heard the shower door open and saw Brooke standing there.

"I saw that it was getting late and I figured that we could save time if we showered together."said Brooke with a smirk.

Lucas stared at her naked body not able to tear his eyes away."You know there is no way that taking a shower together will save us any time. In fact it doesn't look like we'll be making it to school on time."

Brooke looked up at him and laughed. She pulled him down to her and kissed him, pushing him up against the shower wall. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him harder, her tongue now massaging his. Water poured down on them as Lucas reversed their positions, with Brooke now up against the wall. He moved her hair to the side exposing her neck, his lips now moving along her neck and shoulder. His tongue began to slide all over her neck, finding it's way to her mouth. His hands slid effortlessly to her breasts, cupping them and giving them a squeeze, causing Brooke to moan into his open mouth. He tightened his grip on her bare breasts knowing she loved every minute of it. His mouth soon replaced his hands as his tongue tasted every inch of her breast. Brooke let out an even louder moan as Lucas' teeth found her nipple. She pushed his head further into her body. Lucas slowly kissed his way to her mouth. Brooke wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, giving him no space to move. He quickly picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Lucas slowly entered her causing yet another moan to escape Brooke's mouth. He lovingly thrusted in and out of her, with her back smashing up against the wet shower wall. Lucas looked up at her."Are you okay? That sounded bad."

"I'm fine, don't stop."she practically whispered as she pulled him closer. She continued to kiss him hungrily.

Lucas took that as his que to go faster. Another round of moans were being muffled by Lucas' furiously moving tongue capturing hers. Brooke dug her nails into Lucas' back feeling her release nearing and right when she thought she couldn't wait any longer it came causing one last long, wonderful moan."Lucas."she moaned closing her eyes, not wanting the feeling to end.

Hearing Brooke moan his name was too much for Lucas to handle. His release came too." I love you Brooke."said Lucas still holding her up against the wall.

"I love you too."said Brooke with her heart still pounding. Every time with him just kept getting better and better.

-

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the love scene at the end. I figured it was time for another. I think it was done tastefully, not too many details, but I think you still got a good picture. Let me know what you think. Read and review.

-

**Coming Up:**

What does Brooke say when she sees Alison?

Whitey needs to talk to Lucas and Nathan.

Peyton is even more suspicious of Alison.


	26. Not Ready

**Chapter 26**

**Not Ready**

**Brooke's House**

Lucas sat on Brooke's bed and Brooke walked out of the restroom wearing only her robe."You know I really don't want to go to school today."said Brooke taking a seat on Lucas' lap.

"Brooke when do you ever want to go to school?"

"Hey, I like school as much as the next person, but I just feel tired today. I guess you wore me out Broody."

"I wore you out? I think I should be the one who is tired. Who was the one who held up who in the shower?"

Brooke laughed."I thought the wall was holding me up, besides I'm not that heavy and if you disagree I'm gonna have to bite you."

"No, Brooke your not that heavy, but I'm saying that if I'm not tired then you shouldn't be either. So get up and get ready. We're already late."

"I really don't wanna, maybe we can spend the whole day in bed. Wouldn't you like that?"

"You know I would, but my mother wouldn't."

"Way to kill the mood, bring up your mother. I'm getting up, don't worry."

"I thought that would do it."

"Your not funny Lucas, now get out of here so I can change."

"Right because I have never seen you naked."

"No, because you need to go get your clothes out of the dryer. I washed what you left here yesterday."

"You washed my clothes?"

"Yes, you seem shocked. I can wash."

"Sure you can. I better go see what you did. I'll be right back."

A short while later Lucas went back into Brooke's room and found her almost ready to go."Wow this must be a first. You are actually almost ready."

"I seem to be amazing you a lot this morning and I am ready, I'm not straightening my hair today. Do you like it curly?"

"I love it, now can we leave. I want to get there before second period."

"Well then lets go. Oh so were you impressed with my washing ability?"

"Actually I am. I thought I'd find bleach stains all over, but I didn't."

"You see we're the perfect couple, you cook and I clean."

"Are you going to keep up this cleaning thing?"

"Yeah, no, it was a one time thing, sorry."

"I thought so."

They got to school right as the bell indicating the end of first period rang. They walked to their lockers and got out what they needed and then Lucas walked Brooke to her class."I'll see you at lunch babe."said Lucas kissing Brooke goodbye.

"Bye Broody, I love you."

Lucas gave her one last smile and then turned and walked to his class. He went in and sat at his usual seat and saw that Alison wasn't there. Soon the teacher came in and started class. Class continued at a slow boring pace with Lucas falling asleep, before he knew it he heard the bell and class was over. Alison hadn't shown up at all for class. Lucas went to his locker and dropped off his books and went to meet Brooke for lunch. Brooke was already there. He took his seat next to her and gave her a quick kiss.

"I missed you."said Brooke resting her head on his shoulder.

Lucas placed an arm around her." How can you miss me? We were just together a little over an hour ago."

"Yeah, so I always miss you when your not around, especially after the morning we had. You don't miss me?"

"You know I do Brooke."said Lucas looking down at her and lifting her chin up with his pointer finger and kissing her, lightly tracing her bottom lip with his tongue.

Haley and Nathan walked up to the two still kissing."Well isn't this funny." Brooke and Lucas broke apart and Haley continued."Wasn't it just yesterday that you were telling us how sickening it was to see us kissing and now here you are doing the exact same thing."

"And your point would be what exactly?"asked Brooke.

"Same as yesterdays, you two are just as bad, if not worse. So where were you guys this morning? We looked for you. I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"We've been here. We just missed one class. We got her right before second period."said Brooke

Nathan kicked Brooke's leg under the table to get her attention."So I take it everything is okay B."

"Everything is fine Nate. Yesterday was just a misunderstanding and it won't happen again."said Brooke looking at Lucas.

"That's good news for you Lucas because I was very close to kicking your ass yesterday."

"Is that so?"asked Lucas.

"Yes it is, but we'll just have to save your ass beating for another day, Whitey wants to see us in the gym right now so lets go."

"Why does he want to see us?"asked Lucas.

"I don't know. Do I look psychic to you? Lets go and find out."

"I guess I have to go. I'll see you later babe."said Lucas turning to face Brooke.

"Fine go, but you have to make this up to me. I was really looking forward to having lunch with my boyfriend."

"I will I promise. I love you."Lucas leaned down and gave her a kiss.

Lucas and Nathan started to walk away.

"Hey what about me?"asked Haley. Both boys turned around to see who she was talking to."I was talking to Nathan. Your just leaving without a goodbye or a kiss. Brooke over here got an I love you and a promise of god knows what and your just leaving."

"Oh shit sorry Hales. I totally forgot."

"Great just what every wife wants to hear her husband say."

Nathan walked up to her and gave her a kiss."I love you."

"Sure you do."

"You know I do. I'm just curious as to why Whitey wants to talk to us now. I know it can't be good."

"I know, I'm just kidding. I love you too. I'll see you later."

Nathan gave her one more kiss before he and Lucas left.

"Way to get what you want Tutor Girl."

"I know it's great isn't it?"asked Haley laughing.

Brooke started to laugh too, but stopped when she saw Alison slowly approaching the table, looking like she didn't know what she should do."What are you waiting for? Get your ass over here and sit down."said Brooke with a smile.

Alison quickened her pace and sat across from Brooke."I didn't know if I should come over here. I thought you'd be mad at me."

"There you go again, worrying that everyone hates you. You really need to work on that."

"I know, but this time you actually have a reason to hate me."

"No I don't. It's not like I was with Lucas when you two went out. Hell, we weren't even talking, I couldn't stand the guy. I do wish you would have told me about it though, instead I had to hear it from a smirking Peyton. She'll use anything right now to get to me and she had the perfect ammunition."

"I'm really sorry Brooke. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want you to think you had to worry about me wanting Lucas too. I know you feel like that with Peyton."

"Well that's true, but your not anything like Peyton. You don't know half the things she's done or probably will do in the future to Lucas and me. I'm just waiting for her to do something. Now don't worry, I'm not mad or upset at you and I don't believe a word Peyton said yesterday."

"I'm glad. I don't know why she's doing this. I don't know why she is trying to stop us from being friends. I haven't done anything to her."

"I don't know, she probably feels like she's been replaced by you or something."

"Well that's not my problem. She should take it out on someone else."

"The person she should take it out on is herself and nobody else. Everything that has happened, happened because of what she has done."

"Exactly, you know I wasn't just worried about myself. I was worried you would hate Lucas too and I know how much he loves you. I'm really glad your not still mad at him."

"Your a great friend Alison, you know that. Your always worried about other people, but you don't need to worry about that. I can't stay mad at him. I love him too much."said Brooke smiling.

"I'm glad to see you two bonding and all, but I have to cut in here and ask you why all of a sudden you won't stop smiling. What's going on Brooke?"asked Haley.

Brooke's smile widened showing off her famous dimples."I just had a wonderful morning that's all."

"This wonderful morning I assume was with Lucas right? And it would explain why your guys were late."

Brooke smiled at Haley.

"Well are you going to share with us how wonderful it was?"

"It's nothing really. Lucas came over last night and we ate cereal for dinner and then we fell asleep early."

"That's what your smiling about?"asked Haley.

"No, I wasn't finished yet."

"Oh, sorry."

"Anyways, we went to sleep pretty early and in the morning I woke up and found Lucas in my kitchen making me breakfast. It was the sweetest thing ever. He said since I didn't have a real dinner, he wanted to make sure I had a real breakfast. He cooked eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee. It was delicious. I guess having a cook for a mother pays off."

"That sounds great."said Haley."But why do I have a feeling that isn't the end of your wonderful morning?"

"Because your smart. That wasn't the end."

"Then continue will you."

"Well after we ate it was late and we still had to get ready for school, so Lucas went to take a shower and me being who I am, I of course joined him, saying something about us needing to save time. One thing led to another and I think you know the rest."

"Yeah, I think I do."

"It was so amazing Haley."

"It sounds like it was and it even got you to call me Haley. I might have to tell my best friend to sleep with you more often."

"Very funny Tutor Girl."

"And there we go. It's back."said Haley raising her hands in defeat.

Alison couldn't help but be furious at what she had to listen to. This was the last thing she wanted to hear. She was the one that Lucas was supposed to cook breakfast for. She now knew she had to hurry and put her plan into action. She no longer was going to wait and see if Brooke messed up on her own. She still liked her, but it was too bad. Alison saw Peyton sitting at a table alone drawing. She knew she needed to stay close to her if she was going to make it look like Peyton did everything if for some reason this plan didn't work.She knew she was the perfect person to take the blame. Everybody already thought she'd do anything to keep Brooke and Lucas apart. No one would believe her even if she tried to deny it."I need to talk to Peyton, I'll be right back."

"Okay, just don't kill her okay? She's not worth it."

"Don't worry, I won't." Alison got up and went and sat at Peyton's table."Hey, what are you drawing?"

"Hey, nothing really. Your not mad at me?"

"Not really."

"I just want you to know it was an accident. Brooke was yelling at me and I just said something I knew would hurt her, but I shouldn't have used you to do that."

"I know you didn't tell her on purpose, besides you forgave me for my little slip up at the party on Friday night, so how can I not forgive you for this. It's practically the same thing."

"That's true. I guess we both have made mistakes. So how are Brooke and Lucas?"asked Peyton wanting to see her reaction to the question.

"Better than ever."said Alison with a forced smile.

Peyton saw what she knew she would. She could tell she wasn't too happy about what she just said.

"Do you miss Brooke?"

"Where'd that come from?"

"I don't know, you just look a little sad."

"Well I'm not. I guess I don't really miss her. I'm getting used to us not being friends. Brooke has always had too many problems. It's nice not having to hear about them all the time."said Peyton lying. She did miss Brooke, more than anything and it was her with all the problems, not Brooke.

"She does seem to have problems, but nothing to serious. Nathan is always there to help her out though. Have they always been this close?"

"Brooke and Nathan? Kind of, but not really. They were really great friends when they were younger, but they started to drift apart before Nathan and I went out. They stayed distant for a while, but then the whole Lucas and me thing happened and he saw that she needed someone, so he was there for her. He helped her get over everything and it was like they never stopped talking. They are the best of friends again and spend a lot of time together. Why?"

"He just seems like a great person to have as a friend."Alison looked at her watch."Wow lunch is almost over and I still need to talk to one of my teachers. I should go. I'll see you later okay?"

"Yeah sure. Bye Alison."

Alison left Peyton feeling uneasy. She wondered what was going on in her head and why all the questions about Brooke and Nathan. She didn't know why Alison was so curious all of a sudden, but she sure as hell was going to find out. Peyton got up and walked up to where Brooke and Haley were sitting."Hey Brooke can I talk to you for a second?"

Brooke looked up at her not really wanting to hear anything she had to say.

"Please."

"Fine, but make it quick. I don't have all day."

Haley got up from where she was sitting."Lunch is almost over I'm gonna go. I'll see you in class okay Brooke. Bye Peyton. I'll talk to you later."

Both Brooke and Peyton said their goodbyes and Peyton took a seat."How are you Brooke?"

"Come on Peyt we both know you didn't come over here to ask me how I am."

"Okay, then how are you and Lucas?"

"There you go. I knew that's what you really wanted to know. I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but you still can't have him. We're still together. I know that didn't stop you the last time, but hopefully it will this time, but if it doesn't, you'll regret it."

"Come on Brooke stop with all the threats okay. There's no need for them. I don't know how many times I have to say it, but I'll say it again and again until you believe me, I don't want Lucas. I don't want Lucas!"

"Whatever you say Peyton."

"Look Brooke, I don't want to fight with you. I'm worried about you. I know you saw me and Alison talking and she really creeped me out this time."

"She creeped you out? Are you sure it wasn't the other way around?"

"What is with you and this girl? Why are you always sticking up for her? Are you that blind to what she's doing?"

"I'm not blind to anything anymore. I now see you for who you really are."

"I know I have done a lot of awful things to you, but I'm trying to make up for them now. I just want you to know that Alison was asking a lot of questions about you and Nathan."

"Me and Nathan? Why?"

"I don't know, she really didn't say why."

"She really didn't say why or she really didn't ask any questions? Why are you doing this Peyton?"

"Doing what Brooke?"

"Trying your hardest to keep me from being friends with Alison. Are you that intimidated by her?"

"I am not intimidated by her or anyone else. I don't even know why I'm bothering with all of this. I keep coming to you and telling you all this stuff about Alison, but you don't seem to care. You don't care that she is trying to ruin your relationship. I am putting up with all your name calling and belittling because I want to help you, but maybe I should stop. You obviously don't believe me so why am I still trying to help you? Okay I'm done, no more. Oh and when she does succeed in ruining your relationship with Lucas and I'm sure she will, with you putting on your blinders when it comes to her, don't come running to me." Peyton turned and walked away leaving a very stunned Brooke behind.

-

**The Gym**

Nathan and Lucas walked into the gym and saw Whitey.

"Coach you wanted to see us."said Nathan.

"Yeah, how are you two getting along these days?"

"Good, why?"asked Lucas.

"Well I want you two to work together for a while."

"On what?"

"I don't think your ready for the game on Friday Lucas."

"I am ready. I can't wait to play. It's been a long time since I've played in a real game."

"That's just it son. It's been too long. Your still a great player and you always will be, but I don't think your ready to play on Friday."

"I am ready."

"I don't feel like I have your full attention. You need to focus."

"This is about yesterday isn't it? Everything is fine with Brooke now. I can concentrate on the game now."

"Yeah, until the next time you two argue. Look son I don't make it a habit to get into my players personal lives, mainly relationship wise, but I just don't see you focusing. We really need you, but we need you at 100 percent."

"This seems like it's all about Lucas, so why did you want to see me?"asked Nathan.

"Well you come in now, I want you to practice with Lucas everyday until Friday and then even after Friday. I need you to remind him of what he needs to be doing. Can you do that?"

"I don't need him. I can do this by myself and be ready for the game on Friday."

"Lucas quit being a jackass and take the help I'm offering you. I don't know if it was just you having girlfriend problems, but from what I saw yesterday I don't want to put you anywhere near the game."

"Come on coach, I was distracted yesterday, that's all."

"Okay, well work with Nathan this week, get yourself back on track and then we'll see if your ready on Friday."

"I really don't need him."

"Lucas pull your head out of you prideful ass and work with your brother."

"I'll work with him coach."said Nathan.

"Good, now you two get a ball and work through the rest of your lunch." Whitey exited the gym.

"Can you believe him? Saying I'm not ready."

"Well Lucas you didn't do that great a practice yesterday, so I do understand what he's saying."

"I was just distracted by everything that was going on with Brooke yesterday and you know that everything is fine with her now."

"Okay then prove it. Show me what you got."

Nathan threw Lucas the ball and they played one on one. Lucas made his first basket without effort and then he made his second after stealing the ball from Nathan. Nathan got the ball back and made his shot. Lucas then made his third shot. Nathan got the ball, dribbled it and then made the basket. Lucas got the ball, dribbled it and Nathan stole the ball from him. Lucas jumped up and blocked Nathan's shot, took the ball back and made his shot. The bell rang ending lunch.

"It looks like I won. I guess I am ready."

"You did good Luke, but look at you, your about to fall over. I've never seen you this tired from a simple game of one on one and we didn't even finish the game."

"I'm just a little out of shape. I didn't really play in Charleston, but I'll be fine though."

"I know you will, but we're still gonna work together like Whitey asked us to and then on Friday you'll show him he was wrong."

"That sounds like a plan. Lets do it. Thanks Nathan."

"No problem, you helped me out when we went to the classics remember?"

"Your right I guess we'll be even now."

"I guess so. We should probably get to class though. I'm sure Brooke and Haley are waiting for us."

-

Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you liked this chapter even though I'm not sure I did. I know it wasn't the best. I wanted to put some Lucas /Nathan in. I'm not sure how this chapter turned out, but I really wanted to give you guys an update. Let me know what you think. Read and Review.

-

**Coming Up:**

Nathan asks Brooke out.

Alison finds out Nathan and Brooke

are making things very easy for her.

Haley is in for a shock.


	27. What's Going On?

**A/N:** Sorry I took so long to update, but heres the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 27**

**What's Going On?**

**Tree Hill High**

It was now after school and everyone was in the gym for their practices. Lucas was doing a lot better and Whitey could tell. He figured that maybe he had spoken too soon, but wasn't about to say anything. Nathan and Lucas continued to work together all practice long, which Brooke really liked seeing.

On Brooke's side of the gym things were going a lot better too. She was in a better mood and the rest of the squad was doing their best not to get a double practice. Brooke hadn't said a word to Peyton that wasn't practice related. Half the time it seemed like the two were making progress and then the other half they were at each others throats.

Practice was finally over for both sides of the gym. Haley walked in with Alison to pick up Nathan. They walked up to Brooke.

"I see practice is over. Things must have went well. It's good that you didn't have to make good on your threats."said Haley.

"Hey Tutor Girl. I will admit that I was a bit of a witch yesterday. I was better today though. You here to pick up the hubby?"

"You know it."

"You two sure are spending a lot of time together."said Brooke.

"Yeah, Alison and I didn't have anything to do, so we just went to the café to kill some time before I had to come back."

"Who'd you kill?"asked Nathan walking up to the girls with Lucas.

"Nobody, you idiot."said Haley pushing Nathan away as he tried to hug her."Stop, your all sweaty and you smell."

Lucas went over to kiss Brooke."Brooke doesn't care that I'm sweaty, do you?"

"No I don't, but I do prefer it when I'm the one that makes you sweaty. So Broody, that was a great practice. Has Whitey taken back what he said yet?"

"Of course not. Have you ever known Whitey to say he was wrong about anything? I think he knows it though and that's enough for me. Well that and I get to play in Friday's game."

"I'm sure he'll let you play because my boyfriend is the best basketball player on the team and everybody knows it."

"Hey, what am I?"asked Nathan pretending to be hurt.

"Oh right, I forgot about you. I'm sorry, your good too."

"Whatever B. Now why don't you hurry up and go home and change."said Nathan.

"Why?"

"I'm taking you out."

"You are? Where are we going?"

"There's this double feature tonight at the Metroplex. Their playing Grease and Urban Cowboy and their giving away free soundtracks. I know how much you love John Travolta, so I though it'd be fun if we went."

"Wow, I didn't know anything about a John Travolta night. This is great. Thanks Nate."

"No problem, but it starts at 7:30, so you need to hurry."

"Will do."said Brooke turning to Lucas."Sorry Broody it looks like we can't hang out tonight. I'll make it up to you though."

"So this thing you two are doing tonight, we're not invited?"asked Haley.

"You know how much I love you Haley, but you also know you can't stay quiet for four hours straight."

"And Brooke can?"

"Yeah, you'd be surprised. When she's into a movie, she won't say a word, besides this is best friend time. You and Lucas should do something tonight."

"I think we will, right Luke?"

"We sure can, seeing how I was just dumped by my girlfriend, who would rather spend time with my brother."

"Hey, can you blame me? I love those movies and I get to see them for free. You are paying right?"said Brooke looking at Nathan.

"Yes, Brooke. I'm paying."

"Does that include popcorn, pickle, candy, and a drink?"

"Sure, you pig."

"Shut up. Will you still give me a ride home Lucas?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather Nathan give you a ride?"asked Lucas.

"Oh, hush."Brooke pulled Lucas by the hand toward the exit.

"I'll pick you up at 7:00 B. So be ready."

"I will, bye."

Haley, Nathan, and Alison walked to the car and got in. They talked as they drove Alison home.

"So it looks like Lucas and I are hanging out tonight. Do you want to tag along Alison?"

"I'd really love to, but I can't. I have a ton of homework I need to do."

"Well that's too bad. It would have been fun."

"Maybe we can do it another time."said Alison.

"Sure."

They pulled up to Alison's house."Well thank you for the ride guys. I'll see you later."said Alison getting out of the car. She shut the door and went into her house. She needed to put her plan into action now. It was going to be easy. Nathan and Brooke were doing everything themselves. This was going to be easier than she thought. Little things like going to breakfast alone and now this date was making this plan more believable. She couldn't wait until tomorrow. Everything would come out then and soon Lucas would be hers.

-

Brooke's House

"Why are you getting all dressed up? Your only going to be with Nathan."

"So I can't look nice because I'm with him? We are going out in public and you know I don't like looking like crap."

"You know I might start getting jealous if you two spend any more time together."

"Your being silly, there is nothing going on, besides if I wanted Nate I would have had him a long time ago believe me. I just don't see him like that."

"And it better stay that way."Lucas pulled her to him and they fell backwards on the bed, with Lucas on top of her. He kissed her.

Brooke laughed."Lucas what are you doing?"

"Just kissing my girlfriend is that a crime?"

"No, but I need to finish getting ready."

"You already look great, so stop worrying."

Brooke gave up and started kissing Lucas back. They were really getting into each other when the doorbell rang. Brooke pushed Lucas off of her and straightened herself up and went to open the door with Lucas following her. She saw Nathan standing on the other side of the door.

"You have wonderful timing bro, thanks."said Lucas.

"Well then it's a good thing I rang the bell. I was just going to come in, but I saw your truck out here and I thought you two might be a little busy."

"Well you were right, we were."said Lucas.

"So are you ready B?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my jacket. I'll be right back."Brooke went to her room leaving Lucas and Nathan alone.

"You take care of my girl and bring her back in one piece, you hear?"

"Don't I always?"

Brooke walked back into the room."I hope you two are done talking about me."

"Who said we were talking about you?"asked Nathan.

"Well with me looking like this, who's not going to be talking about me?"

"Your not too conceited, now are you B?"

"Not at all, now lets go. I don't want to miss a second of the movie."

"Okay then, lets go."

"I'll see you later Lucas."

"Call me as soon as you get home okay?"

"Sure thing. I love you Broody."Brooke leaned in and kissed him. She broke the kiss and walked off with Nathan."This is going to be so much fun. Just me and my best friend."

"I know that's why I suggested it."

"Your the best Nate you know that?"

"Of course, but you can keep telling me if you want."

"And you said I was the conceited one. Please."

"I guess we're a lot alike."

Brooke and Nathan drove to the theater talking about anything and everything. In no time they were there. Nathan paid for their tickets and collected their soundtracks."Hey look over there B. You can take a picture with John Travolta."Nathan pointed to a life size cardboard cut out of John Travolta.

"I so want to do that. Come on lets go." Brooke grabbed Nathan by the arm and pulled him to the man sitting by the camera."Two please."

"I'm sorry, what she meant to say was one please."said Nathan.

"No, come on Nate. It'll be fun. When will we ever get the chance to say we took a picture with JT again?"

"Fine, two please."

"Thanks Natey."

"That will be twenty two dollars."said the man getting up.

"Twenty two dollars? That seems a bit expensive for two pictures."said Nathan.

"Not really, it's only eleven dollars each. You know what, it's my treat."said Brooke pulling out some money from her purse.

Nathan swatted away her hand."Put that money away. I got it. Here you go twenty two dollars."

Brooke took her picture first. She hugged the cardboard cut out. When it was Nathan's turn he just stood there, standing five feet away. Brooke stopped the man from taking the picture. She went over and made Nathan put his arm around John Travolta. The pictures only took a couple of minutes before they were ready. Brooke quickly grabbed them. She held them as the walked all the way to their seats."Wow, these look so real. I can't believe it."

Nathan took a hold of her hand and turned it so he could see the pictures."Come on Brooke get real. Those couldn't look faker if I drew them myself."

"Well since you don't like the pictures I'm keeping them both. I'll put them on my mirror."

"Go ahead, be my guest. Keep them."

Grease started and Brooke hushed Nathan. Brooke sang all the songs out loud along with the rest of the people watching. Nathan was a little embarrassed, but was happy when he saw that Brooke was having a great time. Grease was now over and Urban Cowboy was going to start after the fifteen minute intermission.

"I'm going to get us some more popcorn. I'll be right back."said Nathan.

"No I'm coming too. I really need to use the restroom."

"Lets go."

They sat back down just as the second movie started. This one was another one of Brooke's favorites. She loved John Travolta's older movies. The movie played with Brooke engrossed. In no time it too was over. Brooke and Nathan walked to his car.

"This was so much fun Nate. Thank you."

"Your welcome B. I hate to admit it, but I like these movies too."

"I know you do."

They got into the car and drove to Brooke's house. Brooke turned to face him when they got there.

"I really had a great time. We definitely need to do this again. I guess the next time we could invite Lucas and Haley, although they are rather boring."said Brooke with a smile.

"We are the interesting ones in our relationships aren't we?"

"Of course, but lets not tell them that."

"Sure thing. Goodnight B."

"Goodnight Nate."Brooke leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. She turned and got out of the car. Nathan waited until she closed the door to her house and then drove off to go home to his wife.

-

Nathan and Haley's Apartment

(This scene is happening the same time as the Brooke and Nathan scene.)

Lucas knocked on Haley's door. She opened it."Hey your right on time. Come in."

Lucas took his jacket off and sat down."So what should we do tonight?"

"I'm glad you asked that. I think we should plot against Nathan and Brooke."

Lucas couldn't help but laugh. That sounded too funny."Plot? Haley what are you talking about?"

"Well they seem to be making us look bad. We're supposed to be the ones who are the best of friends since we were little, but every time they are together they put us to shame."

"Haley do you hear yourself? We're not in competition with them. Although this is pretty funny."

"I know that, but I would like to show them we are just as good of friends as they are."

"We are. I doubt they are hanging out to show us they are better friends then us. They are probably not even thinking about us right now. We are fine and they are fine, now stop talking crazy. So what should we do tonight?"said Lucas as someone knocked on the door.

Haley went to answer it and saw Alison."Hey Alison."said Haley stepping aside motioning for Alison to enter.

"Hi guys. I hope you don't mind me taking you up on your offer to join you. I just couldn't concentrate on my work so I decided to come here."

"No, we don't mind, right Lucas?"

"No. We were just deciding on what we should do. Any suggestions?"

Alison knew she had to keep them all here if she was going to be able to steal Haley's apartment key."Well we could always just stay here and order in Chinese food. We could watch some T.V. or just talk."

"That sounds fun. What do you say Luke?"

"Sounds good to me. I love Chinese food."

"Great I think I have a menu in my room. I'll be right back."said Haley.

"I'm going to use the restroom."said Lucas

Alison was left in the living room alone. She quickly started to search the room for the keys. She found them on the kitchen counter and quickly stuck them in her purse as Haley walked out.

"So what do you want to eat Alison?"

"I don't know. We could just order a lot of things and then share them all."

"Your just full of great ideas tonight. I'll call them right now. Why don't you go see if there's anything on T.V."

Alison did what she was told and Haley ordered the food. Lucas came out of the restroom and sat down on the couch next to Alison.

"Hey what are you watching?"asked Lucas.

"Nothing right now. I was just flipping through the channels."

"Okay, our food should be her in about thirty minutes."said Haley.

All three of them sat and talked until their food came. They continued to talk as they ate. Soon it was time for everyone to go.

"Lucas do you think you could give me a ride home? I walked over here."

"Sure. Lets go. I'll see you later Hales."

"Yeah, bye Haley."said Alison.

"Bye you guys. See you at school tomorrow."

Alison and Lucas walked to his truck."I had a really great time tonight Lucas. Your friends are always so great to me."

"Hey what are you talking about? They are your friends too."

"I know."

Lucas opened the door for her. They drove to her house. When they got there she fought the urge to lean over and kiss him. It was something she was dieing to do forever. Instead she turned to him and said goodbye. She knew after tomorrow there would be more than enough time to kiss him. Lucas left her house and went to his own. He wanted to be there when Brooke called.

-

Nathan and Haley's Apartment

Haley was in bed reading a book when Nathan got home. He walked in and took off his jacket and left it hanging on the back of the couch.

"Hey babe."said Nathan walking into their bedroom and up to her giving her a kiss.

"Did you have fun tonight?"asked Haley.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. We took pictures with this huge cardboard cut out of John Travolta. They totally looked fake, but it was still fun."

"Well where is it? I want to see."

"Oh, Brooke kept them both. Sorry, I didn't think you'd want to see it."

"It's cool. I'll just go to her house tomorrow and see it. Now why don't you come and keep me company in this big bed. I missed you."

"I'd love to babe, but I really need a shower. I'll be right back."Nathan walked into the restroom and took his shower. By the time he was done he saw Haley was already asleep. He didn't want to wake her, so he just layed down next to her and went to sleep.

-

It was about four a.m when Alison returned to Haley's apartment. She slowly and quietly let herself in. She wasn't sure where she would leave it let, so she had to look around. It had to be somewhere Haley would find it, but at the same time it had to also be somewhere Nathan would leave it. She couldn't think of anything until she saw his jacket hanging on the back of the couch."Perfect!"she said out loud and then cursed herself, knowing she needed to stay quiet. She placed it on the floor under Nathan's jacket. She just hoped Haley was the first one to wake up in the morning or else this was all for nothing. She left the keys on the counter and then walked out of the apartment.

-

Early the next morning Haley woke up. She got up to use the restroom and then walked to the kitchen to get a drink of water. She was about to go back to bed when she saw something on the floor under Nathan's jacket. She bent down and picked it up. It was a napkin. Haley opened it up and saw writing. She read it.

Hey, Nathan baby. I hope you find this note soon. I know this is strange, me writing you a note on a napkin, but I wanted you to be thinking of me while you were at home. I just wanted to let you know how much I love you. That's why when you went to get the car I had to write this. I'm going to slip it in your jacket before you leave my house. I just hate that at the end of our nights you can't stay over. I know we have to wait to tell everyone about us, but I hate it. I just love you so much and I want to tell everyone and I know you feel the same way. I can't wait to get you home so we can make love again. It just keeps getting better and better with us. Anyways enough rambling. I love you.

Brooke

Haley dropped the napkin. She couldn't believe what she had just read. Her husband and one of her best friends were seeing each other behind her back. They were even sleeping together.This couldn't be happening. How could they do this to her? Without a second thought she picked up the napkin and grabbed her car keys and left the apartment. She didn't even notice she didn't have on any shoes or a jacket and it was freezing outside. She got into the car and drove to the only place she could think of.

-

Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you liked this chapter. It was really fun to write. Please let me know what you think. Read and review.

**A/N2:** I hate to say it, but this story is coming to an end. There are only a couple more chapters left. Two or three, I'm not quiet sure yet. I have a few ideas running in my head at the moment. I think I might like to write a Brathan story. I liked writing them as friends and I think I'd like to see what I could do with those two. It's just an idea. I also have a few Brucas ideas too. Let me know what you think.

-

Coming Up:

Where did Haley go?

Haley sees Brooke.

What does Lucas think about all this?


	28. Do You Believe This?

Chapter 28

Do you believe this?

Lucas' House

Haley quickly got to Lucas' house and ran to his door. She frantically knocked, not stopping until he opened the door.

"What the hell is going on! Haley? What are you doing here this early? Come in, you don't even have on shoes. What's going on?"Lucas pulled her inside and wrapped her in a blanket.

Haley looked up at him."I'm sorry, I just didn't know where else to go."

"It's fine Hales, just tell me what's wrong."

"I found this."said Haley holding out the napkin for him to take."It was on the floor under Nathan's jacket. It must have fallen out."

Lucas took the napkin from Haley and read it. He couldn't believe what he had just read."This has to be some sort of joke. Brooke wouldn't do this to me and Nathan wouldn't do this to you either. They love us too much."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too, but obviously they don't. We are so stupid. We should have seen this coming. They have been spending a lot of time together. I guess they thought doing it in our faces wouldn't cause suspicion."

"You can't seriously believe this crap Haley. I think I know Brooke well enough to know she wouldn't mess around with my brother."

"You just love her too much. You can't see that she is the same Brooke she used to be. Sleeping with who ever, not thinking about the consequences. She hasn't changed at all. She had us fooled, huh? They both did. They are just alike."

"Haley do you hear yourself? This has to be some kind of joke. They probably planned this to make us all laugh."

"Are you laughing? Do you really think this is a laughing matter? I know I don't."

"Haley think about it. Nathan loves you. You two are married. Do you honestly think he would do anything to risk ruining his marriage?"

"No, but then again not very many guys have been able to resist Brooke. She's beautiful."

"So now your saying this is all Brooke's fault? It takes two Haley, or have you forgotten that?"

"I know Lucas, but look at her. No guy in his right mind would ever turn her down."

"I did once."

"Yeah, and now look at you. Your completely in love with her."

"I'm just trying to get you to see that this is some kind of mistake."

"Yeah, the mistake is that we trusted those two. They really do deserve each other."

"Haley will you please just stop and think about this."

"I am thinking about this. I couldn't stop thinking about this, even if I wanted to."

"No, I mean really think about this. It doesn't make sense. Do you remember earlier this year when all that stuff happened with Brooke, Peyton, and me?"Haley nodded."Okay how did Brooke take it? You and Nathan were the only ones she let in."

"She was devastated. She hated both of you for what you two did to her."

"Brooke is a caring person Haley. She knows how bad something like this feels. She would never want someone to feel that much pain, let alone be the cause of it. Once when Peyton and I tried to talk to her, she told Peyton that she had done a lot of horrible things, but messing with a friends boyfriend wasn't one of them and that would never change. I know she considers you to be one of her best friends, so I want you to really think about this. Do you think she would hurt you the way I hurt her?"

"No."

"Okay, then there has to be an explanation for this."

"There better be, because you are a great guy and Brooke would be stupid to give you up."

"Thanks Hales. Now why don't you let me get dressed and then we can go to your house and talk to Nathan. I'll find you a pair of my mom's shoes for you to wear. Your feet must be freezing."

"They are. I didn't even think about putting on shoes. I just had to get out of there."

"We'll figure out all this together. I promise and in the end you'll still have Nathan and I'll still have Brooke."

"I really hope she knows how lucky she is."

"I hope so too."

Lucas quickly got dressed and he and Haley went to the apartment in their separate cars.

-

Nathan and Haley's Apartment

Brooke walked up to Nathan's apartment and saw that the door was wide open. She let herself in cautiously."Hello is anyone here?"she asked. She walked back out and looked for Nathan's car. It wasn't there. She went back in and closed the door behind her. She walked to the open bedroom door and saw Nathan alone and figured he was either asleep or dead. Going with asleep, she heavily sat down."Wake up sleeping beauty. It's late."

Nathan looked up at her."What are you doing in here Brooke?"

"I'm just making sure you were alive. I didn't think when I got here I'd see the door wide open. I thought maybe something had happened."

"Wait. The door was open? Where's Haley?"Nathan jumped up and out of bed.

"I don't know, she wasn't here when I got here, but neither was your car. I think she left and just forgot to close the door all the way. The wind probably just pushed it all the way open."

"I'm sure your right. I would have heard if something bad happened. I'm worrying over nothing." said Nathan sitting back down on the bed."So what brings you by this early B?"

Brooke turned on the bed to face him. She slipped off both of her sandals and sat cross legged on the bed."First of all, it's not that early. You actually should start getting dressed for school. Second, I kept this picture last night without thinking of Tutor Girl. I thought that she might want a picture of her husband and J.T. You look so adorable hugging him."laughed Brooke.

"Be quiet."Nathan leaned over and tried to take the picture out of her hand. She moved it so he couldn't reach it. He was practically on top of her stretching for the picture when they heard voices.

"Well look what we have here. Maybe your the one that is wrong here Lucas. It looks to me like everything we just read is actually true."

Lucas now didn't know what to believe. He was looking at his brother lying on top of his girlfriend."You might be right after all Hales."

Nathan got off of Brooke and she sat up.

"Hey Haley. Where have you been? Nathan over here was having a heart attack, thinking something happened to you."

"Yes, I can see he was really worried about me."

Brooke was taken back by the coldness of her words."What's up Tutor Girl? You don't seem happy."

"Am I supposed to be happy seeing my husband on top of another girl?"

Brooke couldn't believe what she had just heard."Oh, that was nothing. He was just trying to take this picture away from me. See."said Brooke holding out the picture.

"Whatever you say Brooke. Look no more lying okay? We know everything."

"What are you talking about?"asked Brooke. Nathan still hadn't said a word. He was shocked at how Haley was acting. She had seen him kid around with Brooke this way before. This was nothing new.

"I found this."said Haley holding out the napkin for Brooke and Nathan to see. I guess you didn't hide it too well Nathan."

Brooke looked at it and then at Nathan."What is that Nathan?"

Nathan once again looked at what Haley was holding and then at Brooke."I was hoping you'd know. She seems to be pissed at both of us."

"You two need to quit playing dumb. We've already read the damn thing."said Haley raising her voice.

Brooke looked at Lucas."What is she talking about Broody?"

Lucas stepped forward and took the napkin from Haley and handed it to Brooke."Read it."

Brooke took the napkin and read it. She couldn't help but laugh. She handed it to Nathan when she was done and he read it and also started to laugh.

Haley was really annoyed that they didn't care that they had gotten caught.

Brooke saw the look on Haley's face and immediately stopped laughing."This is why your upset? Oh come on Haley you don't honestly believe I wrote this right? Oh wait, this is a joke you two are playing on us. You both need to stop, it's not funny."said Brooke looking from Haley to Lucas.

"This isn't a joke Brooke."said Haley.

It all started to sink in. Haley really thought she wrote this."You don't really believe I wrote this right Lucas?"

Lucas looked at her and saw that she was seriously scared. He walked up to her and put his arm around her waist."No I don't Brooke. I know this has to be some kind of mistake."

"You can't be serious Lucas."said Haley."Did you not see what we walked in on?"

"What we walked in on was exactly what Brooke said it was. She even had the picture in her hand. Look at her face. Does it look like she's trying to hide something?"

Haley looked at Brooke and saw she was completely scared."Your right it looks like she's about to pass out."said Haley with a smile.

"I am. Hell, can you blame me? Your accusing me of sleeping with Nathan, your husband. I thought I was about to lose everything. Your friendship and Lucas. What the hell is going on here? Who wrote that damn letter?"

Everyone shrugged their shoulders, not knowing the answer.

Haley walked up to Nathan and sat down."What do you have to say about all this?"

Nathan looked up at her."It's all lies. I swear!"

"I know that. It just took me a while to see."Haley leaned into Nathan and he held her.

"You know I'm happy that everything is okay with all of us, but I really want to know who the hell wrote that letter. Whoever it was wanted you both to think we were seeing each other. They wanted to break us all up."

"Or just you and Lucas."said Nathan.

"Yeah, but who would want to do that?"asked Brooke.

"Peyton."said Haley.

Brooke shook her head.

"Come on Brooke she's right. It has to be Peyton. She's the only one that doesn't want us together."said Lucas.

"Look it wasn't her. She may do a lot of awful thing, but she wouldn't do this. She wouldn't ruin Haley and Nathan's relationship to keep us apart. Think about it."

"It has to be her Brooke. Look I know you miss her and want to believe she wouldn't do this, but come on there just isn't anyone else."said Lucas.

"This isn't even her handwriting Lucas. It wasn't her! Besides she didn't even know that Nathan and I went out last night."

"Then who Brooke? Please tell me who else there is."

Brooke only had one name in mind, but didn't want to say anything until she was sure."I don't know Lucas, but it's not Peyton."She went and got the napkin from Nathan and stuck it in her pocket."I'll see you guys later."She started to walk out of the room.

Lucas pulled her arm and stopped her from leaving."Where are you going?"

"Somewhere to get answers."said Brooke pulling her arm free and walking off. She got into her car and drove.

-

Peyton's House

Peyton was getting ready for school when she heard her front door slam and then some one run up the steps. She soon saw Brooke walk into her room.

"Read this."said Brooke handing her the napkin.

Peyton read it and didn't know what to say."Your sleeping with Nathan?"

"No! You didn't write that did you?"

Peyton looked at her."No I didn't. You have to believe me. I swear."

"Chill out Peyt. I don't think you did. I just had to ask."

"So I take it you didn't write it either."

"Of course not! Are you crazy? Somebody wrote that and Haley found it this morning."

"Oh, wow. Tell me she didn't believe it."

"At first she did. She looked like she wanted to kill me, but Lucas told her it wasn't true and then she realized it wasn't."

"So Lucas himself never believed it?"

"Nope."

"That's good. At least you know he loves you enough to know you would never do something like this to him."

"I know. I'm really lucky. He so could have just shut me out, but he didn't. So if I didn't write it and you didn't write it, who do you think did?"

"Only one name comes to mind."said Peyton.

"Alison."said both girls at the same time.

"I'm sorry Brooke, but it has to be her. There is no one else."

"I still don't see her doing this, but if everything you've said about her is true and I think it is. It has to be her."

"It is her Brooke. I told you she wants Lucas."

"Okay, not that I don't believe you, but why exactly do you think that?"

"Well I once saw her at school staring at you two make out and she didn't look too happy about it and then when she was telling me about when she went out with Lucas she said who knows what would have happened with them if they were still in Charleston."

"She said that?"

"Yes, that's why I had to warn you about her that day in the locker room."

"And I completely jumped down your throat for it. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't have any reason to believe me."

"Still, I shouldn't have said the things I said."

"It's okay Brooke. You know this is all starting to make sense."

"What is?"

"Do you remember what I told you the other day?"

"No, you've told me a lot of things lately."

"I told you that Alison started asking a lot of questions about you and Nathan and now this happens."

"Yeah, I remember now. This is too freaky. It's like she's planned this the whole time she's been here."

"Yeah, and I bet she was planning on everybody thinking I was behind it if some how her plan didn't work."

"I think your right, but what she doesn't know is that we're smarter than that. I knew as soon as they said your name, you didn't do it. They said it was just wishful thinking on my part."

"Who are they?"asked Peyton.

Brooke hesitated, not wanting to tell Peyton who had doubted her."Haley and Lucas."

"Wow, they really thought I'd do this."

"Don't be mad at them. You have to see it from their perspective. They don't know everything I know about Alison. You haven't told them anything you've told me, so your the only one they see."

"Your right. I guess I'm really surprised you don't think it's me."

"I know you Peyt. You may not want me with Lucas, but you would never mess up Haley and Nathan's relationship to keep us apart."

"I don't want you and Lucas apart Brooke, honestly. I know I was stupid and I did some really messed up things, but I miss you and I just want you back Brooke."

"I miss you to Peyt. I've been acting like I hate you and being all bitchy because I didn't want to let it show. I didn't want to let anyone know how much I need you."

"You will never know how sorry I am Brooke. I know I said I kept the letter because I thought I'd lose our friendship again, but maybe at the time I really did want Lucas back. I don't anymore, but I do want you to know that I no longer have any feelings for him what so ever."

"Don't worry, I believe you Peyton. I now see that you have been trying to help me and Lucas. You could have kept everything Alison told you to yourself and then watched as we broke up and I lost Haley, but you didn't, you tried to warn me from the beginning. I just wish I would have listened to you sooner."

"I never would have just sat back and watched that happen. Do you think that in time we could maybe become friends again?"

"No, I don't think we need time. We're already friends. You've been a friend to me all along. I just didn't know it."

"Are you serious? You forgive me?"

"Yes, now come and give your best friend a hug. I missed you."

Peyton went and gave Brooke a hug, tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to let go of Brooke.

"Come on Peyt you need to stop crying. I'm going to bite you if you make me cry too."

'I'm sorry."said Peyton wiping her eyes.

"Good you stopped, now are you going to help me put this bitch in her place?"

"You better believe it. We just need to come up with a plan. Maybe you should call everyone and tell them to come over."

"That means I have to tell them about it being Alison."

"Yeah, your kinda gonna have to. I can't believe they don't already know. I mean if it was me, I would have shouted out her name and made everyone hate her."

"I know, but I didn't want to say anything before I talked to you and got your opinion on all this."

"And now that you have?"

"I'll call them and tell them to come over. We have to make her regret messing with us."

"And we will."

Brooke pulled out her cell and dialed Lucas' number. He quickly answered.

"Hello."

"Hey, Broody."

"Brooke where the hell are you? You just left without telling us where you were going."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, but I really needed to talk to Peyton."

"So you do think it was her."

"No, I needed to talk to her to see what she thought about all this."

"Well what did she say?"

"That's why I called. Are you still with Nathan and Haley?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Okay, well bring them with you and come over to Peyton's."

"Why?"

"Because I said so, now hurry, we'll be waiting."

"Fine."

"Oh, Lucas one more thing."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too babe. We'll be right there."

"Bye."

Brooke hung up and looked over at Peyton."They're on their way."

"This should be fun."said Peyton rolling her eyes.

Brooke smiled."I know, it is going to be fun."She saw Peyton's face."Oh, you were being sarcastic. I get it now. Sorry."

"You unbelievable Brooke."

"Hey shut up."said Brooke tossing a pillow at her.

"I'm glad we're okay now."

"Me too Peyt."

-

Sorry it took so long for me to UD again. I really have no excuse other than laziness. Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think about Brooke and Peyton making up. Was it realistic? Please read and review.

P.S. Sorry, but there will not be any more spoilers seeing that the story is ending.


	29. She Would Never Do That

**Chapter 29**

**She Would Never Do That**

**Peyton's House**

Brooke and Peyton sat on the bed talking.

"So what do you want to do about this?"asked Peyton.

"I don't know, but whatever we do it has to be bad. She is trying to ruin my relationship. I can't just let that go."

"Too bad nobody told her that Brooke Davis is the last person you should mess with."said Peyton laughing.

"Well she'll soon find out."

Peyton threw a pillow at Brooke."I was kidding when I said that."

Brooke picked up the pillow and threw it back at her."Well I wasn't. I can be a very bad worst enemy and you know it."

"That I do. She will definitely regret doing this to you. I know you'll make her."said Peyton putting her arm around Brooke.

"No,we'll make her."said Brooke wrapping Peyton in a hug.

Lucas, Haley, and Nathan walked into the room and saw the two best friends hugging.

"What's this? Did you two make up?"asked Lucas.

Brooke let go of Peyton and walked up to him. She gave him a quick kiss before answering."Yes we're friends again. We were just talking about who wrote that idiotic letter."

"So you know who did it?"asked Haley.

"Yes we do. It's Alison."said Peyton.

Lucas laughed."Your not serious, are you? She would never do that, but I think you would Peyton."

"Oh come on, Peyton didn't do this Lucas. I already told you that. Alison is the only person who we could think of that would do something like this."

"What has she done that would make you think that? I'll tell you, nothing, but your friend here."Lucas pointed to Peyton."She has done everything she can think of to keep us apart. How could you think someone who has been nothing but nice could do this, but Peyton never even crossed your mind."

"You don't know what I know Lucas."said Brooke getting upset that Lucas still thought it was Peyton."Peyton has come to me from the beginning, telling me to watch out for Alison."

"Exactly Brooke, this seems like the perfect set up to me. Peyton tells you all this stuff about Alison and then she sets her up. Then of course you believe her because you two used to be best friends."

Peyton laughed."Well thank you Lucas. Thanks for thinking I'm smart enough to come up with a brilliant plan like that, but I didn't write that note. It was Alison. What would I gain by making you all hate her? It just doesn't make sense Lucas."

"It's not about what you gain by us not talking to her, you weren't planning on us thinking it was her, you were planning on your plan working. You wanted us to believe it was all true. You wanted us to break up."said Lucas.

"Lucas please open you eyes. I love you and all, but your too trusting. Everything you just said was true, you just had the wrong person behind it. Alison was planning on us breaking up, but if we didn't she thought that everyone would blame Peyton. She just didn't think we were smart enough to know Peyton wouldn't do that."said Brooke.

"Brooke I think your the one who is too trusting. You still think that Peyton wouldn't do something like this, but she already has. Does keeping my letter from you ring any bells?"

It was Peyton's turn to speak up."Look Lucas you can hate me for that if you want and I won't blame because I did do that, but this I didn't do. You can believe that I want you and Brooke to break up, which I don't by the way, but why would I want to break up Nathan and Haley? They were the only ones who continued to talk to me after all that letter crap happened. I would never do this to them."

"I don't think you did this."said Haley.

"Neither do I."said Nathan.

"You see Lucas they are smart enough to know she didn't do this."said Brooke.

"Well they don't know Alison like I do."

"Lucas, Alison is in love with you. She hasn't come out and said it exactly, but I can tell by the way she talks about you and by the way she looks when she sees you kissing Brooke. Just the other day she was asking me all these questions about Brooke and Nathan. It just all makes sense now."

"Wait, she was asking questions about them. When and why didn't you tell anyone?"asked Haley.

"I did. I told Brooke right after I talked to her. It was that day I went up to you two at lunch and you left us alone to talk."

"She did tell me about it."said Brooke.

"I don't care what everyone says. Alison wouldn't do this."

"How well do you know Alison, Lucas?"asked Haley.

"Well enough to know she wouldn't do this."

"Quit being stubborn Lucas. What will it take to make you believe this?"asked Haley.

"I don't know some kind of proof maybe."

"Do we have any of that?"asked Haley looking from Brooke to Peyton.

"No, but we could get some."said Peyton.

"How?"asked Haley.

"We just get something that she's written and compare the handwriting."

"Do you think we'll be able to tell by the handwriting?"

"Of course, now where did I put that napkin. There it is."said Peyton looking at the napkin and studying it."There. Do you see the T's? All of them slant to the right. Now if we get something written by her we could compare the two. If the T's are the same then we know for sure she wrote this and then we can let Brooke kick her ass."

"I'm all for that."said Brooke smiling.

"I thought you would be."said Peyton laughing."Now we just need to figure out a way to get something written by her."

"I think I can help there. Everyone in the office loves me. All I have to do is go in there and tell them that I left my car keys in her locker and I really need them. I'm more than sure they'll give me her combination."

"Way to go Haley that sounds like it will work."said Peyton.

"Do you two hear yourselves? You sound ridiculous."

"Oh shut up Lucas. I don't hear you trying to help us come up with a plan. Why are you so closed minded when it comes to Alison?"asked Haley.

"No, he's right."said Brooke. Both Haley and Peyton looked at her."I don't mean that I think your ridiculous, I just think that plan is ridiculous. It's not so much ridiculous as it is complicated. You two are talking about going into the office and getting locker combinations. I'm more about handling things myself."Brooke took the napkin and headed to the door.

"Brooke where are you going?"asked Lucas.

"To take care of this thing myself."Brooke walked out.

"I guess she wants us to stay out of it now. Maybe we should wait for her here."said Peyton.

"Like hell I will. I'm not staying out of anything. I'm all the way in this. She tried to ruin my marriage. I'm going. I want to be right there when Brooke confronts her."said Haley walking to the door.

Peyton nodded."Okay then lets go. Are you coming Lucas?"

"Yes, if she is the one behind this I want to know."

Everyone walked out of the house and got in their cars and drove to school.

**Tree Hill High**

Brooke quickly parked her car and walked into the building. She headed straight for Mr. Kelsner's class. She saw him sitting at his desk grading papers.

"So how is my favorite teacher this morning?"

"Why Ms. Davis, what is it that you want?"

"Are you implying that the only reason I came to see how you are is because I need something?"said Brooke placing a hand on her heart.

"Well I know you Ms. Davis."

"I forgot how smart you are. I do need something Mr. Kelsner."

"How did I know that."

"Like I said your smart. Anyways I know I shouldn't be asking a teacher for a favor, but I'm desperate."

"What is it?"

"Okay the thing is, your quiz yesterday was really hard and I sort of made a bet with Alison Jennings from your first period. I said I would get a higher grade then her. Well we both know I did horribly and Alison called me this morning and said she wasn't going to make it to school today, so I was wondering if you could maybe give me her test so I could see her grade."

"Now Ms. Davis you know I can't do that."

"I know this isn't something you would normally do, but I have a hundred dollars riding on this. I don't know if I can wait until tomorrow to see who won our bet. Besides you know that Alison and I are really good friends. You see us together all the time."

"That is true."

"I'll give Alison her test later when I go to her house. I promise. Please."begged Brooke."I mean it's not like I'm asking for it to be able to cheat. They are already graded."

"I guess no harm can come from this. Sure. Let me just find it. Oh here it is."Mr Kelsner handed her Alison's test.

"Thank you so much. From now on I promise to come to class everyday."

"You should already be doing that Ms. Davis."

"I know. Bye, and thanks."

"Ms. Davis?"

"Yes."

"I assume that you already saw that you lost the bet right?"

"Yes I see that. Thanks."

Mr. Kelsner let out a hearty laugh as Brooke walked out of his class. She walked out into the hallway and stopped when she turned Alison's test to the essay page. She scanned the writing for any T's. She saw that all the T's slanted to the right. She now had Lucas' proof. Brooke began to search the halls for Alison and stopped when she saw her at her locker. She walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Alison turned around and saw Brooke. She smiled."Oh, hey Brooke what's up?"She searched Brooke's face for any trace of sadness. She didn't see any.

"Hey, you want to here something funny?"

"Sure. I could use a laugh."

"Couldn't we all."said Brooke with a smile."Okay well Haley found this note this morning."Brooke handed her the napkin.

Alison pretended to have read it for the first time. She acted completely stunned." This isn't true is it?"

Brooke laughed."No. You know all morning we were trying to figure out who would write this and only one name came to mind."

"Let me guess, Peyton."

"No, actually the only name that came to mind was Alison."

"What? You can't really think I wrote that."

"Oh I more than think you did. I know you did."

"Brooke.."

"Don't even try to lie Alison. Do you think I would come up to you and accuse you with out some kind of proof? I'm not stupid you know."

Alison just stared at her."I don't know what proof you think you have, but I didn't..."

"Didn't I just say to stop lying? I went to one of your classes and got a sample of your handwriting and guess what? I'll give you three guesses."Brooke waited." Oh come on take a guess."

Alison looked at her not saying anything.

"Fine if you won't guess then I'll just tell you. The handwriting was exactly the same as this napkin. Are you still going to deny it?"

"No, okay fine you caught me. I did it."

Peyton, Lucas, Haley, and Nathan walked up just in time to hear her confession.

"I guess Brooke got her proof."said Peyton."Did you hear her Lucas? She said she did it. It wasn't me."

Lucas looked from Peyton to Alison."Why?" was all he said.

"I did it for you Lucas and you too Haley. Everything I wrote was true. They are seeing each other. I saw them together kissing. I wanted to tell you Lucas, but I didn't want Brooke to hate me. I figured if I left a note you'd still find out and I wouldn't have to lose Brooke's friendship. I know it was wrong, but you both deserved to know what was going on."

"That is a bunch of bull!"said Nathan stepping forward."I have never kissed Brooke."

"You don't need to say anything Nate. Nobody believes her crap."said Brooke.

Alison looked at Lucas."I'm not lying Lucas. It's all true. I saw them kissing in the hall by his locker and then another time in the morning at your mother's café. Please say you believe me."

"I have never been more sure of a person lying then I am right now. Every word that just came out of your mouth is exactly what Brooke called it. Crap. I swore to everyone that you didn't do this, but you made a liar out of me. Thanks. Can you at least tell me why you really did this?"

Alison looked down."I did it because I love you Lucas. I have since the first day I saw you. I know you feel the same way about me. We just needed to get rid of Brooke."

"Your completely crazy, you know that?"said Lucas.

"And your stupid if you think that Brooke, what did you call her again Peyton, oh yeah, the slut won't cheat on you."

"Look you little bitch, I never called Brooke a slut and anything bad I said about her I only said to keep you close. I didn't want you to think I would say anything about what you said to her and it worked."

"No, it didn't. Everything I told you I wanted you to tell her."

"Sure you did."

"Hey, you can believe what ever you want."Alison looked at Brooke."What about you Brooke? You wanted me to stop lying. I told you the truth and now your all quiet. What's that about?"

"I've been trying to think of something to say to you, but I just can't. There really isn't anything you can say to such a crazy pathetic person, such as yourself."

"Oh you think you are so much better than me. I just admit to trying to break you and Lucas up and all you can do is stand there and say absolutely nothing. Now that's pathetic. If it was me, they wouldn't be able to pull me off of you. I guess I just care more about Lucas then you do."

"I could go all crazy psycho bitch on you, but your just not worth it. Seeing you lose is enough for me. Your little plan didn't work. I still have Lucas and Peyton and I are friends again. I guess I should thank you for the last part. Seeing you all alone and miserable everyday is enough for me. Lets go everybody. She's not worth us wasting our time."Brooke linked her arms with Peyton and Lucas ready to walk away.

"Wait, I didn't get to say anything yet."

Everyone turned to look at Haley.

"Normally I'm the bigger person, but right now Brooke can take the high road if she wants, but not me."said Haley walking up to Alison. She raised her hand and slapped her clear across the face. The sound seemed to echo all the way down the hall and the small group of people who had stopped to see what was going on gasped. Nobody had seen Haley James Scott slap anyone before."You tried to ruin my marriage for the fun of it. If you ever do something like that again, trust me you will regret it. Now get the hell out of my face. I'm tired of looking at you."

Alison who was still holding her cheek, closed her locker and walked away embarrassed.

Brooke let go of Peyton and Lucas and walked up to Haley."Way to go Tutor Girl. I didn't think you had that in you. I now know to stay on your good side."

Haley laughed embarrassed."I know I shouldn't have done that, but when I saw that you weren't going to hit her. I had to. So this is all your fault Brooke."

"Oh is it?"

"Yes it is."

"Well I wanted to hit her, but I figured I'd let you take care of this one."

"That's what I figured you were doing too, so I did it."

Both girls laughed.

"I hate to break up this beautiful moment, but I think we should all get to class."said Nathan.

"Wait. Look Peyton, I'm sorry. I jumped to the wrong conclusion. I should have known you wouldn't do this to Brooke, Haley, or Nathan. They're your friends."

"I wouldn't do it to you either Luke. Even if you don't, I still consider you a friend."

"Thanks, but seriously I'm really sorry and I do consider you a friend, if you'll still have me that is."

"Apology accepted Luke and you better believe I'll still have you. As a friend Brooke so don't get all worried okay?"

"I'm not. Now this is great, I have my wonderful boyfriend on one side and my even more wonderful best friend on the other. Life can't get any better."

"Hey, what about me? What am I?"asked Nathan.

"Your the guy who needs to keep an eye on his wife. You need to make sure she doesn't start slapping random people because she thinks I should have. We should make her our new body guard."

"We had an old one?"asked Lucas.

"You know what I mean Broody."

"Oh stop Brooke. It's not funny. You know I never resort to violence and the one time I do your not going to let me forget."

"That's right."

Everyone walked down the hall talking and laughing as they went into their separate classes.

**Tree Hill High**

**(Gym)**

The end of the school week had finally arrived. After the confrontation with Alison, she had kept her distance. Any time she would see one of them coming she would turn and walk the other way.

It was now Friday. Game night. Tonight would be Lucas' first game back. Whitey agreed to let him play. He hadn't admitted he was wrong he just said that Lucas had improved since they had last talked.

Brooke and Peyton were on the other side of the gym stretching with the other cheerleaders. They were becoming closer than ever. It amazed them how easy it was to go back to the way things used to be without it feeling the least bit awkward.

Haley sat in the bleachers with Karen and Andy. They talked as they waited for the game to start. They talked about how Deb asked for permission to make changes to the dealership. Lucas and Nathan used their 50 percent ownership to stop her from making any changes to the dealership. They simply told her no. They could stop her from changing the dealership, but they couldn't stop her from moving Keith into the house. They were now a thing.

The game started with Nathan tipping the ball in to Lucas, he passed it back to Nathan who shot his first basket, a three pointer. The game continued with Lucas and Nathan tearing up the score board. The Scott brothers were unstoppable tonight. If it wasn't Nathan making a shot it was Lucas. Whitey looked on at the two with joy and surprise. He was glad they were getting along. With each brother shooting and not missing the game ended with the score being 102-49, Ravens. The game was over even before it started.

When Brooke saw Lucas approaching she ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"You were amazing tonight, you know that?"

"Of course, I'm always amazing."said Lucas slipping his arms around her waist.

"Don't I know it and it's not just basket ball your amazing at if you know what I mean."said Brooke giving him a sexy wink.

Lucas looked down at her and smiled. He kissed her.

"So are we still going to this party tonight?"asked Brooke.

"If that's what you want."

"I want."

"Okay well let me go change. I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting so hurry up."

Lucas leaned in to give her one more kiss before he left."I love you."

"I love you too."

Lucas disappeared with Nathan into the locker room.

Brooke walked back to Peyton and Haley.

"You two look so cute together."said Peyton to Brooke.

"I never thought I'd hear that come out of your mouth."said Brooke.

"Hey, I really am happy for the both of you. Honestly. I can tell he really loves you. Hell anyone can, just by the way he looks at you."

Brooke couldn't help, but smile. She was really truly happy for once.

"You deserve this Brooke."

"I know you mean every word, but you just seem so sad Peyt."said Brooke looking at her best friend.

"I guess I kind of am. Don't get me wrong. I'm really happy for you and I'm not sad because your with Lucas and I'm not. I just keep thinking where's my happy ending. I see how happy Lucas makes you and then there's Haley and Nathan and they too are deliriously happy. I guess because of all the wrong things I've done, I don't get to be happy. This must be my punishment."

"Oh Peyt don't talk like that. You'll get your happiness soon. I promise."said Brooke taking her best friend in her arms hugging her.

Haley looked passed her friends to the figure approaching."Hey you might get your happy ending sooner than you think."said Haley with a smile.

"What are you talking about?"asked Peyton.

"Turn around."

Peyton turned around and saw what Haley was talking about."Jake!"

**The End**

_**Thank you all for all the reviews you've given me through out this story. I really love each and every one of you for taking time out of your day to read and review my little story. I had a lot of fun writing this story. I never thought that I would get so much great feed back, but I did and it was great. Those of you who write know exactly how important each review is short or long. Please let me know what you think of the story now that it has ended. Was it a good ending? Could I have done better? This wasn't supposed to be the last chapter. I was going to cut this one in half and give you two, but I figured you'd rather have one long chapter and I didn't want my loyal readers to have to wait anymore for the ending. Again thanks for all the reviews I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. So why don't you review one last time.**_

_**P.S. I might have a new story up soon. I'm still deciding if it should be another Brucas or a Brathan. Let me know what you think. **_

_**Bye for now everyone!**_

_**L-A-C-18**_


End file.
